


Type O

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Bratva, Bratva Oliver, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: Being a young Bratva captain, Oliver has had to go above and beyond to prove his worth. Despite some obstacles, he has made quite the name for himself in Starling City. When his life, family and empire are threatened from within, there are only a few people Oliver can truly trust and depend on. His fiery spirited wife, Felicity, is the first person he turns to.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Character Aesthetics: [Oliver](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b735ba5988876a2227735930b24015e9/b996a548c3a60476-51/s640x960/dd60cea55997960efd3a63832ecb04562f14a5ef.jpg) ////// [Felicity](https://66.media.tumblr.com/18cff34c3b544a38b58b01820ba274f6/b996a548c3a60476-4b/s640x960/1d4512c5b75a76d2c23b3ccc2a6faab60bf5b333.jpg)
> 
> This story was inspired by Felicity in the attached gif. I took a look at the gif and everything else just evolved from it.   
In the past, I’ve done Bratva fics where Felicity isn’t heavy involved in the Bratva side of Oliver, she’s more of an outsider looking in, but with this story, she will be immersed right in the thick of things. She’s a Bratva wife through and through and I wanted her to have more of the focus than Oliver so to speak. Not to say that Oliver isn’t featured, he is because he’s the catalyst, but think of this story where Felicity is the main moving piece.
> 
> As I’ve done in the past and readers have said they enjoyed, flashbacks will be apart of this world. Chapter one will be current and then you will get flashbacks of key moments to see how Olicity came to be Bratva husband and wife, and then back to current events.
> 
> I will say that the first chapter works as the introduction setting everything in motion and it starts out with many moving pieces and with some things that I think will be surprising, but enjoyable!
> 
> Without further ado, happy reading! XOXO

** _I never thought love was worth fighting for, but then I look into your eyes, and I'm ready for war. - Unknown_ **

* * *

Standing in front of the floor length mirror in her and Oliver’s bedroom, Felicity looked over her half done appearance. The white and black color splicing gown she stood in was gorgeous. She could always count on Cat Grant to give her something that would stand out and wow a crowd.

Reaching behind her, she zipped the dress as far as she could, quickly realizing she would need an extra set of hands to help her.

As if on cue, Felicity felt a presence at her back. Meeting Oliver’s eyes in the mirror, Felicity gave him a playful smile as his eyes roamed over her reflection. Still undecided on how she wanted her hair, she raked her hand over her loose curls. “Up or down,” she asked Oliver.

Instead of answering, Oliver’s hands gravitated towards her body. He gripped her hips shifting her backwards into him. He kissed her neck letting his lips linger for a moment. Pulling away with a sly smile, he caught Felicity’s eye. “With a dress like this, no one will be looking at your hair. I certainly am not. You look beautiful.”

Felicity laughed at Oliver’s answer that wasn’t the least bit helpful to her. She motioned to her back. “Can you help me with this zipper,” she asked.

Oliver began to drag the zipper down, unzipping her dress as he kept his eyes locked on hers in the mirror.

Felicity dropped her hands clearing her throat. “I think you’re going in the wrong direction, sir.”

Completely undeterred, Oliver continued to pull the zipper until it had nowhere else to go. “You didn’t clarify up or down. I personally think down works best,” he whispered.

Oliver wasted no time caressing Felicity’s body. His hands traveled all over her. One hand wrapped around her stomach as the other came up around her neck. Spreading his fingers out, Oliver titled her head to the side and began pressing warm kisses along the smooth exposed skin.

“Oliver.” Felicity shuddered as she uttered his name and she could feel the fight in her giving in quickly. “We’re going to be late,” she whispered. “To our own event, might I add.”

Not deterred, Oliver continued tracing Felicity’s skin with his lips. He could feel her body go lax with her restrain absolving into thin air. Just as he wanted. Dropping his hands to her hips, he gripped them and turned Felicity to face him.

“Exactly. It’s our event, so we make the rules. Also, it’s our anniversary weekend, we can be as late as we want to be.” Oliver brought Felicity’s hand to his mouth pressing a kiss to her ring finger. “I have more important things to focus on right now.”

“We’ve already celebrated last night, the night before last. Oh, and this morning. This morning was really good.”

“If you liked this morning, you will like this even more.”

“We’re strapped for time. That’s a bold declaration there,” she said.

With a slight tug, Felicity dress fell down pooling at her feet. “Let us test this theory then.”

Oliver grabbed his shirt pulling it off tossing it absentmindedly behind him never letting his attention quite leave Felicity.

He was about to kiss her, but he stepped back slightly to take a quick moment to look at his wife. Marveling at her body never grew old. She was perfectly proportioned from her breasts, to her hips, to her thighs. There weren’t many perfect things in life, but Felicity Queen was the one thing.

“I love you,” he said.

Felicity couldn’t help but to rub her hands across Oliver’s chest always transfixed by his toned and muscular body. “I love you too.” Surging forward, she captured Oliver’s lips. The thought of being on time to the event tonight was long gone.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Oliver pulled Felicity closer to him and with a slight lift, they fell back onto the bed.

*~*~*

Felicity rested in Oliver’s arms. Snug against his chest where she could feel his heartbeat thumping against hers.

This was her favorite post coital position. Wrapped in her husband’s arms as he held onto her making it seem as if they were the only two in the world. None of the outside forces, noise, employees or regular people mattered in these moments. Just her. Just him. Together.

Felicity stroked Oliver’s chest with her hand. Her fingers traced the detailed Bratva symbol painted across his skin. A tattoo that symbolized his placement in the Bratva organization and held him in high esteem. Captain.

Craning her neck to glance at the clock on their nightstand, Felicity realized just how late they were. She ran her fingers through the tussled mess of hair on her head. “We’re terribly late,” she whispered. Her hair and makeup was completely ruined, so she would have to redo everything. “I should’ve told you to keep your hands to yourself.”

Oliver scoffed with a laugh. “You weren’t saying that when you were moaning my name mere minutes ago.

Felicity could only laugh in response as she looked up in Oliver’s devilish blue eyes. His retort was absolutely correct. Nothing but lovemaking had been on her mind. Oliver pressed a kiss to Felicity’s head dragging his fingers along her spine sending chills through her warm body. His hand traveled further down her butt massaging her cheeks. Oliver tilted Felicity’s head up by her chin kissing her softly, yet sensually. He pulled away and then pressed one last kiss on her lips.

“In an all honesty,” he whispered against Felicity’s lips. “I like for us to make an entrance. Together as united front.”

* * *

Almost an hour later than the scheduled time, Oliver and [Felicity](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03bfa6e27832ccaccc031add3e9e7c06/3ac2f4e1d45e536b-9a/s640x960/a7edd2b79ae79192c22584b164655a7a0599b385.jpg) finally walked into the Starling City Plaza. A quiet hush fell over the room as they descended the spiral staircase hand in hand with all eyes on them.

Any time the two of them entered a room, they immediately became the center of attention. It wasn’t being self-absorbed or cocky even, but it was the honest truth. They could command a room. A thirty year old Bratva Captain, the youngest to ever exist and a twenty-six year old established lounge owner. They were destined to draw some sort of attention.

Everyone of importance was in attendance for Starling City’s Second Annual Silent Auction. An event started by Oliver and Felicity that benefited the inner city girls and boys of the Glades. The Glades had come a long way since Oliver first came to Starling, but there was always work to do. It was a passion project for both him and Felicity due to a deep personal connection with the Glades.

Mayor Quentin Lance was the first of many guests to approach them. “The man and woman of the hour has finally arrived. And Felicity, I must say, you are looking radiant like always,” he said.

Felicity bowed her head with an appreciative smile. “Mayor Lance, always the flatterer.” She stepped forward to accept his kiss on her cheek before stepping back to give him room to shake Oliver’s hand.

“Good to see you Oliver,” he said before addressing the both of them. “In addition to this event, I hear congratulations are in order for another occasion. Two years of marriage. Is that right?”

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity’s waist holding her close. “Yes.” He pressed a soft kiss against her head. “Two years when it seems like we said I do only yesterday.”

Felicity nodded with an adorning smile. “It honestly doesn’t even seem that long,” she added. “Never quite realize just how fast time actually goes by.”

As Felicity looked around, she could see some members of Oliver’s crew had made it. Then over by the bar, her best friend was in the midst of ordering a drink, something that she would need to help calm her nerves.

“If you two will excuse me, I’m going to head over to the bar for some liquid courage before it’s time to address the crowd.“ Felicity slipped off leaving Oliver and Quentin to talk amongst themselves.

Mayor Lance waved a server over and grabbed two champagne flutes off the tray when he stopped. “A toast to two wonderful events this weekend.” He offered Oliver a glass and Oliver took it with a quiet thank you. “May they both continue for a very long time,” Quentin continued.

A mayor being friendly with a mob boss wasn’t supposed to happen. In fact it was publicly frowned upon, but every town controlled by a major political player had some sort of a tie to an organization.

When Quentin Lance became mayor, he wanted to be different and he fought hard to keep his office clean and out of any criminal dealings. Stay separate from the underworld and unbiased, and for awhile he achieved that goal.

The first year Oliver stepped foot onto Starling City soil, he soon learned who Quentin was and his morals. Under his tenure, Starling City had yet to be claimed completely by a mob boss. Quentin was outright against it. Ra’s Al Ghul, leader of a local organization known as the LOA, was actively looking to secure that number one position and his eyes were set directly on Quentin Lance as a result.

Despite the other smaller organizations in and around Starling, LOA had the most firepower. Oliver quickly sussed out that they were his biggest competitors. In an effort to put his stamp on the town and make his name known, Oliver realized he needed to take out Ra’s while also finding a way to secure Quentin’s backing as well.

When deciding when and exactly how to make his move, Oliver learned of a connection between Ra’s and Quentin. Ra’s had his youngest daughter completely underneath his spell. Sara Lance, who at that time was a eighteen year old right out of school struggling to find her place amongst a prestigious family. Her father was mayor, her mother a college professor and her older sister was on the track to become a defense lawyer. Uncertainty for her life was all Sara knew, so self-doubt and struggles quickly set in.

Ra’s immediately took advantage of Sara’s low self-esteem. He got his hooks into her with lies, sweet nothings and empty promises. To maintain his control over Sara, Ra’s introduced Sara to drugs and became her supplier. He kept her under the influence to the point where she was completely dependent upon him.

Ra’s main goal was to use Sara in an attempt to sway Quentin and his office to his side. Oliver could see Quentin was close to his wits end, so he approached Quentin with an offer. There were two strikes against Ra’s for Oliver outside of him being a rival. One, Oliver wanted complete control in Starling, and two he’d never been a fan of drugs due to losing his sister, Thea, to them at a young age. Ra’s was an obstacle in both areas.

Oliver promised Quentin that he would get Sara from under Ra’s control in exchange for his political protection when it was absolutely necessary.

Still a bit skeptical and unsure of anyone with mob dealings, Quentin flat out refused to work with Oliver determined to save his daughter in his own way, meaning the legal way.

Oliver decided not to fight Quentin on his refusal to accept his offer. Instead, he simply sat back and watched things continue to unfold from afar. Things soon escalated when Ra’s took Sara and put her in his nightclub as a dancer to essentially prostitute her out to the highest bidder amongst his friends.

Realizing that his pull as mayor and the Starling City law enforcement weren’t enough to get the job done, Quentin had no other choice, but to go to Oliver, practically on his knees begging for help.

After getting Quentin to agree to his earlier requested demands, Oliver quickly formalized a plan for him and his people to rid the town of Ra’s and his organization. Soon, Ra’s and everyone that was associated with him was eradicated. Sara was free from his control and Oliver saw to personally placing her into a rehab facility with the promise of a safe job when rehabilitation was complete and she felt confident to move on with her life.

With a firm handshake exchange, Oliver successfully secured Mayor Quentin Lance’s backing and political protection for his organization.

*~*~*

Walking over to the bar, Felicity cleared her throat at her best friend getting her attention. “I hope one of those are for me,” she said. “I’m going to need it to get through this night.”

“Of course.” Helena Bertinelli, Felicity’s best friend since the age of seventeen, turned to her holding the glass out. Her eyes widened as she took Felicity in. “Holy shit,” she exclaimed. “That dress looks even better on you now than when we were at the boutique.”

“Just trying to compete with you.” Felicity took the glass offering Helena her own compliment. “I’m glad to see you went with that color. I told you purple really suits you.”

Helena was wearing a deep purple strapless gown with a high split. The pockets adorning the dress gave it its final finishing touch separating it away from the other gowns in the room.

Felicity and Helena turned to rest against the bar counter looking out at the crowd. “I couldn’t help but notice how late you and Oliver waltzed in. Still celebrating I assume,” she asked with a raised teasing eyebrow. “And it’s not like the two of you are hosting an event or anything.”

Felicity rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Tardiness is a Queen tradition.”

“Or is just that you two are focused on getting away?

"Selfishly? Yes. I mean it’s quiet right now,” Felicity said. “We have to take advantage of moments like this. They are few and far in between.” Looking over at the different tables set up, Felicity wondered what the total amount was so far. “Anyway, enough about me. How is the value on the item you brought for tonight,” she asked.

“$12,000 when I checked last,” Helena said with a satisfied smirk.

“I still can’t believe your most valuable item is a crossbow,” Felicity laughed.

“Hey,” she shrugged. “Some families have jewels, antique furniture or even old war letters. The Bertinelli family heirloom is crossbows. We come from a long line of hunters.”

As Felicity and Helena continued to laugh and talk, Oliver walked over joining them.

“Good to see you Helena.” He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. “Michael still out of town at that educators conference,” he asked of Helena’s husband.

“Unfortunately, his flight was delayed,” she responded with a forlorn sigh. “He won’t be able to return until tomorrow afternoon now.  
He sends his apologies, but he is excited for someone to win his tutoring sessions.”

“Speaking of,” Oliver turned to Felicity offering his hand. “Ready to make the rounds with me?” He directed her attention to the back of the room where the other mob leaders were gathered. Oliver had yet to go and speak to them. The last time they spoke was at a meeting a couple of months ago. Things were quiet amongst them and Oliver wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

“They can wait,” Felicity said taking Oliver’s hand. “We should address the people who are shelling out thousands of dollars for a good cause first.”

Oliver looked at Felicity with a smile. He loved when she showed authority or made firm decisions taking control. “You’re the boss,” he said.

Walking over to the stage, Oliver grabbed a mic for him and Felicity as the the mic as the crowd hushed their conversations with all eyes and attention settling on them.

“Good evening everyone,” Oliver said commanding the room. “Felicity and I would personally like to extend a thank you to each and every one of you for coming out tonight.”

The room was filled with socialites, business men and women, media personnel, law and government officers. People from all walks of life were in the plaza for the night. Even if every soul didn’t like Oliver or agree with his line of work, they came out to his events. Partly due to curiosity and partly hoping to be seen or see what was happening.

“As we all know, the Glades has improved significantly over the years, but there is always more that can be done. Last year’s inaugural event was such a success that this year, we have attempted to do things even better,” Felicity said. “We’ve doubled last year’s goal for tonight, while offering a bigger variety of items for auction. Also, we will extend the time an additional hour,” she said. “So please enjoy the food, drink and conversation. Most of all, open your hearts and your wallets.”

* * *

Relieved to have finally left the Plaza, Oliver relaxed against the leather seats of the limo. His job for the night was done. He and Felicity raised more than their set goal, so everything was a success. Now it was time for the two of them to relax with each other.

It was a short 20 - minute drive to the dock, and Oliver knew he would get there before his wife. Toward the end of the night, she decided that she wanted to go back to the manor and change, and said she forgot to pack something that she really needed. The original plan was for her and Oliver to head straight to the plane from the event.

Hitching a ride with John, Felicity discreetly slipped off right before the close of the event while Oliver waited around until it was time for him to make an acceptable exit.

Despite all her criticisms earlier about their tardiness, Felicity was a slow mover when it was time to head out of town. She never knew what to pack and ended up bringing her entire closet on the trip. Looking down at his phone, Oliver laughed at her text that said to give her 15 more minutes.

Relaxing more, Oliver loosened his tie pulling it from around his neck with a relieved sigh.

“Rob,” Oliver called out to his driver. “What do you plan on doing with the extra time on your hands while we’re away.”

Rob Scott, courtesy of a John Diggle recommendation, became Oliver’s driver the year after he moved to Starling. Over the years, Rob and Oliver formed a friendship that extended to Felicity. He became like family with them both treating him like an actual human being and not just a nameless chauffeur.

“Spend time with the family. They don’t know you guys are going out of town for a while, so I plan on surprising them with a trip to Ivy Town.” Rob was married and had two small kids at home. A seven and four year old. “Mrs. Queen helped me arrange everything. She was a huge help and I can’t thank her enough.”

“You know she still hates that you call her that. Said it makes her feel ancient.”

“I know. She makes sure to tell me that every time,” he laughed. “It’s a sign of respect on my part though, sir. Especially considering how you and your wife have been nothing but amazing to me and my family. I’m always going to treat you guys with respect.”

“You’re a good man Rob. We’re the ones lucky to have you.”

Pulling his phone back out, Oliver checked on some last minutes things making sure everything and everyone was okay before he left. It wasn’t often that Oliver left town for pleasure. He nor Felicity were overly comfortable with leaving their jobs for an extended amount of time.

But when Oliver did get away from a moment, he made sure things were in order from top to bottom. All of his employees had the orders they were to follow them. John would be in charge while he was away, and what a lot of people didn’t know that John was especially hard on the crew. He didn’t accept any drop-offs.

“Sir...”

Oliver immediately looked up hearing the concern and uncertainty in Rob’s voice. Looking out the window, he could see what concerned him. As they pulled onto the tarmac, there wasn’t a single staff member awaiting their arrival.

Oliver’s sense immediately kicked in. Something was wrong. Knowing their chances to make it out of this was slim, Oliver tried to quickly think of a plan.

“Rob, see if you can quietly put it into reverse,”  
Oliver said.

Rob’s hand was already on the gear and he switched it in mere seconds. They drifted back slowly and just as Rob was about to press the accelerator, the sound of what seemed to be five set of tires loudly squealed and within seconds Rob and Oliver were completely surrounded.

Masked gunman hopped out of each car and van. Automatic weapons were drawn and they had enough sleeves of bullets were they could reload until they grew tired. Oliver knew they only had a split second to react.

“Rob, try to get as low as you can,” Oliver yelled at him.

Before he could move, a bullet broke through the window piercing Rob dead center mass in his chest. Rob flew back slumped against the seat with his eyes frozen. Oliver saw the exact moment Rob’s life left his body. He was dead.

The car still in motion violently jerked back at until it crashed into one of the vans. Oliver looked out seeing he was completely surrounded with nowhere to go. There was nothing he could do against the hailstorm of bullets that rained down piercing the limo. His fleeting thought was that he was grateful Felicity wasn’t at his side in this moment.

*~*~*

“Okay John, I’m ready.” Felicity descended the hurried from the top floor fastening her watch on her wrist as she listened out for John’s response. She expected a snarky one in return because it took her longer than she previously said it would. That was why she was hurrying down the stairs as fast as she could.

“John!” She called out for him again after no response. Her movements ceased when she made it to the last couple of steps to find John just standing at the bottom. He stood there staring back at her as if he’d seen a ghost. His eyes were widened, yet hollow. The color was drained from his face and his lips pulled tight as clutched his phone to his chest.

Felicity had seen this look many times before in instances where something had gone wrong. A look John and Oliver shared whenever they needed to spring into action. But yet John’s look this time was different. It was sadder and more pained.

“Dig...” Felicity called John’s nickname that was reserved for his family and closest friends. She always reverted to that name for him in times of trouble. Knowing him for almost six years, he was as close to family as he could get. She stepped off the last step and stood directly in front of John. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Oliver,” he finally spoke.

The words she dreaded to hear, but deep down knew John would utter from his lips. Felicity could feel her heartbeat accelerating with every passing second as she clung to the quiet air afraid of what was coming next.

“What happened,” she whispered prompting him to continue.

“He was ambushed at the air doc. The limo is completely destroyed, Rob was killed and Oliver...”

Felicity could feel her knees go weak and before they had the chance to give out, John quickly grabbed her arm holding her upright.

“Dig,” she said. “Is he alive? The question felt like lead on her tongue and they were almost painful to get out.

“For now, but it’s really bad,” John reluctantly answered. “He’s on the way to the hospital now.”

Felicity felt a small surge of strength and energy enter her body. John’s answer wasn’t a no, so there was still a chance they could come out on the other side of things. She needed to get to her husband.

  
*~*~*

Running as fast as her feet would allow, Felicity headed straight for the double doors where she knew Oliver had been wheeled into at the emergency room. Her eyes latched onto the door like a laser and it was all she focused on.

Before she could get to the doors, two security guards appeared stopping her.

“Get off of me,” she attempted to snatch away to no avail.

John wasted no time to coming to her aide. “Hey! Let her go,” he yelled. “Take your hands off of her right now.”

Rage seemed to strengthen Felicity and she managed to break free from the guards grasp just as Tommy Merlyn, the emergency room doctor, emerged from them.

“Where is Oliver? Where is my husband?”

Felicity headed towards Tommy at lightning speed. Stopping abruptly in her tracks, she could only stare at Tommy. His shoulders slacked and his feet seemed heavy because his steps were staggered and slow. His once clean scrubs were no longer spotless. Blood stained his shirt and pants. So much blood. The wetness glistened showing just how fresh the blood was. Oliver’s blood. Her husband’s blood.

“I tried...”

Those were the only two words he uttered as his head fell and his gaze dropped to the ground.

“You tried? What do you mean you tried? Where is he?”

Her eyes pleaded with Tommy to say something. To not just stand there and remain quiet as if he heard none of her questions.

“I’m sorry,” he uttered.

“No,” she shook her head. “Go back in there and save him. Go back in there and do your job.”

“I’m sorry Felicity, there’s nothing more I can do,” he whispered.

Before she could fall to her knees, Felicity felt arms wrap around her from behind. John’s arms wrapped around her holding her up off the ground. She knew the feel of his hugs and the comfort of his touch. But this time there was no comfort in his arms. She could feel the pain ripping his body.

The elevator doors opened and out waltzed Dinah Drake and Billy Malone. Two of Starling City Police Department officers. Despite Quentin’s backing, Dinah and Billy weren’t Oliver’s biggest fans. He’d been on the receiving ends of questioning for things he did and didn’t do. The sight of them made Felicity visibly and shakily angry.

Before she could say anything, John walked up to them blocking them from reaching Felicity. “You need to leave right now. The both of you."

“There was a crime, so it’s our job to be here,” Dinah said.

“Don’t!” Felicity gritted her teeth pointing at both Dina and Billy not wanting to hear another word. “Don’t pretend as if you care,” she said. “I’m sure you’re more than happy someone else did your dirty work for you. You don’t have to worry about the monster that is Oliver Queen causing trouble for you any longer. So go ahead, boast and laugh.”

“That’s not why we’re here,” Dinah said. “We’re not like that...”

“Really,” Felicity scoffed with a humorless laugh. “I find that hard to believe. Either you’re here to gloat or do a half assed job on finding who is responsible for this.”

“Mrs. Queen,” Billy called her name. “We’re sorry for your loss. Truly.”

“Don’t call my name and don’t patronize me,” Felicity snapped. “I don’t want to hear another word from either of you. You harassed him enough while he was alive, the least you could do is let him rest in death. The both of you can go to hell. I’m not answering any questions tonight or any time soon. I have to start planning my husband’s funeral.”

* * *

When the last person in line gave her their sympathies and walked away, Felicity finally sat back into her seat with an exhale, and she felt like she could breathe again. Throughout the entire funeral service it was as if she could barely breathe. As if all of the air was trapped inside of her lungs and they were struggling to properly work.

John appeared in her vision crouching down in front of her. “The car is almost ready,” he said. “We can leave in just a bit.” John slipped his jacket off keeping an eye on Felicity. “How are you holding up,” he asked.

Felicity ran her hands up and down her arms not even realizing she was freezing. Her sleeveless black dress and lace gloves provided no warmth. The weather didn’t permit her coldness. It was just the opposite. Warm, sunny and bright outside with the temperature in the mid 80s. Her coldness was internal and there was nothing to warm her without Oliver.

“Here you go.” John draped his jacket over her shoulders and crouched down to her level.

“Thanks,” she uttered holding onto the coat with her fingertips. She realized she never answered John’s question. There was no need because she knew John and it was a question that didn’t need an answer.

Slipping her glasses off, Felicity looked out across the garden. Guests were filing out and leaving piling into one car after the other. Funeral attendants were working diligently to put away flower arrangements, chairs and any other decorative pieces.

They would work until every last trace of a funeral taken place would be gone. All would be left was a gravestone with Oliver’s name, birth date followed by his death date, and a small slogan that was meant to summarize Oliver’s life in a few words.

Lastly she looked and spotted the remaining five family members standing and talking together. They’d all visited her one by one offering their sympathies and condolences in their own individual way.

_**Damien Dark, Leader of HIVE:** To kill a man when he’s on the way to celebrate such a joyous occasion with his wife is barbaric. To taint such a wonderful date, makes my heart hurt. Once the pain lessens, I hope you are able to look back at this time and reminder just how much Oliver loved you._

_**Adrian Chase, Leader of Prometheus:** Felicity, I’ve always admired your strength. It’s in moments like this when someone’s inner strength is called upon. I’ve watched you maneuver these hard days and your strength is shining through and through. Stay strong. Oliver would want that. If anything is ever needed of me and my people, I will see it to personally._

**_Ricardo Diaz, Leader of Quadrants:_** _Mrs. Queen, I hope you know that you can count on me if needed. Rivalries go out of the window when tragedies occur. I am simply a phone call away._

_**Sebastian Blood, Leader of The Church of Blood:**_ _I am deeply sorry for your loss. Oliver and I may not have always saw exactly eye to eye on things, but I didn’t wish death upon him. My door is open for anything you may need._

As John stood at Felicity’s back not far away from her with a watchful eye, Felicity accepted each hug from them with a nod, thank you and a small forced smile. On the surface each of their words were meant to give her comfort. Words that she could pull upon at night when she laid to bed for sleep. But Felicity looked deeper than the surface and saw the real message in the words. They were shallow. More shallow than a supermarket store condolence card. The camaraderie they were attempting to show, fell flat and on deaf ears. Felicity wasn’t trying to hear it. Their sympathies were hollow and none of them meant a word that was uttered from their lips.

“Come on, let’s get you up.” John offered Felicity his hand, helping her to her feet.

As she stood, her eyes didn’t leave the four men. Deep down Felicity knew that something more was going on. “John, there’s no doubt in my mind that one of them is responsible,” she whispered. “If not all,” she added. She was willing to bet that each one of their hands she shook was the same hand that worked to put the hit out on Oliver.

John stuffed his hands in his pockets with a nod of agreement. He kept his eyes low away from the huddled up group because they needed no indication that he and Felicity suspected any of them.

“I agree. We don’t know which one was the mastermind just yet, but we’re going to find out,” he said firmly.

Felicity turned to the subtle yet loud anger in John’s voice. It mirrored her feelings exactly.

“What I do know is that they had help from inside. Dig, someone amongst us is a traitor.”

Slipping her sunglasses back on and properly fixing the veil in front of her face, Felicity’s eyes were hidden. They needed to stay hidden to hide her true feelings. Her expressive eyes held nothing but deep rooted anger in them. Anger that translated to one thing and one thing only. Vengeance.

* * *

In a secluded and closed warehouse across town, the four remaining five family leaders met to discuss the latest occurrences. Heavy boots, oxfords and loafers stepped across the floor as they all filed in to take a seat.

Adrian Chase stood up signaling that meeting would be starting. “Queen is no longer, so that means his organization is prime for the taking as planned,” he said.

“And it couldn't have come at a better time,” Darhk agreed. “Oliver was selfish. He kept his political ties to himself, holding onto them only to serve him damning the rest of us. He’s younger than us all and we were answering to him and his demands,” he spat.

Diaz nodded. “He held himself in such high esteem as if he was better than us. The cockiness oozed out of him with his self-serving charity work and no drugs rule. Do you guys realize how much money we’ve been missing out on all because his sister overdosed.”

“There is one hiccup in the plan. The wife,” Sebastian spoke up. “What about Felicity,” he asked. “We planned for her to be in the limo with Oliver. She’s alive, so that’s an outcome we didn’t exactly factor into things.”

“Oh please,” Diaz scoffed with a laugh. “The bitch is nothing more than a glorified trophy wife. Two for one would’ve been ideal, but I’m certain she’s not going to be a problem.”

“How can you be so sure?” Sebastian continued “I’m sure her and John Diggle...”

“What,” Diaz cut him off with a laugh. “You think all of sudden her work as a lounge owner vaults her into being the leader of an organization? It’s way over her head and above the scale of things she’s capable of. She’s going to stick to her little playing cards while mourning the death of her husband.”

“So, what now,” Chase asked wanting to immediately start working on a plan. “We will have to factor Felicity in soon.”

Diaz propped his legs up on the table. He stretched placing his hands behind his head. “She’s in the mournful wife mode right now, so we need to play this right. We have to wait for a bit not to draw suspicion and then approach her,” he said.

Darhk spoke up agreeing with the previous statement. “We wait and slowly but surely we pick away at everything he owns until there is absolutely nothing left.”

Diaz spoke one last time. His voice was low and menacing and his face held an amused grin. “I actually think I prefer having Felicity alive to witness every bit of her husband’s life work crumbing and falling right into our hands. That way, when we take everything from her piece by piece, it will be even sweeter. It’ll be like taking candy from a baby.”

*~*~*

Sitting to her vanity, Felicity’s mind wandered endlessly. The days since Oliver’s death were like one big blur to her. With the funeral and other things happening one after another, Felicity didn’t really know when one day ended and another began. Time seemed to drift together with no distinction between the days.

The bedroom was in a complete disarray. Oliver’s always had the flair for the homemaking life. Felicity could decorate and accessorize with the best of them, but Oliver’s cooking and cleaning skills outshined hers greatly.

Glancing back at the king sized bed, it was still in the same messy way they left it in a hurried rush the night of the gala. An entire week without Felicity attempting to straighten it. She slept in it, but she stayed to her side not touching Oliver’s. Nothing felt right without him.

The week had been filled with one task after the other. Preparation for Oliver’s funeral and then the actual funeral. Lastly, there was Rob’s funeral.

Rob, sweet, loyal and wonderful Rob. A person that wouldn’t hurt a fly. Taken from his family in a senseless and cowardly act. Rob’s death really shook her to her core and she was sad beyond belief. Felicity made it her mission to have Rob taken care of and laid to rest with the upmost respect.

After the funeral, Felicity looked directly in his wife’s eyes and made several promises to her. One was that she and her kids would be taken care of for life. They wouldn’t have to worry about anything of monetary value for the rest of their lives. She promised that her door and home was always open if they ever needed anything. Lastly, she promised her that Rob wouldn’t die in vain. The people responsible would be found and brought to justice.

There was a light knock on the bedroom door letting her know the quiet moment to herself was now over. Pushing away from the vanity, she ran her hands across her face attempting to gather herself. Depending on the person behind that door, she needed to tuck her emotions away and paint on her face of steel.

“Come in,” she said calmly.

John walked in closing the door behind him. Felicity dropped her arms relaxing at the sight of him. John was exactly who she wanted to see.

“Hey,” she said quietly as he walked up to her. “Have you heard anything,” she asked immediately.

John nodded. “Yes, my contact reached out to me not even ten minutes ago.”

Felicity nodded anticipating John’s next words. She was antsy, and needed a bit more from John.

“He’s awake.”

Those two words felt like a breath of fresh air and Felicity could feel herself coming back to life. Oh, thank God,” Felicity exhaled. Oliver was finally awake. The plan was successful.

> _With Dinah and Billy now gone, the hospital was eerily quiet. As she sat with Oliver’s belonging clutched to her chest, Felicity defiantly shook her head softly crying. She had yet to view Oliver’s body. Every time she thought of going, she felt a pain ripping through her. “I can’t see him,” she said aloud. “I can’t...”_
> 
> _John sat next to Felicity and pulled her into his arms. He held her close rubbing her arm in a soft soothing up and down motion. I’ll be right with you whenever you’re ready,” John said._
> 
> _Felicity felt horrible that it seemed as if John couldn’t shed his own tears. Since the moment he told her the news, he was consoling her. Making sure she was as fine as she could be. Oliver was his best friend, his confidant and most of all, his brother. When she met Oliver years ago, she quickly realized that it wasn’t always blood that made you family. Loyalty was the most important factor. He and John had that._
> 
> _Tommy emerged from the double doors for the first time since he shared the news with them. Felicity sat up as he headed straight for her and John._
> 
> _“Mrs. Queen,” he called her once he was upon her. “May I speak with you alone for a moment,” he asked. “There are some things you need to look at.”_
> 
> _Felicity immediately thought of signing off on death forms and being forced to confront the fact that Oliver was no longer with her. She defiantly shook her no. “I can’t do any of that right now...”_
> 
> _“It’s very urgent Mrs. Queen. I wouldn’t ask if it could wait.” Tommy crouched down at Felicity looking up into her eyes. “I promise that this is dire,” he said in a lowered voice. “I need you and Mr. Diggle both to follow me.”_
> 
> _Studying Tommy for a moment, Felicity looked back at John awaiting his lead._
> 
> _“Lead the way Dr. Merlyn,” John said._
> 
> _They followed Tommy down a lone hallway into the final room located on that hall. Ushering John and Felicity inside, Tommy closed the door behind them with a lock. He closed the window blinds double checking the locks, walked over to the sink and turned the faucet on running water from both spouts._
> 
> _John pushed Felicity behind him slightly as he grew visibly annoyed at Tommy’s increasingly strange behavior. Standing in front of Felicity, he folded his arms across his chest, adopting his common wife legged stance. “Are you going to tell us what the hell is going on here?” John’s voice was strong and bold. It left no room for misinterpretation that he wanted answers and wanted them right then._
> 
> _“What I’m about to tell you goes against everything my oath stands for. Goes against everything I’ve ever done,” he began. “Oliver is alive.”_
> 
> _Felicity gasped slapping her hands against her mouth. John dropped his arms from across his chest and stared with his mouth agape,_
> 
> _“I don’t understand,” Felicity sighed. “What do you mean he’s alive?”_
> 
> _“When Oliver was brought in, it was pretty bad. So bad that I thought he was dead the moment I laid eyes on him. He even flat lined on me once. When I brought him back and stabilized him, he gripped my hand and demanded that I tend to him alone. As I did, he told me that he needed to fake his death. He told me to make it as believable as possible and clue the two of you in when the coast was clear.”_
> 
> _Felicity knew why Oliver would fake his death in this situation. Someone put a hit out on him and as long as they were under the impression that he was dead, they would let their guard down. There was also the glaring fact of where Oliver was ambushed at. Only a certain number of people knew where they were scheduled to head after the gala. That meant there had been a betrayal._
> 
> _“He’s asked me not to bring you to him. He stated that you and Mr. Diggle would immediately know what steps need to be taken going forward,” Tommy continued._
> 
> _“I need proof,” Felicity sniffed. “I mean this all sounds true, and has always been discussed as a scenario for us, but how am supposed to believe you...”_
> 
> _Tommy cut her off with a soft chuckle. “He said you would need a little convincing, so he told me to say these words. You will always be the best part of me, for the rest of my life.”_
> 
> _That short phrase immediately rendered Felicity speechless. Oliver’s wedding vows to her. “That’s what he said to me,” she tearfully whispered. Despite all the swirling emotions bubbling inside of her, Felicity knew it was time to focus. “Dig, we have to move quickly,” she said._
> 
> _Looking to John, he had already began to spring into action. With his cell out, John scrolled to the one name of the person he knew was capable of helping them in this moment._

  
After successfully faking his death, John and Felicity found a way to discreetly send Oliver to a undisclosed location in Russia to continue recuperating. He had extensive injuries from the shooting and would need a lot of time to heal. Tommy suggested put him under a medically induced coma to let his body rest undisturbed for the time being. So, for the last week, Oliver was under a lot of medication and being watched day and night to ensure things were developing as needed.

“How is he,” Felicity asked. “I mean is he lucid and seemingly okay?”

John reached out attempting to calm Felicity. “He was okay enough to immediately ask for you when his eyes opened."

Felicity smiled a teary smile suddenly feeling better than she had in days.

“Pack a bag. A plane to Russia will be ready for us in no less than an hour,” John said.

Felicity wasting no time grabbing a bag from the closet. Opening her chest, she tossed a couple of items in at lightning speed as John watched her waiting.

“You know what this means right,” John said quietly.

Felicity nodded meeting his eyes. The tears she had moments ago were gone and her eyes were pointed and fixated. It meant that the plan to exact revenge started right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the beginning! A lot happened with a lot of twists and turns and surprises. Did you see any of it coming??? Any guesses on who is the mastermind, the traitor in the organization, or anything else? 
> 
> Talk to me! Xoxo!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity meet and there is an instant attraction between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts a series of flashback chapters showcasing how Oliver and Felicity came to be the married Bratva couple we saw in chapter one.

* * *

> **“I think the meeting with Quentin Lance went well,” Oliver said to John as they made their way down the sidewalk. **
> 
> **“Well,” John repeated. “You would classify him telling you to get the hell out of his office as well,” he questioned. **
> 
> **Oliver nodded. “It’s what we both expected, no? If he’d immediately offered his backing and threw himself at my feet, then I would be far more concerned.”**
> 
> **“How long do you think he will play hardball,” John asked. **
> 
> **“I give it a couple of months,” Oliver shrugged nonchalantly. “A couple of months before he needs us for something.”**
> 
> **“A squeaky clean, very by the book guy, who has never had any type of scandal, criminal dealings or underhanded mishaps is going to come to us for help? What would he possible need from us?”**
> 
> **“Trust me, there’s something,” Oliver confidently said. “There’s always something. He may be squeaky clean and a stand up citizen, but I guarantee there’s a stain attached to him even if it isn’t necessarily him. Everyone has a weakness. It’s on us to find it and use it to our advantage,” he stated. “Trust me, I’m never wrong about these things,” Oliver joked. **
> 
> **“Oh, you’ve been wrong before. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here,” John joked back. **
> 
> **John Diggle, Oliver’s best friend, brother and partner. Right by Oliver’s side since day one of him taking over the Bratva business from Anatoly Knyazev when he passed away. There was no one Oliver trusted more. The chances of having a true friend in this business were slim and Oliver considered himself lucky to be amongst the few. **
> 
> **Oliver and John met when Anatoly brought Oliver in at just fifteen years old. John was older, twenty years of age and worked on the security detail for Anatoly. Anatoly tasked John with helping transform Oliver from an angry street orphan to someone with true potential.**
> 
> **While Anatoly taught Oliver the business side of things that made up a forceful member of the mob, John pulled from his short stint in the service and began training him on the other end of the spectrum. He took Oliver under his wing physically training him, teaching him fighting techniques, the proper way to use different weapons, learning which weapons caused different levels of pain depending on the ultimate goal. He also instilled words of wisdom to him whenever he got the chance. **
> 
> **A tight bond was formed between the two and Oliver knew the moment he took over, John Diggle would be the first person he tapped and requested to stand by his side.**
> 
> **“Everything’s in place for the meeting tonight,” John said moving on to the next topic. “You going to dish out assignments?”**
> 
> **Oliver nodded. “It’s time to get things rolling. Enough downtime has passed for each of them. Give them too much free time, they could get restless.” Oliver had different tasks and territory for each member of his very distinct crew. **
> 
> _ **Roy Harper. He had a knack for keeping his ear to the streets leaning on his gritty smarts to get by. Those characteristics along with his young and scrappy personality reminded Oliver a lot of himself. Oliver looked at him at times and it was as if he was looking in the mirror. He would never say it out loud to anyone else, but he had a soft spot for Roy. ** _
> 
> _ **Slade Wilson: Rough and a cynic. He had a grumpy temperament. Always seemed as if he was in a bad mood. There were times where he and Oliver clashed due to their dominating personalities, but they always managed to move past it. Slade was one of Oliver’s oldest partners.** _
> 
> _ **Alexi Leonov: Owner of a car garage in Starling. He was the only one who ever spent time in Starling prior to Oliver relocating them there. He was a man of few words, keeping his head and nose down while funneling things in and out of his garage.** _
> 
> **_Evelyn Sharp: The only woman on the crew, but it hindered her in no way. She was no nonsense and tough as nails making her the fighter of the group, always ready to get her hands dirty when the time calle_d.**
> 
> **Oliver believed in keeping a small circle. The more people you employed, the greater risk it ran to have someone not fully committed. Keeping things small helped him to keep an eye on every small detail.**
> 
> **Continuing their walk together, Oliver rattled off the topics they needed to discuss during the meeting. He slipped into his business mind and everything around him floated to the background.**
> 
> **He didn’t notice someone walking towards him and John until he practically collided with the person. His shoulder knocked the person off balance, and on instinct Oliver reached out and grabbed the person holding them upright. **
> 
> **“Excuse...” As he straightened up, he looked into the frowning face of the unknown person and the words faltered at his lips. Despite the clear annoyance being displayed, the woman’s beauty shone through. **
> 
> **In a span of seconds, his eyes scanned her entire frame. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pink lips. Standing in heels, she was dressed in a black pantsuit with a tan overcoat. A true vision in front of him. **
> 
> **Glancing down at her left hand, there was no wedding ring. Who’s to say that would’ve stopped his premature pursuit anyway? Maybe it would have amped his desire more due to the rush he would get from going after a woman who was with someone else. When Oliver Queen saw something he wanted, he went after it full steam ahead. **
> 
> **“Excuse me,” Oliver finally managed to say.**
> 
> **“Could you kindly remove your hands from me please?”**
> 
> **The response prompted him to look at his hands that were still clutched onto her arms in attempt to keep her on her feet. The question was full of pleasantries and manners, but the tone of voice left no mistake that she was feeling the opposite. **
> 
> **“Right. I’m sorry. Miss...” Loosening his grip, Oliver hoped she would provide her name. Instead the woman barely looked up at him keeping her eyes on the case of warm drinks in her hand as she shrugged him completely off of her. **
> 
> **“I have somewhere to be,” she said. Without sparing another look, she brushed past him and marched off.**
> 
> **Oliver could hear her muttering words to herself as she grew distant. Sliding his hands in his pockets, Oliver watched the mysterious figure with no name grow smaller and smaller. He didn’t know why the brief encounter struck him in the way that it did, but he was practically speechless. The thirty second interaction left him as intrigued as he was perplexed.**
> 
> **“Never quite seen you so stunned before,” John whispered next to him with an amused smirk. He watched the entire thing unfold getting a lot of joy out of seeing Oliver so taken aback and caught off guard by this lady’s behavior. “Close your mouth or a fly might make its way inside,” he joked. **
> 
> **Oliver looked to his friend with a laugh before finally continuing down the sidewalk. His attention didn’t stray from the woman for too long, he quickly glanced back to look her way once more. Her figure was barely a blimp in his vision now. “I guess there’s a first time everything,” Oliver said. “There was something about her,” he quietly said. It was almost as whisper as he saw her turn and enter a building. **
> 
> **“What? Rude and abrasive?”**
> 
> **Oliver shrugged in response. He didn’t know her name or anything substantial about the woman, but the encounter struck him. All he had to go on was her abruptness, and as John said, her rudeness. But there was her striking beauty. Eyes that looked as if you were swimming in the flowing ocean waters. Hair as if the sun itself rose from it. Lips that looked as if they were the softest you could kiss and lose yourself in. **
> 
> **In the back of his mind, Oliver could hear Anatoly’s words of wisdom regarding women that he constantly preached to the people who followed him. **
> 
> _ **"What a lot of people don’t realize about this life, is that it’s not the danger that should be your number one concern. It’s women. A woman is singlehandedly the most dangerous part of this lifestyle. You get involved with the wrong one and your entire life can be destroyed in mere seconds. But, if you find the right one who stays true and wants to stay by your side, your life will be transformed and your organization can become an empire."** _
> 
> **It was advice that Oliver adhered to for years. He resigned that the chances to find the right woman were slim, so he didn’t attempt to try hard when looking. He stayed away from anything substantial. There were only flings here and there, never letting a woman into any aspect of his life other than his bed and his bed was speaking figuratively. The few chosen woman never had the opportunity to make it to his personal home. He opted for hotels, or their place, never his. He kept business and pleasure completely separate. **
> 
> **During his time in Starling so far, Oliver hadn’t found the time for pleasure. It was strictly business since stepping foot on the soil. One meeting after the other, making connections, making his presence known to the smaller local people around town. Quietly, but strongly making his name known where it needed to be. And finally every great organization needed a cover and his came in the form of a restaurant known as Verdant. **
> 
> **Now he could find a little down time for selfish pleasure. This mystery woman seemed to be a good place to start. Something about her struck him deeply and she had just moved herself up on his list of priorities. He wanted her. **
> 
> **“I need to find out who she is,” Oliver stated.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Walking into Helix, making her way to her office, Felicity found her business partner, Helena, relaxing on the sofa awaiting her arrival. She handed Helena her caramel latte with extra whip cream and Helena took it with a quiet thanks immediately noticing Felicity’s classic annoyed face. **
> 
> **“You look like you’re in a pleasant mood,” she said. **
> 
> **Best friends since the age of seventeen. After four years of spending time together, it was quite easy to pick out when one of them wasn’t in the best mood. Close to turning eighteen and with her mother losing her hard fought battle with cancer, Felicity realized there was nothing else left for her in Las Vegas. There was no way she could evolve and grow. Determined to find somewhere to blossom, she found Starling. Leaving Vegas behind, she enrolled in Starling University where she met the fierce, dark haired beauty known as Helena Bertinelli. They were partnered together for an introductory business class and their knack for sarcasm helped them hit it off immediately, and they became inseparable.**
> 
> **After graduating, Felicity with a business degree and Helena with finance, they continued to combine their efforts. Their degrees along with Felicity’s Vegas background, Helena with a millionaire father who had infinite amount of dollars at his disposal, they joined forces and used their esteem to open the Helix Lounge. A somewhat chic, but swanky and very respectable night lounge where patrons could come unwind for food and drinks after a long workday, try their hand at the slot machines, cards or any game they wanted to test date with. **
> 
> **“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed,” Helena asked. **
> 
> **Rolling her eyes, Felicity sat the tray of the drinks on her desk before slipping out of her coat. “There’s a whole sidewalk to use for walking and some people refuse to properly use it or think the entire sidewalk belongs to them. Some idiot wasn’t watching where he was going and practically ran me over,” she huffed. “I almost spilled coffee and tea all over myself.” She glanced down making sure her shoes were still intact. She placed her coat on the rack continuing. “These are my new suede pumps and they would’ve been completely ruined.”**
> 
> **Helena laughed quietly with a raised eyebrow at her friend’s tangent. “You sure it’s that and you’re not wound up over the employee that we have to confront momentarily,” she asked bringing her cup to her lips. **
> 
> **Felicity picked up her own cup taking a long slow and drawn out sip of the warm caffeine. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath calming herself. Helena was right. It wasn’t every day that you had to come in early and fire one of your workers. Taking another sip, Felicity could feel her temperament normalizing. For what she was about to do, she needed to be calm, stoic and collected. “Are you ready,” she asked. **
> 
> **Helena nodded and grabbed her briefcase with everything they needed inside and headed for the door. “Floyd has him downstairs.”**
> 
> **Walking down the steps to the secluded empty office that was used for one of their throwaway storage rooms, Felicity saw her head of security posted right outside of the closed door patiently awaiting them. **
> 
> **Floyd Lawton, head of security for Helix. To the outside world, he was the hard gruff no nonsense former soldier, but to Felicity and Helena, he was the security guard that made sure nothing or no one caused trouble at Helix. All about business to patrons, but to the two of them, always looking out for their safety while being kind and sweet.**
> 
> **As evident when Felicity handed Floyd his requested herbal tea. He was the only person that she knew of who enjoyed tea on an everyday basis. Floyd said it relaxed and soothed him. He preferred it over coffee because he felt he could become too dependent on it, and dependency was a big no for him. To Felicity, tea was for when you were sick or God forbid there was a legitimate health reason as to why a person couldn’t enjoy a decent cup of coffee. **
> 
> **“Ah,” Floyd smiled as his hand wrapped around the warm cup. “You take such great care of me.” He kissed Felicity’s cheek upon seeing her for the first time that afternoon. **
> 
> **“How’s our guy,” Felicity asked. **
> 
> **“He’s sitting inside, quite nervous might I add. I might’ve played with his mind a bit,” he said with a laugh. “Told him about the Deadshot nickname,” he whispered the name he gained in the army, still chuckling to himself.**
> 
> **“Of course you did,” Helena laughed with an amused eye roll. **
> 
> **“This is the most action we’ve ever received here,” Felicity said. “I think I’ll enjoy it just as Floyd seems to be,” she added. **
> 
> **Floyd rested back against the wall. “I’ll stay posted outside here,” he said. “Don’t know how this guy will react, so I want to be just a few feet away if he acts out.”**
> 
> **When Felicity and Helena walked into the room, Cooper Seldon sat alone in the room with only a table, three chairs, a small television monitor, and a couple of boxes against the wall. Peeking through the cracked door, he straightened up immediately upon seeing Floyd posted outside. Looking to Felicity and Helena, cautious uncertainty clouded his eyes.**
> 
> **Helena spoke silently with her eyes drilling into Cooper as she sat down dropping the briefcase on the table. She kept an eye on Cooper as she opened it and began shuffling things around. Felicity was the talkative one whereas Helena was the more silent reserved type. Her eyes spoke even when she didn’t. **
> 
> **“Good morning Cooper,” Felicity said as she sat. **
> 
> **“Hi,” he said. “May I ask what this is regarding? Mr. Lawton didn’t say much.”**
> 
> **Bypassing his question, Felicity asked one of her own. “Cooper, have you enjoyed working here?”**
> 
> **“Yes,” he nodded. “I have. Quite a lot actually. Is there...”**
> 
> **Felicity picked up the remote from the table and pointed it towards the tv with a click effectively cutting Cooper off. “Well explain this to us,” she demanded. **
> 
> **Security footage appeared onscreen instantly. Footage of Cooper working his table. With an untrained and unsuspecting eye, it would look as if nothing was wrong. Patrons were striking out and maybe they just weren’t having any luck. But if you looked closely and knew what you were looking for, you could see the many times the dice were rolled showing the same number every time. It could’ve been on a continuous loop for as many times as the number six was rolled. **
> 
> **When the footage ended, Felicity sat back with her arms folded. “Are you using loaded dice,” she asked Cooper. **
> 
> **“Loaded dice,” he exclaimed. “I would never do that. I can’t explain the probability, but I’m sure it’s just a mere coincidence.”**
> 
> **“It is not just a coincidence,” Felicity‘s voice raised. She felt herself getting angry and a bit upset because if there was one thing she hated, it was for her intelligence to be questioned. She hated when someone fed her lies and expected her to believe them because she was a young blonde woman. “Okay, fine,” she brought herself back under control. “Let’s see how you explain this.”**
> 
> **Helena reached for a folder handing it off to Felicity. **
> 
> **Felicity took the papers out of the folder and presented them to Cooper. “Can you please tell us what those numbers mean Cooper,” Helena prompted him. **
> 
> **Cooper sat quietly with his eyes darting across the papers. No words came from him and he sat stunned. He stared at the two different forms in front of him as if he was mute. One sheet read the numbers that Felicity and Helena required from each worker at the end of their shift showing how much was made or cashed out at the end of the night. The other sheet read what Felicity and Helena pulled together after reviewing everything. **
> 
> **“This form here shows the records from your table for weeks at a time where your table had the lowest cash out of any table in the place,” Felicity began. “This form here is what Helena and I totaled during that same time period. We spent hours upon hours scouring over this footage. We compared the video to the numbers you provided us and they’re not adding up at all. Not even close.” Tapping on the correct sheet with her red stiletto manicured nail. “I’m talking thousands of dollars difference,” she emphasized.**
> 
> **Realizing that he was caught and there was nothing he could use as a lie, he attempted to explain his actions.**
> 
> **“I can explain,” he said. “I...”**
> 
> **Felicity slapped the folder shut and sat back with her arms crossed. “Really? You can explain why you’ve been using loaded dice and stealing from us. I can’t wait to hear this.”**
> 
> **“Listen, I made some bad investments,” he stuttered. “I needed some quick cash to settle my debts, so I...”**
> 
> **“Ask for help, or a loan even,” Helena spoke up. “An advancement on your paycheck, something other than attempting to rip us off!”**
> 
> **“I thought...”**
> 
> **“I come from Vegas and I’ve seen almost everything that you can imagine. I am not some fool,” Felicity said. “Helena has been around money since before she could talk, she can count money in her sleep.”**
> 
> **Helena nodded next to Felicity. “Be honest,” she said. “You thought since we were two women you could easily dupe us and we would be none the wiser. Well, the joke is on you because now you’re going to jail.” Helena tucked the papers underneath her arm and Felicity moved to grabbed the security footage. The police would need the evidence.**
> 
> **Cooper reached out practically begging the both of them. “Wait, there must be something I can do.”**
> 
> **Felicity shook her head. Her mind was already made up and her decision was final. “The damage is already done Cooper, you can’t come back from this,” she shrugged. “We pride ourselves on running a clean establishment. You cheating people could’ve caused unnecessary attention to be brought down on this place. Someone could’ve easily gone to the cops and accused us of running an illegitimate business. They investigate and find out one of the dealers used loaded dice, we could’ve been shut down.”**
> 
> **Helena walked to the door opening it and they handed all the information to Floyd as he straightened up with his attention solely on Cooper. **
> 
> **“Floyd here will escort you off the premises and to the police station,” Felicity said. **
> 
> **Cooper wisely decided to not put up a fight after realizing there was no way for him to get out of what he’d done. He slinked out of the room to the all too happy Floyd, who promptly took him up the stairs leaving Felicity and Helena alone to quietly reflect on what had just occurred. **
> 
> **“I think this calls for an early midday drink,” Helena declared. **
> 
> **Felicity nodded. “A toast to firing our first employee together. I'll drink to that.”**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Felicity walked into Jitters ready to place her standing order. Hopping in line, her mind began to drift and she thought of Oliver Queen. Since that night in her club, her mind had been occupied with him. The Starling City newcomer that had a mysterious flare. Who was he and why was she so intrigued by him?**
> 
> **With her mind wandering, she didn’t realize she was next in line to order until someone behind her cleared their throat loudly. **
> 
> **Felicity Smoak. The Helix Lounge. After doing some research, Oliver found out who the mysterious woman was. There weren’t many blonde bombshells in Starling City and he was quickly pointed in the direction of the young and established twenty-one year old.**
> 
> **John opted to stay back, so Oliver took Roy along for the trip to Helix. After passing through security and separating from Roy, Oliver began slowly making his way through the place. **
> 
> **It didn’t take long for Felicity to surface. She appeared from the back stepping through a purple illuminated opening.**
> 
> **Oliver watched her as she glided across the floor with grace and poise standing tall and sturdy in heels. Eyes followed her every move and she commanded the room as if she was born to be in charge. She made it her business to speak to everyone and seemed far more happy than she did on the street. Oliver could tell that this was her element and she was in her comfort zone. **
> 
> **Her curvaceous body was wrapped in a blush pink v neck off the shoulder dress. The blonde flowing hair from before was pulled into a tight bun exposing every inch of her perfect face. **
> 
> **Oliver had gone after plenty of women before, but this was by far, the most entertaining chase for him and it was only just the beginning. As he did whenever he entered an unfamiliar place, Oliver grabbed a drink, took a seat and sat back to watch. **
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **Felicity glanced over the cards in her hand with a grin stretching across her face. Across from her, her opponent Curtis Holt looked intensely at his set with his eyebrows knitting. The classic sign that what he held in his hands wasn’t at all a good stack. **
> 
> **“I’m sorry that I have to do this to you my friend,” she said. “But what you see here is a straight flush. Shall we see yours,” she smirked. **
> 
> **Looking up at Curtis, she patiently waited for him to reveal his losing hand. With a heavy sigh, he placed his cards down showing just two of a kind. **
> 
> **Curtis and Felicity struck up a friendly rapport with one another. They loved trying to one up the other in every game. He beat her a few times in other games, but poker, that was Felicity’s game and no one was a match for her in it. Curtis was determined to try and beat her, but so far, no luck. **
> 
> **Felicity and Curtis would bet no more than fifty dollars letting Felicity pocket one hundred every time. But, what Curtis didn’t know, is that most times, Felicity discreetly returned the money to him via his husband. That’s why they always used their own cash and not the chips from the lounge. Curtis was a good opponent and it was always just friendly competition to get your brain going. Anyone else, she gladly took their money every time. **
> 
> **“This was a truly terrible hand,” Curtis mumbled to himself. “Ah, but it’s to be expected when I go up against the queen,” he said. As he stood, he grabbed the jacket off the back of his chair slipping it on. “Now I have to go home and tell my husband you beat my yet again.”**
> 
> **Felicity smiled wide taking in Curtis’s comment. “It was a good game as always. Please tell Paul I said hi.”**
> 
> **“I certainly will,” he said before walking off. **
> 
> **Felicity grabbed the two fifty bills from the table folding them in two. She didn’t have any pockets, so her bosom would suffice for the time being. **
> 
> **“You’re the queen, huh?”**
> 
> **A deep voice loomed at the back of her head and she glanced back to see a man standing behind her, lips ticked up in a questioning smile. **
> 
> **“Just one of my many titles,” she said. **
> 
> **“So, what happens if someone beats the owner of this place at a game of poker?”**
> 
> **“I couldn’t begin to tell you because it’s never happened,” she said. “And the chances of it happening in the future are slim.”**
> 
> **Felicity double checked to make sure the bills were secure in her bra as the guy lingered near her. She could feel his eyes drilling down on her and was certain that he took a nine peek at her breasts over her shoulder. **
> 
> **“Is that so,” he asked. **
> 
> **“That it is,” she replied. **
> 
> **Leaning down a bit, he lowered his voice to a quiet whisper. “Care to go up against me?”**
> 
> **Glancing back once more, Felicity looked at the mysterious guy for a moment. She didn’t know what his goal was, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. This was her place, poker was her game and she would show this man just why she was the queen. **
> 
> **Gesturing towards the empty chair, she signaled for him to rake a seat. “If you enjoy losing money, be my guest.” Motioning for one of her dealers to come over. **
> 
> **“What shall we play,” she questioned. She would let him choose the game since he was the guest and apparently thought he could beat her. It would be better beating him at his own game.**
> 
> **“The standard Texas Hold ‘Em. Keep it simple.”**
> 
> **Felicity laughed quietly. She nodded to the dealer signaling that it was okay. “Okay. Let’s begin.”**
> 
> **The dealer straightened the deck of cards and reshuffled them. She put out the poker chips and motioned for the game to start. **
> 
> **“What’s your ante,” Felicity prompted him. “I’ll let you set the tone.”**
> 
> **“Will $200 suffice?” He chose two black chips pushing them into the center of the table. **
> 
> **“Alright.” Felicity matched the bet and was ready to begin. They were starting out big and that was just what she preferred. **
> 
> **“Perfectly fine.”**
> 
> **The first two rounds passed with no words spoken between the two of them. Cards were dealt, bets were either steady or raised. **
> 
> **“So...”**
> 
> **Felicity quickly cut him off with a slight shake of her head and looked up at her opponent. “Do you always talk during poker, or is this your attempt at distracting me?”**
> 
> **“Just thought I would make some conversation,” he said. “But I guess not.”**
> 
> **Felicity didn’t respond with the exception of doubling the pool. She looked at her cards and could see victory in the horizon. As Felicity tossed the chips down, she could see Helena approaching her from the corner of her eye. **
> 
> **“Excuse me,” she said once she was at the table. She nodded towards the man at the table before lowering her voice at Felicity. “I know you’re in your element and all, but look across the way and see if you see what I’m seeing over by the slot machines,” she said. **
> 
> **Felicity followed Helena’s directions and looked until her eyes landed on a young guy sitting to one of the machines. From her vantage point, he looked to be about sixteen years of age. **
> 
> **The lounge was for ages 18 and older. Felicity and Helena were both very strict about the age limit and enforced it to the highest capabilities. **
> 
> **Floyd and his staff did a great job of making sure no one underage snuck in and in the event that they did, they were promptly kicked out. **
> 
> **“Sorry,” Felicity apologized to her opponent. “I need to take a moment,” she said. **
> 
> **“I understand,” he said. “Business is important.” He looked back as Helena and the young guy began making their way over. “However, I can save you some time by vouching for that guy.”**
> 
> **Standing from the table, Felicity raised a questioning eyebrow. “You know him,” she asked. **
> 
> **“Yes,” he nodded. “I’m his boss. He’s nineteen, so he makes the cut, but I told him to stick to the slot machines. Nothing more.”**
> 
> **His words were confirmed when the young guy happily bounced over to the man draping his arm around him. “Hey,” he spoke with an excited smile. “I won on just my third try. Only bet $20 dollars too.” Looking to Felicity, he smiled. “Roy Harper,” he introduced himself. “I see you’ve met my boss.”**
> 
> **They kept using the word boss and Felicity wondered just what line of work they were in where an employer would take their you g employee to a late night lounge. “Boss,” she repeated. **
> 
> **Roy nodded. “Yep.”**
> 
> **“I guess we should officially introduce ourselves,” he said. “Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.” **
> 
> **He extended his hand toward her and Felicity got a closer look at the small tattoos littered across his knuckles that she noticed during the game. As she slid her hand into his open palm. She wondered momentarily what story his hands told. **
> 
> **“Felicity Smoak,” she said. **
> 
> **“Felicity Smoak,” Oliver repeated. He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue, especially the way Felicity sounded. He could envision himself whispering that name into the quiet hours of the night. “We’ve met before, but it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance again, Felicity.”**
> 
> **“Again,” she repeated. “I’m sorry, I’m almost certain you and I don’t know each other.” **
> 
> **Working in the entertainment industry as a club owner, you needed to remember faces. Trouble makers or frequent visitors. Your best clients and your worst clients. It was best to keep your head on a swivel. **
> 
> **And honestly, Felicity would’ve remembered this man. She quietly observed him during the game and it didn’t take her long to realize how attractive he was. Now as he stood tall towering over her, she had an even better view of him. His hair was just the right length for fingers to run through it. Deep hypnotizing blue eyes, strong jawline and as her eyes glanced over his stature, she could see his body was strong and muscular underneath the delicate threads he wore. Yes, she would’ve definitely remembered this man.**
> 
> **“Not yet at least. You don’t know me, but we’ve met. Briefly.”**
> 
> **“I remember faces and I don’t think we have.”**
> 
> **“I’m afraid you’re wrong,” he countered. **
> 
> **Crossing her arms over her chest, she took a defensive stance. “And why should I know who you are,” she questioned. Glancing back at Helena, she simply shrugged not knowing the man either. **
> 
> **“I’m an asshole that doesn’t watch where he’s going,” Oliver said. “Does that ring a bell?” Oliver quoted the words he could hear Felicity muttering under her breath as she stalked away from him that day in the street. **
> 
> **Felicity shut her mouth bowing her head attempting to hide her reddening cheeks. “Right,” she said a bit ashamed. **
> 
> **She laughed softly before clearing her throat. “You’re the guy who practically bulldozed me down in the street. I’m sorry, it’s kind of hard to remember a face when you’re more focused on standing upright and not giving yourself third degree burns from hot coffee,” she said. **
> 
> **“I was distracted and for that I sincerely apologize. The flowers I sent this morning were a prelude to my apology.”**
> 
> **A gorgeous bouquet of white and red roses were delivered to Felicity bright and early that morning. There was a card attached, but it didn’t give Felicity many details to go on. There was no name or address. All it said was “a little something to brighten your day”. She and Helena tried to figure out who the person could be, but came up empty. She resigned it to an admirer who perhaps saw her at Helix. The flowers were sitting on her desk in her office right this moment. **
> 
> **“You sent those?”**
> 
> **Oliver nodded. “I did because when I see something I want, I go after it.”**
> 
> **“Really?” Felicity placed her hand on her hips as Oliver nodded. Her interest in this conversation suddenly piqued even more. She held Oliver’s line of sight seeing a cocky glint in his eyes as they roamed over her.**
> 
> **“Okay,” Helena loudly interrupted. “I’m Helena Bertinelli,” she said. She could see where this conversation was heading and she figured the two of them could use privacy. “Nice to make your acquaintance. How about I take your prodigy here...” She turned to the young guy who was standing by Oliver grinning during the entire exchange. “Roy, was it,” she grabbed his attention and his arm pulling him behind her. “How about we go and collect your winnings?”**
> 
> **As they walked away, Oliver turned his attention back to Felicity who was watching him. “Shall we finish our game?”**
> 
> **“There’s no need,” she shrugged. With a smile, she turned her cards over to reveal a royal flush. “Your last name may be Queen, but this is my kingdom and I’m the queen around here.”**
> 
> **“Another round,” Oliver said. **
> 
> **“I’ve spent enough time playing around,” Felicity reluctantly declined. “We can however, process your payment.”**
> 
> **Felicity turned and walked around. She motioned for Oliver to follow her to her office and he did. His eyes most of all. The view of her from the back was just as great as the front view. There was a sway in her hips that his eyes seemed to be hypnotized by. Hips that were pronounce and he wanted the chance to have his fingers trace her curves for a night.**
> 
> **“We don’t have to process anything, I have your money here.”**
> 
> **He reached inside his coat pocket and grabbed his wallet. Felicity watched Oliver count our large bills and she had questions. From the tattoos on his hands, the mystery aura and the young Roy guy insisting that Oliver was his bass, an answer was needed. **
> 
> **“If may ask, what is it that you do,” she asked. **
> 
> **“I’m a Bratva captain,” he answered. **
> 
> **“And what do Bratva captains do?”**
> 
> **“Many things,” he answered. “Kind of hard to narrow it down to one thing, but if I did, I would sum it up as I’m a businessman.”**
> 
> **Felicity sat on the edge of her desk crossing her arms challenging Oliver. “I’m pretty sure that isn’t true,” she said. “If you were a businessman you would’ve said that initially. This feels like so much more.”**
> 
> **“Smart,” Oliver said. “I like that.”**
> 
> **“Where are you from,” Felicity asked. She could hear a slight accent that wasn’t American and in all her years in Starling she never laid eyes on this specimen of a man. **
> 
> **“Russia,” he answered. **
> 
> **“Russia,” she repeated. “What brings you all the way from Russia to a place like Starling City?” **
> 
> **“Business,” he answered with a smirk. “Starling City needed something that I can only provide it with.”**
> 
> **Oliver reached into his wallet and handed Felicity the most crisp bills she ever laid her eyes on. **
> 
> **“Wow.” Felicity held one of the one hunger dollar bills up to the light. “These are almost too beautiful to spend,” she joked. “But I will.”**
> 
> **She folded the cash and tucked it into her bra where the money from earlier still resided. Oliver’s phone rang loudly and he pulled it out checking who was trying to reach him. **
> 
> **“Just as it does for you, it does for me.” Holding his phone up with a shake. “Business calls.”**
> 
> **Oliver brought her hand to his lips with a soft kiss against the back of it. “It was a pleasure meeting you,” he said. “Enjoy the rest of the night.”**
> 
> **“You as well.” Felicity’s hand slowly fell from Oliver’s grasp. She felt a tingling in the pit of her belly. Oliver’s chaste kiss sent chills through her entire body and then sudden warmth took over. “Will I see you around again,” she called out. **
> 
> **Felicity saw all the evidence and knew that it pointed to Oliver running some sort of shady business or was involved in criminal dealings. Common sense would prevail and say to kick him out, but she didn’t. This Oliver Queen was a mystery to crack open and she hated mysteries. They were meant to be solved. **
> 
> **As Oliver grabbed a hold of the door knob, he turned back with a simile of certainty. “You will.”**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Felicity walked into Jitters ready to place her standing order. Hopping in line, her mind began to drift and she thought of Oliver Queen. Since that night in her club, her mind had been occupied with him. The Starling City newcomer that had a mysterious flare. Who was he and why was she so intrigued by him? Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize she was next in line, until someone loudly cleared their throat.**
> 
> **She glanced back with a slight eye roll at the rudeness. “Sorry,” she mumbled before moving up to the counter. **
> 
> **“Hi Iris,” she spoke to the barista she’d come to know quite a bit on her many visits to the cafe. “I’m here for my usual,” she said. **
> 
> **Felicity pulled cash from her wallet, but Iris promptly ignored her and began fixing the drink right away. “No need for that,” she said. “It’s already been taken care of.”**
> 
> **Felicity looked up confused. “Really? By who,” she questioned. She stuffed the bills into the tip jar awaiting her answer. **
> 
> **“Some guy I’ve never seen before,” Iris answered. “He came in placed his order and said to make sure you were taken care of when you came in shortly.” Iris capped the drink off and slipped a heat cover onto it handing it to Felicity. “He’s right over there by the window.”**
> 
> **Taking the drink, Felicity turned and just as she expected, Oliver was sitting by himself to a table.**
> 
> **“You know him,” Iris asked. **
> 
> **“I do,” Felicity answered. “Thanks and I’ll see you around,” she said walking off. **
> 
> **Felicity slowly approached Oliver’s table as held the paper up to his face pretending to be deeply enthralled in whatever was printed. Clearing her throat, she peeled the paper away from his face. “Reading the paper? Isn’t that a little outdated?”**
> 
> **Oliver looked up at her with the same flirty and suave smile he gave her the entire night. “Maybe I’m an old fashioned guy that likes doing old fashioned things,” he said with a smirk. “Like buying a cup of coffee for a lady.”**
> 
> **“Old fashioned or you have ulterior motives,” she pondered. **
> 
> **Bowing his head, Oliver cradled his hands to his chest. “You wound me,” he sighed. **
> 
> **“Either way, I guess I should say thank you for my coffee, but I may be a little hesitant,” she said. **
> 
> **“Really,” he arched his eyebrow. “And why is that?”**
> 
> **“I mean, I’ve seen you three times in one week,” she began. “Are you sure you aren’t stalking me,” she asked. **
> 
> **“Technically just twice,” Oliver countered. “You really didn’t see me that first day remember?”**
> 
> **“Touché.” She brought the cup up to her lips preparing to drink it before pulling it away. “If I accept this coffee, what’s in it for you? How should I pay you back?”**
> 
> **Oliver clasped his hands together with a shrug. “Only a simple request. Just a moment of your time.”**
> 
> **Felicity eyed Oliver for a moment attempting to stall him out. “Alright,” she agreed. “Since you’re such an old fashioned guy, why don’t you escort me to my office?”**
> 
> **Oliver neatly folded the paper leaving it on the table. He motioned towards the door. “It would be my pleasure.”**
> 
> **Walking outside, they both adopted a slower than normal pace. Oliver made sure to stay on the side of the sidewalk that faced the traffic, something he always did when walking with a woman. It was a natural protective habit of his. **
> 
> **Felicity took a sip of her coffee savoring the taste. “Did you enjoy your coffee while waiting on me to appear,” she asked Oliver. **
> 
> **“I did actually,” he said. “Best coffee place in town, if I may prematurely crown it that. I only had a simple order. Coffee, black.”**
> 
> **“Why am I not surprised,” Felicity rolled her eyes. “A Bratva leader can only drink flavorless coffee?”**
> 
> **Oliver laughed quietly. “I like to taste the coffee. Coffee has a strong and rich flavor on its own, there’s no need to add any of that other stuff,” he said. **  
**“If you say so,” she shrugged. “Felicity, I want you to know that I really enjoyed your company the other night.”**
> 
> **“I enjoyed you as well. Not many men can go back and forth with me, but you Mr. Queen. You held your own,” she complimented him. **
> 
> **“Conversation wise, or the poker game?”**
> 
> **Felicity glanced at Oliver with a scoff. “Definitely just the conversation portion. As I said before, no one can beat me in poker,” she said confidently. “I just let you think you had a chance. Didn’t want to bruise your ego.”**
> 
> **“I don’t have an ego.”**
> 
> **Giving Oliver the side eye, Felicity couldn’t help but to laugh at his adamant denial. “Really? You’re the guy who decided to hunt down possibly the one woman who immediately didn’t fall at your feet, send me mysterious flowers, visit my club to scope me out, challenge me in a card game, and proposition me in my office. And now, you buy me coffee.” **
> 
> **As Felicity rambled off Oliver’s actions one after the other. He could only stop in his tracks and stand with his mouth agape at the way she talked to him. “Some of that is true, but I did not proposition you,” he argued. **
> 
> **“Okay,” Felicity gave in a bit. “Proposition may not have been the best word, but there is something you wanted. You wouldn’t go to such great lengths if not.” **
> 
> **Oliver continued walking as Felicity followed close behind him. “You’re correct. There is something that I want. I want to take you out,” he said. “Give me one night and I’ll make it unforgettable. I want to wine and dine you.”**
> 
> **Not accepting his offer just yet, Felicity asked a question instead. “I’ve been wine and dined before. What makes you different?”**
> 
> **“You’ve never been with someone like me before,” he stated. “I’m something new and you’re curious to find out what all I’m about,” he said. “I saw the fire and curiosity in your eyes that night in your office.”**
> 
> **“Where exactly would this wining and dining take place,” she inquired. **
> 
> **“Verdant,” he said. **
> 
> **“And what is Verdant?”**
> 
> **“My restaurant,” he said proudly. “Rather it will be. Have you seen the empty building on 20th street that’s currently being renovated?”**
> 
> **Felicity nodded yes. She drove by that building quite often and was shocked to recently see workers moving in an out of it after being vacant for so long. It was a building owned by Adam Hunt of Hunt Multinational. He was a land baron that owned multiple buildings and properties around town and was rumored to be a con man. Once you got into business with him it was hard to get out. One of the many reasons Felicity was so thankful that Helena’s father was rich and they didn’t have to go to Adam Hunt when looking to open their place. **
> 
> **“Yes,” she said. **
> 
> **“In a couple of months, I will have Verdant up and running. It will merge American and Russian cuisine. Best of both worlds.”**
> 
> **Felicity nodded intrigued. “How did you manage to get Adam Hunt to sell you that property,” she asked. “I heard he’s a hard sell and not exactly the person you want to do business with.”**
> 
> **Oliver knew just the type of person Adam Hunt was and knew his background well. Swindling the elderly and young college students out of money they already didn’t have. Signing their life over to him because they had no other choice and in the process fattening his own pockets.**
> 
> **Hunt was one of the people on Oliver’s list to have a conversation with when he came to Starling. His corrupt dealings made him a prime target for Oliver to deal with. Oliver wasn’t a squeaky clean guy by any means, but he wasn’t going to let a dirty businessman have control over people that couldn’t defend themselves from him. **
> 
> **Everything Hunt owned, Oliver had his sights on starting with the empty building that would be the perfect space for his restaurant.**
> 
> **Looking to Felicity, Oliver finally answered her question. “I made him an offer he couldn’t refuse,” he said. **
> 
> **“Wow,” she laughed at Oliver’s terrible joke. “You don’t have to tell me what it was, but I’m certainly impressed. An organized crime leader that masquerades as a chef? Now that’s not a cover you hear every day.”**
> 
> **Oliver looked up to see that they were now at the front doors of Helix. “What can I say,” he shrugged. “I’m a man of many hidden talents. Care to learn some of them, or are you afraid?”**
> 
> **“I’m from Las Vegas,” she stated with a matter of fact tone. “I’ve seen a lot and trust me, there’s not much that can scare me.”**
> 
> **Oliver let his eyes roam over Felicity. She was in another pantsuit similar to the one she had on the first day he saw her. Her hair was down and as the wind breezed it bounced softly against her shoulders. “You’re beautiful, you know that,” he said before he knew it. She was honestly the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen and he was having a hard time containing his lustful want. **
> 
> **“How about telling or showing me something that I don’t know.” Felicity stepped closer to Oliver invading his space with her body. She saw his eyes dart across her figure from head to toe. Suddenly she was feeling bold. “A man of many talents remember? Can you show me one of those talents right now? Then maybe, just maybe, I’ll be interested in finding out more over dinner and wine,” she whispered. **
> 
> **Oliver was a little shocked at the sudden switch in Felicity. He could feel the flirty undertones throughout their conversations, but this was as bold as she’d been during their interactions. He liked it. He liked her personality and she had a something inside of her that called out to him. **
> 
> **He leaned down towards her, his face only inches away from hers. She was even more beautiful this close. He could see her long lashes and the small freckles peppered across her smooth skin. “You sure about that,” he asked her. “Once you get a taste, there’s no turning back.”**
> 
> **Felicity bit her bottom lip feeling her heartbeat accelerate in the same manner it did when she was in her office alone with Oliver. She knew she wanted him then, and her want only intensified with each passing second she spent with Oliver. The thought of being with him the first night she met him lingered in the back of her mind, but she ignored it. Now, there was no need to fight her want, she would embrace it. **
> 
> **Maybe it was the thrill of the unknown or the thrill of being pursued. It could’ve been a combination of both those things, but she knew one thing. Oliver Queen had something that she wanted. **
> 
> **“I’m positive,” she breathed with a nod. **
> 
> **Oliver grinned as he stepped forward. He saw the heat in Felicity’s eyes as her pupils dilated. She sucked in a shuttering breath with her chest rising and falling as he moved in closer to her. Taking his thumb, he brushed it against her bottom lip releasing it from the hold her teeth had on it. Tipping her chin up, he brought her lips to his. **
> 
> **The kiss started off exceedingly slow. Oliver kept it slow taking his time. Just as he thought that first day he laid eyes on her, her lips were the softest he felt. He felt Felicity relax and her lips part slightly. Taking the immediate chance, he slipped his tongue through the crack tasting more of her. She tasted sweet like vanilla because of the coffee she slowly sipped on.**
> 
> **At the taste of each other, the slowness of the kiss drifted away replaced by hunger an intensity.**
> 
> **Just as Oliver felt himself getting lost in the kiss wanting to do nothing more than to whisk Felicity away to a place with just the two of them, where he could rip her clothes off of her and familiarize himself with every inch of her body, he managed to pull himself away from Felicity’s intoxicating lips. **
> 
> **Reluctantly, he stepped back and away from Felicity. Licking his lips, he savored the fleeting taste of her. It only made him want her more, want to taste more. However standing outside her club wasn’t the most ideal place. **
> 
> **Felicity wiped at her lips as she stood breathless staring up at Oliver. She’d never been kissed like that in her life. Felicity never believed in the saying that a kiss could make you weak in the knees, but boy was she wrong. Oliver’s kiss made her practically melt in his embrace and it was a miracle, she was still standing upright. **
> 
> **Oliver smiled to himself seeing the affect that he had on Felicity. For as much as she went back and forth at him, now she was completely quiet. It certainly stroked his ego to see her like this. Leaning down, Oliver let his lips graze Felicity’s ear as he whispered to her. “There’s more where that came from. That’s a promise,” he said. He punctuated his statement with one last kiss to her earlobe. **
> 
> **Since Oliver promised more, Felicity wanted more. Reaching into Oliver’s pocket, Felicity grabbed ahold of his phone as Oliver’s eyes immediately widened at her touch. **
> 
> **Pulling it out, she pressed it against his chest. “Unlock it please,” she requested. **
> 
> **Covering her hand with his, Oliver freed the phone from her grasp and did as she asked handing it back to her. Felicity quickly put her information inside and slipped it back in Oliver’s pocket. “Contact me with the details.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TALK TO ME!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go on a date, and a chain of events follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely thought this chapter would be up sooner, but alas. It turned out to be a very LONG chapter, and I think you will enjoy it a lot. It's packed with many goodies.

* * *

> **“Are you sure you guys only kissed,” Helena asked Felicity. In her hands, Helena admired the newly unboxed dress sent courtesy of Oliver Queen. “Because this is a lot for just a kiss.” **
> 
> **Felicity played with the card in her hand swallowing the threatening smile she felt approaching. **
> 
> ** _ A little something special for tonight. - Oliver _ **
> 
> **She looked back to Helena with a questioning eyebrow. “And what exactly are you implying?”**
> 
> **“Roses, drops thousands in your club, coffee, and a very expensive dress.” Helena rattled off the list of things Oliver purchased for Felicity. “I think Michael is really going to have to step it up with me now,” she joked. **
> 
> **After receiving the package at Helix that afternoon, Felicity told Helena to come over and help her get ready for the date. She wanted her opinion on what would go with the black spaghetti strap slip dress. **
> 
> **Felicity sat on her bed leaning against her hands as she examined the dress while Helena held it up. **
> 
> **“What,” Helena asked noting her face. “Don’t tell me you don’t like this. This is an amazing dress,” she emphasized. **
> 
> **“No, I love it and it is gorgeous, but is it really me,” she asked. **
> 
> **“What could possibly be wrong with it,” Helena asked. **
> 
> **“I don’t know...” Felicity couldn’t find the right words for what she was trying to express.**
> 
> **“It’s not revealing enough? Not short enough,” Helena joked with a laugh. **
> 
> **“That’s not it,” Felicity laughed. “It’s just not what I had in mind for my first date with Oliver.”**
> 
> **“You don’t like that he told you to wear something,” Helena said as a matter of fact. “You have never liked having anyone tell you what to do.”**
> 
> **“That’s beside the point,” she said to Helena’s conclusion that was absolutely right. “Plus, I wanted to wear something that stood out a bit more, more daring.”**
> 
> **“Wear the damn dress Felicity,” Helena laughed. **
> 
> **“Fine,” Felicity huffed. Pushing herself off the bed, she went to her vanity and sifted through her jewelry box for a necklace and matching earrings. Now she needed shoes to complete the look. **
> 
> **“Also, I definitely heard the way that was phrased," Helena continued. "First date with Oliver. You say that like more will come. You’ve already decided that this is one of many,” Helena asked her. **
> 
> **“Maybe,” Felicity shrugged. “I’ve enjoyed the little time we’ve spent together.”**
> 
> **“Really? Tell me what you like about him then?”**
> 
> **“He’s a great kisser,” Felicity said as Helena rolled her eyes with a laugh. Felicity walked towards the back of her closet projecting her voice. “I mean of course I don’t know much about him just yet, but dinner may change that.”**
> 
> **Satisfied, Helena spread out the chosen dress for tonight onto Felicity’s bed and dropped down next to it. **
> 
> **“What’s your mindset for the date,” Helena questioned. “Something with potential or just going with the flow for one night?”**
> 
> **Felicity crouched down and grabbed a pair of black strappy heels in her hands. She pondered them for a moment, before changing her mind putting them back. Helena’s question was still unanswered and she quietly thought it over for a moment. **
> 
> **A relationship, she almost shuddered at the thought of it. She never had something substantial in the relationship area. It never really seemed like it was for her. And she wasn’t sure if she was looking for something real in the form of Russian crime lord.**
> 
> **Standing on her tiptoes, Felicity grabbed a gold pair of peep toe heels. Might as well show off her fresh pedicure. Plus, the heel was high and she wanted to stand tall tonight. **
> 
> **“I’m definitely not looking for anything serious right now,” Felicity yelled out answering Helena. She walked out of her closet and dropped the shoes next to the dress on her bed. Helena gave her a nod of approval. “It’s not like I’m looking to fall in love and marry him,” Felicity continued. “I’m simply looking to have fun and enjoy whatever the night brings.”**
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **Promptly at seven o’clock that night Felicity’s phone rang. She looked down expecting it to be Oliver, but it was an unknown number. It rang once more before she answered. **
> 
> **“Hello,” she picked up. **
> 
> **“Felicity. Hey, it’s Roy. Remember me?”**
> 
> **“Roy,” she blinked. “Uh..hi. Yeah I remember you.”**
> 
> **“Oliver chose me to be your designated driver for your date tonight. I’m downstairs, so I can either come up or you can meet me down here. Your choice.”**
> 
> **Felicity walked to her window and looked out to see if she could spot Roy downstairs. Darting her eyes across the lot, she finally saw an unknown car with tinted windows and the headlights on. That must’ve been him. “You can come on up Roy,” she said. She rattled off her apartment information to him and ended the call. **
> 
> **With two hard knocks moments later, Felicity opened the door to a wide eyed Roy Harper. **
> 
> **“Woah,” he exclaimed. “You look smoking, pun intended. Boss is going to love you in that dress.” Roy peeked inside surveying the place with a nod of approval. “Nice place here,” he said. “Very colorful.”**
> 
> **“Thank you,” she said to Roy’s compliment. Inviting him inside, Felicity closed the door behind Roy, turned to meet him with her hands on her hips and a very pointed look in her eyes. “So, I take it, coming to pick me up for a date was too much for your boss to handle? He had to send his delegate,” she questioned. **
> 
> **Felicity could see the shock in Roy’s eyes as he looked at her. She could tell he wasn’t expecting that response from her.**
> 
> **“That’s totally not it. He’s** ** just hanging back to make sure everything is perfect for tonight.”**
> 
> **“Oh really,” she laughed.**
> 
> **“Yes,” Roy nodded. “He’s going the extra mile for you, you know? Like the dress for instance. Had it made specifically for you. I heard him placing the order myself.”**
> 
> **“He had this specially made,” she questioned. **
> 
> **“Sure did,” Roy nodded. “From a Cat Grant or something like that,” he said. **
> 
> **Cat Grant was a world renowned fashion designer. Felicity would be lying if she pretended as if she wasn’t a fan of hers, but she was. Five pairs of Cat Grant shoes lined her closet at this very moment. **
> 
> **“Oh,” she replied quietly to Roy. “That’s...interesting. And sweet I guess.”**
> 
> **“He warned me that you were like this,” Roy whispered to himself, but Felicity could still hear every word.**
> 
> **“Like what,” she laughed. Crossing her arms, she awaited an answer. **
> 
> **“That you’re like a whip,”**
> 
> **“A whip,” she repeated with a laugh. “What does that even mean?”**
> 
> **“A sharp tongue to go with your just as sharp mind and could come across as...a lot.” Roy shrugged shooting his hands up surrendering. “His words, not mine.”**
> 
> **“Really?” She walked up to him. “Oliver’s words?”**
> 
> **“Yes, really. I can clearly see he was not lying. But now I feel as if I’m digging myself a hole here and probably digging my boss one as well, so I’m just going to shut up now before I ruin his date,” Roy said. **
> 
> **Felicity laughed quietly at Roy. She decided that was enough of the third degree for him. Catching a glimpse of herself in her mirror, Felicity turned her head examining her appearance. “You know what...” she thought to herself for a moment when an idea formed in her mind. “Let’s see what your boss thinks about this. Give me fifteen minutes and then I’ll be ready,” she said. **
> 
> **Roy dropped to a seat on the sofa. He grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and sat back propping his leg on his knee. “Sure thing. I’ll wait here.”**
> 
> **It actually took twenty minutes for Felicity to change her dress, hair, accessories, and reinforce her makeup. She kept the same shoes on, but everything else was different. A coral colored satin mini dress with a deep neckline adorned her body. Gold jewelry accented her look. Her hair was now straight and flowed down her back. Finally, she opened her bedroom door to see Roy pacing back and forth in her living room. He turned to her looking very stressed and exasperated glancing at the watch on his wrist. **
> 
> **“Ready,” she asked him. **
> 
> **He didn’t reply with words, but his eyes scanned her from head to toe with a questioning gaze. “That’s not...”**
> 
> **“Not the dress Oliver chose,” she completed his sentence for him. Tucking her clutch underneath her arm, she motioned for Roy to follow her to her front door. “I know.” She grabbed her coat from the coat rack and slipped it on.**
> 
> **“Was something wrong with it,” Roy asked. **
> 
> **“No,” she answered. “I just had a last minute change of heart. Just a girl thing, you know.”**
> 
> **“Right,” Roy nodded with an uncertain smile. He checked his watch once more. “We’re sort of pressed for time, so let’s get you to the car, shall we?”**
> 
> **Felicity wanted to laugh at how flustered she seemed to have made Roy in such a short amount of time. It wasn’t anything against him, it had more so to do with Oliver and his slight display of chauvinism. Oliver wasn’t currently there, so for the time being, Roy was subjected to it. **
> 
> **Roy seemed to be a nice young guy and from this moment on, she figured she would take it easy on him the rest of the night. “Lead the way,” she told him. **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Roy pulled up to the building that was designated as Verdant with a slow stop. “We’re here my lady,” he said cutting the car off. Before Felicity could respond, he hopped out and ran to her passenger side door opening it for her. **
> 
> **“Thank you.” Felicity took Roy’s outstretched hand and stepped outside. “So, our date is at Verdant? How exactly?” She looked to Roy and he only shrugged in response closing the door. **
> 
> **Oliver didn’t give her many details to go on outside of a night of wining and dining. Foolishly, she assumed that meant at a functioning restaurant. Felicity wondered just how Oliver would pull off a date night in a place that was not up and running. **
> 
> **Suddenly Felicity could feel the presence of another set of eyes on her. She knew instantly it was Oliver because the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention as he cleared his throat announcing himself. Turning to meet him, he acknowledged her with a nod and smile while approaching them. **
> 
> **Oliver was dressed in matching gray slacks and matching gray suit jacket with a handkerchief placed in the pocket. They were both form fitting and Felicity could see his physique clear as day. He wore a starched white shirt unbuttoned at the neck. A simple silver chain was around his neck resting against his skin. It was as if the dress shoes on her feet were pillows the way he glided over to her and Roy. **
> 
> **“Hi Felicity,” he said. Taking her hand from Roy as he leaned in kissing her cheek. “Thank you Roy,” he said turning to him.**
> 
> **“Sure thing. Need anything else?”**
> 
> **“No, that will be all. Enjoy the rest of your night.”**
> 
> **“Bye Felicity.” Roy turned to Oliver with a slight wink. “I hope you two kids have a wonderful time tonight.”**
> 
> **Felicity couldn’t help but to laugh out loud as Roy hurried to slip inside the car and speed off. “I like him,” she said to Oliver. **
> 
> **“Yeah, he’s a good guy,” Oliver said. Placing his hand on Felicity’s back, he escorted her inside of Verdant.**
> 
> **Felicity didn’t know what she was expecting, but what she was met with inside certainly was a surprise. The setting was beautiful and she was in awe. The lights were dimmed low giving it a romantic look and feel. **
> 
> **Covers were over some tables and chairs, but Felicity saw the designated area for them in the center of the room, lit by candles burning. Elegant decor lined the table with red and white roses making the center arrangement. It took a moment for her to notice, but Felicity could hear soft music playing from the speakers. **
> 
> **“May I take your coat?”**
> 
> **Oliver’s voice pulled her from her appreciating trance and she nodded. Felicity turned her back to him and unbuttoned her coat, she let it fall a bit from her shoulders before relaxing her arms and letting Oliver pull the coat free. **
> 
> **Turning back to face him, she fluffed her hair out smoothing it over where it had been tucked inside her coat. Oliver’s eyes took her in immediately noticing the different dress. **
> 
> **“Was the dress not up to your standards,” he asked. **
> 
> **“No, I quite loved it actually. The problem was that I wanted your eyes to be the first to see it, not Roy,” she said. **
> 
> **“I apologize for not picking you up personally. I stayed back to make ensure some last minute things were perfect for you,” he explained. **
> 
> **“Roy already explained it to me,” she said breaking into a smile. “I like giving you a hard time and since you warned Roy that I can be a handful, I decided to tap into that side of myself for the night. I’m a whip remember.”**
> 
> **Oliver laughed amused at Felicity placing his hands behind his back. “Roy talked a little too much tonight I see.” Oliver walked closer to her. “However, you only proved him right by changing,” he lowered his voice. **
> 
> **“I think I made him a little nervous. I took it easy on him during the ride here. I figured I would save my energy solely for you.”**
> 
> **With his hands still behind his back, Oliver began circling Felicity. His eyes dragged from her head to toe and back up again. He took in every inch of her. Stopping at her back, he stepped up behind her hovering at her backside. He made a quick mental note to rightfully appreciate that later on in the night. “For what I have in mind, you will certainly need all of your energy,” he whispered. Bringing his hands from behind him, he bracketed Felicity in his arms. He slowly dragged his hands up from her curvy hips to her arms feeling the material of her dress against his fingertips. **
> 
> **“I must say your choice for tonight definitely outshines the dress I had for you.” The silky fabric fell over Felicity curves and proportions essentially sticking to her like glue. He took his hand and brushed Felicity’s soft hair away from her shoulder. “You look beautiful,” he said gently brushing his lips against her skin. **
> 
> **Felicity felt a shiver run through her body at the feel of Oliver’s lips. The feel of his touch and the smell that engulfed her as she stood in his arms were going to be the death of her. Her head was practically swimming with lust. There was no way she was making it through this night without attempting to jump his bones. Absolutely no way. **
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **Before dinner, Oliver took Felicity on a tour of Verdant. “So, when do you plan to have this place fully functioning,” she asked Oliver. **
> 
> **“Aiming for the next two months. Soon you won’t have to rely solely on sandwiches and soups from Jitters. You can get a real meal like what I’ve prepared for you here tonight.”**
> 
> **Oliver unveiled each dish telling Felicity what each one of the options were. Syrniki, cabbage rolls, Kotlety, olivier potato salad, dumplings and Sharlotka Apple Cake.**
> 
> **Felicity glanced over the mouthwatering dishes as she sat to the table. “How do I know you were the mastermind behind this and not someone else. Maybe, just maybe, that’s why Roy was my designated driver for the night,” she challenged him. **
> 
> **Oliver uncorked a bottle of wine with a laugh. “You don’t like to make it easy do you,” he said. “I guess you’ll just have to trust me and take my word for it.” He poured Felicity a glassful and then grabbed the vodka bottle for himself. “Wine for you,” he said. “And my tried and true poison.”**
> 
> **After quiet and easy conversation through dinner, Felicity and Oliver made it to dessert. She was on her second glass of wine when she tried to stuff another bite of apple pie into her mouth. Giving up and letting the fullness win, she sat back with a sigh pushing the plate away from her. **
> 
> **“I can’t possibly eat another thing,” she said. “As you can tell by my practically cleared plates and you can tell by the tight fabric around my stomach that there is absolutely no room left. Everything was delicious.”**
> 
> **Even though she gave him a hard time earlier, Felicity actually believed Oliver cooked every dish personally. He took the time to explain each and every dish to her one by one. Giving even the smallest details of the process in the way they were made and what each one consisted of.**
> 
> **“What was your favorite dish,” Oliver asked her. **
> 
> **“The Syrniki,” she answered without thinking twice. “It’s fried cheese, what’s not to love?”**
> 
> **“I’m learning a lot about your eating habits tonight,” Oliver said. “Seems as if you’re more of a finger food type.”**
> 
> **Oliver was correct about her once again. She was a person that snaked a lot. She didn’t always need a big meal. “Guilty as charged.”**
> 
> **“I’ve been meaning to ask you, the day we first met on the street. What was bothering you,” he asked. **
> 
> **“How do you know something was wrong? Maybe I’m just mean and surly at all times.”**
> 
> **“Nah,” Oliver said with confidence. “Reading people is part of my job. You were distracted by something and whatever it was prompted your very animated response.”**
> 
> **Felicity was impressed at how well Oliver seemed to “Well, you’re right,” she admitted. “I was headed to Helix to fire one of my employees that day. One of our dealers was stealing from us.”**
> 
> **“Really,” Oliver was more intrigued now. He sat back and continued nursing his glass of vodka. “How did you catch him?”**
> 
> **“I was going over his reports and I just felt that something was off with him. It kept nagging at me, so I pulled the surveillance. Helena and I went through every frame with a fine tooth comb,” she explained. “What was on his reports didn’t match with what we were seeing. We figured out that not only was he using loaded dice to cheat customers, but he was also pocketing thousands of dollars as well.“**
> 
> **“Wow,” Oliver exhaled. “I assume he tried to explain himself...”**
> 
> **Felicity nodded. “He denied it all, but you can’t really use white lies when I’m holding concrete evidence in front of you. There was nothing for him to say to either of us.”**
> 
> **“I like your style,” Oliver said with a nod of approval. “Calm, calculated and didn’t make a move until there was absolutely no way he could try to insert doubt compared to the evidence.”**
> 
> **“I assume being a Bratva captain calls for calm and calculated tactics.”**
> 
> **“At times,” he nodded. “Then at times aggression is the only thing that can get your point across.”**
> 
> **“Which do you prefer,” Felicity asked him. **
> 
> **“I would say in my earlier days, I used aggression more. As I grew older and wiser, I started to take meticulous calculated measures,” he said. “However, that’s not to say I won’t easily revert back to my old ways if the situation calls for it. That part of me will never truly be buried.”**
> 
> **Felicity listened to Oliver words taking into account the unsaid meaning behind each one. As she sat her glass down, Oliver reached over covering Felicity’s hand with his. His fingers snaked out across her skin examining the rose tattoo wrapped around her wrist. “This tattoo, does it have a meaning behind it,” he asked. **
> 
> **“Does it have to?”**
> 
> **“All of mine do,” he said. **
> 
> **Felicity looked over Oliver’s knuckles wondering what the story behind those were. She had her on idea, but she didn’t know for sure.**
> 
> **Looking at her wrist, she smiled to herself remembering the moment on her 18th birthday when she sat down to get the rose inked on her skin. “This actually has two meanings,” she began. “One is my mother, who always kept roses around when I was growing up. That’s how they became a favorite of mines.” Her voice was light and happy at the mentor of her mother. “Two,” she continued. “I read this passage by a poet, Anne Bronte, when I was in college and a particular quote stood out to me,” she answered. “It said...’But he that dares not grasp the thorn should never crave the rose.’ I think it still holds true to this day.”**
> 
> **As Oliver listened to Felicity, he softly stroked her skin and traced the lines of the thorns with his thumb.**
> 
> **“Interesting.” He sat back in his seat. “What does that mean?”**
> 
> **Felicity shrugged. “No definite meaning or interpretation. Could mean a lot of things for different people,” she said. **
> 
> **“Well what does it mean to you,” he questioned. **
> 
> **“I feel like roses are a great representation of women. Beautiful and can be the prettiest when filled with love causing them to grow and blossom. But women are also complicated. Some of us come with baggage from our pasts, hurt from the lives we lived, and demands for our future. That’s where the thorns come in. If a guy isn’t willing to take on those things, maybe he should rethink pursuing the woman in his sights.“**
> 
> **“You come with thorns Felicity?”**
> 
> **“Don’t we all,” she replied. As she looked in Oliver’s eyes with his thumb brushing back and forth against her skin warming her just from a simple touch. She felt a pull to him, as if his blue hypnotic eyes were peering deep inside of her.**
> 
> **Felicity pulled her hand away from Oliver with a slight laugh attempting to pull herself out of the trance she was in. Brushing at her hair, she cleared her throat. “You’re not trying to learn my deepest and darkest secrets in one night are you? You haven’t told me anything about your life.”**
> 
> **“Go ahead and ask me a question then,” Oliver said to Felicity’s surprise. **
> 
> **Felicity looked at Oliver appraisingly. “How long have you been Bratva?”**
> 
> **“Since I was fifteen,” he answered. “Captain title came years later.”**
> 
> **“And these.” She brushed her fingers along his knuckles. Her black manicured nails a stark contrast to his skin. “What do they mean?”**
> 
> **Oliver flexed his hand out straightening his fingers to where you could see the tattoos clearer. “I wasn’t the only person that wanted to be captain,” he began. “To prove that I didn’t achieve my position in the ranks by favoritism, I was put in this fight club to essentially show my worth,” he answered. “Ten opponents, ten victory marks.”**
> 
> **Oliver scooted a little closer and grabbed Felicity’s hand in his. He placed it on his chest firmly pressing his hand against hers. **
> 
> **“After that was accomplished, I received this one here. A Bratva star. My place was solidified from that moment on.”**
> 
> **Partly, Felicity wanted to know if that meant fights to the death of knockout. Just as she figured the tattoos meant he had to take down someone else to receive them, she knew what the fights really consisted of. But for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to ask it, instead she continued inquiring about his tattoos “Is that all,” she asked. “Or do you have more?” **
> 
> **“I have this dragon one on my shoulder blade. It symbolizes something I lost that was dear to me,” he said “So there you have it, victory knuckle brands, a star and a dragon.” Felicity’s hand was still pressed against Oliver’s chest and she could feel the soft thud of his heartbeat against her palm. **
> 
> **Looking into Oliver’s eyes, Felicity caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She slipped her fingers inside of Oliver’s shirt playing with the collar. Her nails dragged against his skin. “So...what’s next in this evening of wining and dining,” she asked. **
> 
> **“Dessert,” he answered after an extended pause. **
> 
> **Felicity caught Oliver’s eyes realizing what he was really suggested, but still chose to play devil’s advocate. “But, we’ve already had dessert.” She waved her hand over the plates with crumbs of pie left. **
> 
> **“Not the kind I’m referring to,” he said with a wink. “Ready to get out of here,” Oliver asked. **
> 
> **Before giving an answer, Felicity asked another question. “Who’s going to clear all of this stuff?”**
> 
> **“I have people for that,” Oliver said. He stood up and moved behind her chair. Leaning down, he stopped at her ear, so close to her that his breath caused her hair to fly. “Come with me and the night can truly begin.”**
> 
> **Felicity glanced down at Oliver’s offered hand. Placing her hand in his, she stood up and turned meeting his eyes. “Lead the way and I’ll follow,” she said.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Oliver took Felicity to the back of the restaurant towards the backdoor where he parked. Just as he was about to open the exit door, he stopped remembering he left something behind in his office. Asking her to wait for a quick moment, he slipped back through the restaurant. **
> 
> **Pushing the exit door open, Felicity stepped outside to get some air while she waited for Oliver to return. As she stepped over the threshold and turned to look at her surroundings, she felt an unknown presence behind her. **
> 
> **Without a doubt, she knew it wasn’t Oliver or anyone that meant her any good. ** **Turning around, Felicity violently swung her clutch and it collided with the side of the person’s head before falling to the ground. She screamed out as strong hands roughly grabbed her pulling her into their arms. A short scream escaped her lips right before a hand clamped over her mouth turning it into a muffled and frightened gasp.**
> 
> **Feeling constricted, Felicity immediately went into fight or flight mode. She and the perp struggled together immediately with Felicity clawing at his hand over her mouth, and her legs kicked and flailed wildly. The more she kicked, the higher she was lifted in the air as he tried to stop her legs from hitting him. **
> 
> **As he struggled to secure her, his hand slipped a bit and she bit down hard on his fingers. He cried out in agony snatching his hand away forgetting for a moment he was trying to corral her. Felicity dropped to her feet and she took off running. **
> 
> **Before she could get to the door, another figure stepped out from the darkness with a handgun drawn and pointed it directly at Felicity. Immediately, she froze and stopped dead in her tracks.**
> 
> **“Don’t take another step.” His face was covered with a black mask leaving only his dark eyes open. This one’s voice was low and menacing and she could tell from his tone, he was the one in charge. He waved the gun between her and his partner. “Now get back over there quietly,” he commanded. **
> 
> **Glancing back at the guy she fought with, she noticed he had on a matching mask and his eyes drilled into her. Felicity didn’t move towards him and it only angered him more. He roughly grabbed her arm pulling her backwards holding her tight.**
> 
> **“Can you control her this time man!”**
> 
> **“I got her,” he yelled back. He was clearly flustered and frustrated now. He tightened his hold around Felicity’s waist keeping her close to him. He was so close that she felt his warm breath at her ear as he held her against his body. “Don’t say another word and you better be still,” he said. The warning was stern. It was punctuated when Felicity felt the coolness of a blade against her skin. The lone light in the alleyway glistened off of the switchblade in his hand. Panic raced through her veins and she wanted to scream out, but chose not to. “Try something like that again and I’ll gut you like a fish.”**
> 
> **The guy in charge stared at them for a moment longer letting his eyes beat down on Felicity attempting to intimidate her more. He eventually moved over to the door and stood off to the side obscuring his body from view. Felicity wanted to warn Oliver some kind of way, but she couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t potentially get both her and Oliver killed. **
> 
> **Felicity could hear shuffling inside and she knew Oliver was nearing. He stepped over the threshold and as soon as he did the guy raised his gun to his head pressing it firmly against his temple. Felicity heard the revolver click. A bullet was in the chamber and she knew it was ready to be fired in the side of Oliver’s skull at any moment now. **
> 
> **Oliver looked over at her and it was as if she saw red in his eyes. **
> 
> **“Let her go.” Those were the first three words Oliver spoke. He didn’t make a move or attempt anything. He kept his eyes drawn hard and stern with his statement clearly heard. “Whatever this is doesn’t have to involve her.”**
> 
> **“Oliver fucking Queen. Hailing all the way from Russia attempting to exert his power here in Starling,” the guy said with a** ** teasing tone. “We only came for you,” the guy said. “But this sweet little thing will do nicely. We’ll take turns having fun with her.” **
> 
> **With each word he spoke, he dragged the dull side of the knife up and down her skin. Felicity strained her neck desperately trying to get away from the blade, but there wasn’t much room for her to move. **
> 
> **“You touch her and I swear she will be the last woman or person you ever touch in life.”**
> 
> **“You sound very certain considering where you’re standing.” he said. Waving his gun, he yelled another order at Oliver. “Put your hands up.”**
> 
> **Oliver did as he asked slowly raising his hands up to his head. The guy moved forward and patted Oliver down. **
> 
> **“You’re going to be okay,” Oliver said to Felicity. **
> 
> **“You’re making promises when I’m the one with the gun.” The guy with the gun stepped back with a laugh. He turned and pointed the gun at Felicity looking her up and down. “I figure we kill you first and then have that nightcap you look like you were planning on having tonight.”**
> 
> **Felicity watched the exchange and Oliver never once looked spooked, nervous or as if he had any doubt about how the situation would end. He was calm and Felicity realized this was her real introduction to Bratva captain Oliver Queen. **
> 
> **“I’m telling you right now that this isn’t something you want to do. Let her go and I’ll let you both walk away from here unscathed.”**
> 
> **“We can’t do that,” the guy with the knife spoke. “We have orders.”**
> 
> **“Orders from who? Whoever it is, they’re obviously not very smart,” Oliver replied with a laugh. He cut it off when he felt the gun pressed back against his temple.**
> 
> **“Shut your mouth or I pull this trigger.”**
> 
> **Oliver met Felicity’s eyes. He held his eyes on her for a moment calming her as best as he could from where he was standing. He could see calmness and stillness wash over her. Felicity looked down at her feet and back up to Oliver with determination in her eyes. Oliver gave her a slight nod of understanding. **
> 
> **In that moment it seemed as if they’d known each other forever. The silent communication was seamless between them. It couldn’t have gone any better if they practiced it. **
> 
> **“Listen,” Oliver started again attempting to distract the guys once more. “Just name your price and I can get it to you and we’ll let bygones be bygones. No retaliation. I promise,” he said. **
> 
> **“You must think we’re idiots. Just shut up and let’s go to the car,” he said. **
> 
> **Oliver didn’t move, he just kept his eyes on Felicity watching her while also watching the guy holding her.**
> 
> **“I said, walk!”**
> 
> **The guy holding Felicity began letting his hand drift away from Felicity. The knife was no longer pressed against her neck and Oliver knew this was the moment to make their moves. Oliver took a step forward as if he was about to walk forward and then stopped. **
> 
> **“Now,” he yelled out. **
> 
> **Lifting her leg, Felicity stomped down on the assailant’s foot with her shoe. She could feel the moment her heel cut into the shoe meeting his flesh. A sharp cry rang from the guy and he released Felicity from his death grip. Using her elbow, she called on all of her strength and elbowed him in the gut as he doubled over in pain. She threw herself to the ground making sure to stay out of his reach.**
> 
> **Almost seamlessly and in sync with Felicity’s movements, Oliver made his own move. Before assailant number two could get the jump on him, Oliver grabbed his wrist and with a twist, he turned the gun on him and pulled the trigger. A bullet pierced him center mass in the chest. **
> 
> **Felicity’s assailant was still hunched over in pain. He turned to her with his eyes ablaze. “You bitch,” he yelled out. **
> 
> **Using her same leg, she lifted it off the ground slamming her foot hard into his ankle with a sickening crunch. Oliver properly secured the gun in his hand and in a split second, he turned and fired hitting him right between the eyes before he could think to touch Felicity again.**
> 
> **His body hit the ground with a loud thud and Felicity glanced back at it just as it did and then looked to Oliver. He stood tall and strong with the gun drawn as if he’d been ripped from the middle of an action movie scene. He had just killed two people in a matter of a few seconds and barely blinked. **
> 
> **“Hey...hey.” Oliver rushed over to Felicity’s side dropping the gun at his feet. Reaching out for her, he stroked her hair brushing it out grabbed her hand to help her to her feet. “You’re okay,” he said. His hand brushed over her. “Let me look at you. Are you hurt?”**
> 
> **“I’m fine,” Felicity told Oliver. “He didn’t hurt me. Are you okay?”**
> 
> **“Not a scratch on me,” he reassured her. “You did really good. You were really brave,” he said proudly.**
> 
> **Oliver glanced back just as Felicity looked to the two lifeless bodies splayed out on the ground. Blood poured from the bullet wounds out onto the pavement. **
> 
> **“Who were they,” she asked gathering her things off the ground. **
> 
> **Attempting to get some answers, Oliver walked over to removed their masks and searched them one by one. He didn’t recognize either and they both looked to be young, early twenties. No identification was on them either. “I don’t know,” Oliver sighed answering Felicity’s question. **
> 
> **His enemy list was small, and a lot of work went into making sure it was. Blood, sweat and tears were left his wake as eradicated anyone who went against him. Now with his fresh start in Starling, there hadn’t been much time for him to amass enemies. Even with the other crime organizations around, he had yet to cross then. Whoever hired the two dead men lying on the ground had to be someone he crossed paths with in just a short amount of time.**
> 
> **Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Oliver wiped the gun off erasing evidence of his fingerprints on the weapon. He placed it on the ground between the two bodies. There was a purpose to leaving it behind. He fully intended for the police to find the bodies. He wanted it to be a warning to whoever was the mastermind behind the attack. **
> 
> **“I’m so sorry for leaving you alone out here,” he apologized. A rookie mistake on his part, he should’ve kept her by his side. “I thought I would only be a second, and...I’m really sorry.”**
> 
> **Felicity nodded remaining quiet. Looking down, she could see the heel she used as her weapon was cracked. **
> 
> **For a moment, Oliver thought she might’ve been in upset or in shock. She was held against her will and he had just killed two men in front of her, so taking time to really process things made sense.**
> 
> **“Hey,” Oliver called out to her once more prompting her to look back at him. “Are you sure you’re not hurt? What’s wrong?”**
> 
> **“My shoes are ruined,” Felicity breathed out. “This is a new pair.” She looked to Oliver with a pout. “And it was one of my favorite pairs.”**
> 
> **Oliver took a moment to look her over. This woman truly was different. He was in awe of her. Her resilience, strength and tough grit she showed tonight wowed him. He cradled her face and kissed her hard against the lips. Felicity relaxed at his touch getting lost in the way his kisses seemed to awaken all of her senses.**
> 
> **Oliver slowly pulled away and she opened her eyes staring up at him. “What now,” Felicity asked.**
> 
> **“Do you trust me,” he asked her in return. He brushed her hair behind her ears dragging his hands down her sides. “I need you to trust me right now and come with me.”**
> 
> **Felicity slipped her hand into Oliver’s warm palm. “I do,” she breathed still a little breathless from his kiss.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **She was in Oliver Queen’s place. A place where Felicity knew many didn’t frequent. He pretty much said so over dinner. Then things quickly got thrown out of whack the second they stepped foot outside of Verdant. **
> 
> **They were ambushed by two men who were now dead with bullets lodged in their cold bodies. All thanks to Oliver’s special skill set. Never before had she seen someone so calm and collected in the face of danger. In a matter of seconds he went from weaponless to having all the power. **
> 
> **Felicity kept waiting for the shoe to drop. She kept waiting on herself to come to her senses and be afraid. What she’d gone through after eating a normal dinner was enough to make anyone crazy. With the exception of the split second she became frightened when she was first grabbed and a knife held against her, she was calm. Maybe it was adrenaline, but usually adrenaline wore off and you came back to earth. She was still on cloud nine. **
> 
> **_'You’re going to be alright.'_ Oliver uttered those words to her in a promise. She met his eyes and believed each word he spoke. This man she’d known for such a short amount of time made her feel like he could be trusted. **
> 
> **Then there was the moment she locked eyes with Oliver and could immediately tell what he was thinking. It was as if his trust in her fueled her with energy. Before she knew it, she was ramming her heel into the guy holding her, aiding and abetting with Oliver Queen. **
> 
> **When it was over and their bodies laid a few feet from her, she didn’t run for the hills, suggest calling the cops, or react in any way that had a sense of normalcy. Instead, she threw herself into Oliver’s arms and kissed him like her life depended on it and agreed to get out of there quickly. **
> 
> **She kissed a man who she watch murder two people in front of her. Yes, it was an act of self-defense, but still, she saw him move as if it was second nature to disarm someone and kill them with their own weapon. **
> 
> **Now she was in that same man’s bathroom, having used his shower and now wearing his clothing while he waited on the other side for her to emerge. **
> 
> **When Felicity stepped out of Oliver’s restroom, she could hear the tail end of his phone conversation. He was speaking in Russian, so she wasn’t able to understand a word he said. It was still taking Felicity a moment to process that Oliver was a fluent Russian speaker. wrapping her mind around. Being from Russia, it was of course expected, but she just had never heard such an intriguing language before.**
> 
> **And there were times where Oliver’s English was heavily laced with a Russian accent. It only made him even sexier to her. Resisting this man was proving to be an impossible task, so she didn’t even attempt to try.**
> 
> **As she tightened the robe around her waist, Felicity observed Oliver. He sat to his desk with a glass of vodka in front of him and a cigar to his lips. In between talking, he pulled long drags from the cigar admiring it between his fingers every time he pulled it away from his lips. He looked over at Felicity with intrigued glossing his eyes.**
> 
> **Felicity continued to watch Oliver. He leaned back and blew out a cloud of smoke that swirled around his head until it evaporated into the air. His shirt was unbuttoned and opened to where Felicity could see his bare chest on display. He was lean and cut in all the right places. The way his shirt fell, a large tattoo resting above his heart was slightly covered. The Bratva tattoo that he mentioned briefly during their dinner. From the little she could see, Felicity could tell it was an intricate design that was very detailed. Studying him further, Felicity could see a couple of scars littered across his chest and down his side. Scars that she was sure held stories of his life. **
> 
> **Oliver finally ended his call, sat up and rested the cigar in the tray and sat down the glass in his hands. “Hey,” he finally addressed her. “Was everything okay,” he asked. **
> 
> **Felicity nodded. “Yes, just fine. Thank you.”**
> 
> **“Would you like a drink,” he offered her. “I don’t have wine, but a nice glass of whiskey or vodka can definitely clear your head.”**
> 
> **He moved to stand, but Felicity gestured for him to stay seated. A bit puzzled Oliver rested back against his chair as Felicity continued to approach him. Straddling Oliver, Felicity dropped to a seat in his lap. **
> 
> **“Oh,” he replied. **
> 
> **Grabbing his cigar, Felicity put it her lips pulling a slow drag from it. Leaning her head back, she blew the smoke upward into the air. Her free hand found the vodka glass and she brought it to her lips for a taste of the clear liquid. She could tell she had Oliver’s full attention as she felt his eyes follow her every move. **
> 
> **Oliver watched Felicity’s movements and every one of them was seductive. Even something as small as licking her lips captivated him. It was the way her tongue slowly moved across her pouty lips capturing the few droplets of alcohol that fell from the glass. **
> 
> **Pushing her damp hair away from her face and neck, Oliver brushed his fingers against Felicity’s still warm skin. He wanted to double check and make sure she had no cuts or bruises. **
> 
> **“Are you sure you’re not hurt,” he asked as he continued to examine her. **
> 
> **It was about the third or fourth time that night he asked her. She nodded taking another sip. “He didn’t cut me or anything,” she replied. “Also, no bruises. I’m fine. Really,” she emphasized. **
> 
> **Oliver brought his hand up to Felicity’s face cupping her cheek. The way she quickly caught on to his line of thinking and without hesitation went the extra mile in the form of a kick. “What you did tonight was really brave.”**
> 
> **Felicity leaned into Oliver’s touch. “I’ve had some self-defense training,” she joked. “Also, I think it was just survival instinct kicking in,” she shrugged. “You were the one with the gun after all.”**
> 
> **“Considering that you were weaponless and don’t come from this life makes it even more brave,” Oliver countered. **
> 
> **Felicity smiled as she leaned into Oliver’s touch welcoming every stroke against her skin. His hand moved from her cheek to the slope of her slender neck and down to her chest.**
> 
> **Oliver took the cigar back from Felicity. With one last smoke, he put it on in the tray next to them. Oliver quickly turned his attention back to Felicity. His hands moved around Felicity’s hips and gravitated to the tie loosely holding the robe on her. **
> 
> **“So, I take it I didn’t scare you away from me tonight?” It was as much of a statement as it was a question. He half expected Felicity to bolt as soon as she got the chance. He thought of the other women he entertained over time, and he honestly saw none of them sticking by him the way Felicity did tonight. **
> 
> **As the smoke evaporated into the air between them, Felicity leaned forward meeting Oliver’s lips in a soft kiss. She dragged her lips down to his chin, down his jaw and across his Adam’s apple. She stopped right at his chest and pulled up looking into his eyes. **
> 
> **“You saved my life,” she said. Moving over to his ear, she kept her voice low. “Also, I don’t scare that easily.” Drawing a moan from Oliver, she dragged her tongue over his ear, catching his earlobe between her teeth. **
> 
> **Oliver somehow managed to keep his voice strong with Felicity’s lips on him. “What you saw tonight, that’s who I am. Before we go any further, I need you to know that. This is my life,” he said. “The police can’t know a thing about what unfolded. All they will know is two dead bodies were found,” he made clear.**
> 
> **He stared at her awaiting her answer. This was the moment Felicity needed to decide if she wanted to go through with the night’s implications or go home. **
> 
> **Felicity noted the seriousness in Oliver’s voice. His eyes were straightforward and he nodded emphasizing each word. **
> 
> **Felicity nodded quietly affirming what Oliver said to her. She understood it all. Looking down at Oliver’s grip on her robe, Felicity replaced his hands with her own. With a slight tug, the tie was undone.**
> 
> **“I understand,” she said. “As far as I’m concerned, nothing happened. You and I had a date and we left to have sex.” Dropping her shoulders, the material fell a bit from her. The robe opened slowly revealing a glimpse of her naked body underneath. “Am I right about that?”**
> 
> **Oliver’s eyes slowly dragged over Felicity taking every inch of her in. He savored her with his eyes drinking her in like she was a glass of cool water and he was dehydrated in the dead of the desert. His throat grew drew dry and he licked his lips in anticipation. **
> 
> **That was her answer and that was all Oliver needed to make the sliver of hesitancy drift away into the air with the cigar smoke. He surged forward kissing her hard and with all the intensity he could muster. **
> 
> **Felicity kissed him back with just as much fervor. A battle of wills began, each nipping and biting at the other’s lips. Oliver’s hand shot up and he grabbed a handful of Felicity’s hair steadying her head and movements. Breathless gasps passed between the two of them. **
> 
> **Oliver pulled the robe away from Felicity completely. Lifting her arms, Felicity wrapped herself around Oliver holding onto him tightly. **
> 
> **Lips connected, Oliver stood up with Felicity securely in his arms and walked them over to his king sized bed.**
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **Oliver tore his lips away from Felicity for a moment placing her on the bed. As she scooted up the bed, Oliver crawled up attempting to rid himself of his shirt. Felicity reached up pulling down the sleeves helping him out of it. Once his arm and hands were free, Oliver quickly undid his belt shoving his pants off.**
> 
> **Felicity reached out to Oliver, instead he pushed her back against the bed and crawled over her. She slinked into the soft bedding with a slight whimper as her impatience grew. Oliver reached over her to his nightstand. Opening the drawer, he pulled out a box of condoms. Quickly opening it, he grabbed one and tossed the box to her side for later use.**
> 
> **As Oliver secured the condom, Felicity ran her hands up Oliver’s arms feeling the curve of his biceps and the strength surging through his muscles. She widened her legs encouraging Oliver to come closer.**
> 
> **He gripped her thighs leaving indentions of his fingers on her skin. Turning to the side, Oliver kissed the inside of her thigh suckling and nibbling on her skin marking her with his teeth. Taking Felicity’s legs, Oliver tossed them over his shoulders. Pushing himself upward, he buried his face in her. Inhaling her scent, Oliver’s reveled in her intoxicating smell. Her wetness stuck to him like glue and he licked his lips getting a quick taste of her.**
> 
> **“Oliver…” Felicity grasped at Oliver’s hair shoving his head farther down. She could feel Oliver let out a light chuckle against her thigh before his tongue snaked out parting her folds. His hand slowly came up joining his tongue in bringing Felicity pleasure. Brushing his thumb against her clit, he treated it like a precious pearl.**
> 
> **As Oliver’s mouth worked her over, Felicity felt as if she could see white spots dancing on the ceiling. Her sweet and warm release came down and covered his lips. His first taste of her and she was just as sweet as he imagined the minute he laid eyes on her.**
> 
> **Felicity swiped her hair away from her face and took a moment to gather herself. She felt the strength re-enter her legs, so she took Oliver’s distracted moment and flipped them around. Now she was on top and holding the power.**
> 
> **Oliver sat up meeting Felicity’s lips with his. His hands bracketed her face as she kissed him with deep passion that he instantly matched with his own. “How do you want it,” he asked against her lips.**
> 
> **It was Felicity’s turn to shove Oliver back and she did.**  
**Leaning over, Felicity pressed her lips against Oliver’s chest. Her hands traced the star tattoo and her lips followed the path her fingers previously took. Traveling down further, she dragged her tongue across his hard abs. She could hear Oliver’s breath hitch the lower she got.**
> 
> **Against her thigh, Felicity could feel Oliver’s hard arousal and her anticipation grew with each passing second. Looking up at him, she lowered her voice to barely a whisper. “I want all of you,” she whispered grinding down on him. “I want the version of the man you’ve given me glimpses of tonight. Don’t hold anything back.”**
> 
> **Oliver’s hands ran down the slope of her back and over her round bottom, stilling once they landed on her hips. Oliver tightened his grip on her hips and lifted Felicity up slightly. Reaching around Felicity grabbed ahold of Oliver in her hands and slinked down on him. She gasped hard at the fullness of the way Oliver stretched her. She didn’t use the word perfect often, but the feel of Oliver slipping between her folds and deep inside of her was perfect.**
> 
> **Oliver flipped them around once more placing Felicity on her back and asserting his dominance over her. He pulled out and roughly entered her sending her body for a jolt. As he settled into a rhythm, Russian words began to slip from Oliver’s lips and it turned Felicity on even more. Something she didn’t think was possible, but her body apparently knew no limits at the hands of Oliver. She didn’t know what the words meant, but they were beautiful to her.**
> 
> **Felicity eyes fluttered as she got lost in the feel and sounds of Oliver. Her body curled around him and her walls clenched. His rhythm slowed, and Felicity opened her eyes to see Oliver staring down at her. His eyes never looked as beautiful as they did in the moment. Someway she felt even more naked than her body was underneath him. It almost felt as if he was looking through her, peering into her soul.**
> 
> **Words seemed to hang on their lips as they both looked at each other softly panting attempting to collect themselves. **
> 
> **Oliver brushed Felicity’s hair away from her damp forehead as his eyes continued to essentially drank her in. The way her blonde hair was spread out and her skin and cheeks flushed red gave her an angelic like glow. Beautiful. That’s all he kept thinking to himself. She was beautiful and gorgeous **
> 
> **He dragged his forefinger down her cheek to her chin and tipped her head up. Neither one knew what the unspoken words between them meant, so they just stayed in the moment. Tangled in each other’s arms breathing the other in as their lips connected in a kiss. **
> 
> **Felicity legs bracketed his sides as Oliver held her face in his hands. She draped her arm around his neck with one hand in his distressed hair. They kissed each other slow drawing quiet satisfied moans from one another. The dominance they both were trying to assert earlier was completely gone with both giving themselves over to the other. Pulling away slowly, they looked at each other realizing that there was no way they were done with each other for the night.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The next morning when Felicity opened her eyes, she didn’t expect to still be in Oliver’s bed. After the exhausting night they had, it was no wonder she fell asleep. The previous night memories began in her mind. The wonderful date, to the ambush and then to the way they spent the night and early morning getting to know one another in the most intimate way possible. **
> 
> **Sitting up, she gathered Oliver’s sheet up around her brushing her hair from her face. Looking around and listening for a moment, she realized she was all alone in his bedroom after hearing no sign of him in the bathroom. **
> 
> **As Felicity slipped out of the bed, she could hear muffled voices coming from another room in the loft. She couldn’t quite make out the words, but the conversation seemed to be very serious and heavy. Her clothes from last night, slippers, a new set of towels and a toothbrush were spread out on the foot of the bed. Something Oliver must’ve done before he disappeared into the loft. **
> 
> **Wrapping the sheet around herself, Felicity grabbed her things and headed to the restroom. Fifteen minutes later, dressed and with her belongings in tow, she tiptoed out of the bedroom towards the front of the loft. Once she got to the stairs, the voices she heard earlier grew louder. Peering over the stairwell she could see that the commotion was actually coming from Oliver’s living room. She stopped at the top obscuring her body behind the wall and peeked out. Oliver stood in the room with three other people. She recognized Roy sitting on the couch quietly and two unknown guys surrounding him with their voices raised. **
> 
> **“We found the car the guys used from last night. It’s at Alexei’s now.” She couldn’t see the guy speaking face, but from the back she saw that he had a towering frame with massive wide shoulders. His voice was very commanding as if he’d been in a leadership position before. “Once it’s been searched and taken apart from top to bottom, hopefully it gives us confirmation on who they were working for.“**
> 
> **“Thanks John,” Oliver nodded. “I’m pretty sure we know who it is considering where it happened.”**
> 
> **“Makes the most sense,” he agreed. “I also expect the police to be here before the day is over.”**
> 
> **“They won’t find anything,” Oliver shrugged. “But let them come. It’s time to acquaint myself with Starling City’s Police Department anyhow.”**
> 
> **The man nodded in agreement. “Especially those two new young spirited detectives on the force...”**
> 
> **“I hope you realize that you lucked out.” The next guy to speak had the most gruff and hard voice Felicity ever heard. It seemed like it should hurt for him to talk with the rough way his words came out. **
> 
> **Oliver held his hand up and all talking immediately ceased. The loft seemed to grow quieter as if every room and object in the place knew Oliver commanded silence. Felicity saw Roy sit up and began paying closer attention to what was happening in the center of the room. **
> 
> **“Hold that thought John,” Oliver said before staring directly at the other guy. “I think Slade here has something to get off of his chest.” **
> 
> **The guy standing by the fireplace looked over with a questioning shrug. “What? I said what I had to say.”**
> 
> **“No to me it seems as if you have more to say. Like something may be bothering you,” Oliver said. “You have the floor. Speak freely.”**
> 
> **“Listen. I just don’t like how things unfolded last night and I feel like it all could’ve handled better. For one, you were weaponless. That could’ve easily been disastrous.”**
> 
> **Oliver laughed an amused chuckle as he walked away. “Those guys were nothing more than young punks. I’ve taken out guys three times their size before. You must have forgotten how I came to be who I am,” he stated. **
> 
> **“I haven’t forgotten,” he replied. “But maybe you have.”**
> 
> **Oliver stopped dead in his tracks and spun around on his heels glaring directly at Slade. The slight joking manner he held earlier was gone and now his eyes were blazing with anger. **
> 
> **Roy shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked to John who didn’t say a word as he dropped to a seat next to Roy. **
> 
> **“And what the hell is that supposed to mean,” Oliver asked stepping closer to Slade. “Please enlighten me, but I will caution you to choose the next words you speak to me very carefully.”**
> 
> **“I just think you may have been a bit distracted. With this...” He paused as if his mind had momentarily gone blank. “This Felicity. What exactly do we know about her?”**
> 
> **When Felicity heard her name, she wanted to turn around and quietly ease back to Oliver’s room. Pretend as if she never heard or saw anything. She took one step backwards, but then Oliver’s response made her pause.**
> 
> **“I’ve already taken care of that. There’s nothing for you to know about her. She’s my concern and my concern only,” Oliver angrily yelled at Slade. “Your only concern needs to be to never question me in my home ever again. It would be wise for you to take a step back and actually remember who is in charge here and who follows the orders.”**
> 
> **Slade’s mouth reluctantly shut and he only scowled at Oliver in return. Letting out a defeated sigh, he took a step back away from Oliver and leaned back against the fireplace. “You’re right,” he said quietly. “I apologize.”**
> 
> **Felicity continued to watch from her vantage point when suddenly the guy known as John looked up meeting her eyes. **
> 
> **“Oliver,” she heard him whisper. He discreetly motioned to where she was standing and Oliver immediately shifted his gaze to her. Instantly every set of eyes in the living room landed on her and she was the center of attention. John and Slade both stared ahead, but Roy gave her a slight smile of acknowledgement.**
> 
> **“I need to take a moment,” Oliver announced as he turned his full attention over to Felicity. **
> 
> **Felicity could see the anger still in his pupils as he walked towards her, but as he drew closer, the anger slipped away revealing his normal gaze. **
> 
> **“Sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or walk in on this.” Felicity apologized for interrupting what seemed to be a very important conversation. Even though her name was mentioned, she preferred not to be involved in it. “Obviously you’re very busy here, so I was just going to slip out, call for a ride and head home.”**
> 
> **“I was going to take you home, but unfortunately this came up,” Oliver said. “I’ll have Roy take you. No need to call for anything.” When he woke that morning, he knew he would have to deal with what happened last night and also get Felicity home, so he immediately called Roy and told him to come over. “Is that alright,” he asked. **
> 
> **“Sure,” Felicity nodded. “Sounds good.” **
> 
> **“It’s just that I need to finish handling things from last night,” Oliver continued. **
> 
> **“I get it,” she said. There was no need for him to explain any further. Last night’s events definitely called for some discussion and considering the way she and Oliver ended their night, he needed to take this time to talk to his constituents. “I’m perfectly fine with Roy taking me. He makes for great conversation actually.”**
> 
> **“Alright,” Oliver laughed softly. **
> 
> **From the moment he and Felicity left the restaurant, nothing happened the way Oliver planned it in his mind. From handling those two surprise punks, to taking Felicity home with him and spending the night with her. He’d gone into that date with the same mindset he always used. Wine and dine her, go back to her place for a nightcap and then leave before the sun could come up. Instead, he brought Felicity back to his personal place, let her into his bed, spent the night and morning together and now he was securing transportation for her. He had to admit he was bewildered and perplexed by the chain of events that unfolded and his response to them. **
> 
> **Oliver glanced back at Roy with a beckoning nod and he jumped at attention. “Make sure she gets home okay,” he commanded as Roy nodded. **
> 
> **“Also, I’m keeping these slippers,” she whispered to Oliver. “My shoes broke remember, and I really didn’t want to hobble.” **
> 
> **“It’s okay,” Oliver whispered back to her. “I left them there for you.”**
> 
> **Roy stood at the bottom of the stairwell offering Felicity his hand. She took it stepping down the last few steps and followed him to the door. **
> 
> **“I heard you fought back,” Roy said as he led Felicity out into the hallway heading for the elevator. “That’s extremely badass,” he grinned. **
> 
> **“Yeah.” Felicity motioned towards the heels in her hands. “And my precious heels were caught in the crossfire.”**
> 
> **As Roy continued the conversation, Felicity glanced back once more before the door had a chance to completely shut. She could see Oliver standing in the middle of the room with John and Slade both standing to the side of him. His hands were clasped behind his back and his eyes were focused intently. She recognized the look from what she saw last night when those men had them. And from when Slade questioned him. It was the look of intensity and fire. **
> 
> **The events of the past eight hours hit her like a train. It was her reminder that she didn’t spend the night with a regular guy with a normal occupation. She spent the night getting to know and giving herself and her body to a man that truly was a captain of the Bratva through and through. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starling City Police Department investigates the two dead bodies leading to Felicity being questioned by detectives. An unlikely source confirms to Oliver his suspicions on who tried to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first update of 2020! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Enjoy the next part of this saga.

* * *

> **Around noon, Oliver received a call requesting his presence at the Starling City Police Department. He estimated that was time enough for them to find the bodies, determine the cause of death and finally, link it back to him for questioning. **
> 
> **He walked into the precinct, through the metal detectors and was soon escorted to a holding room that held only a table and three uncomfortable looking chairs inside. The junior looking cop told him to have a seat and wait for detectives to come in. **
> 
> **After fifteen minutes of idle waiting, the door opened and they walked in. Files in hand and a serious stern look on etched onto their faces. **
> 
> **“Good afternoon Mr. Queen,” the guy entering first spoke. “Detective Malone and Detective Drake.”**
> 
> **“Oliver Queen,” he replied. “You already know that, so can we get to why you’ve called me down here?”**
> 
> **Detective Drake reached into the file and pulled out two photos slapping them down on the table. “Do you recognize these men?”**
> 
> **Oliver glanced down and back up shaking his head. “No, I can’t say I do. Should I?”**
> 
> **“They were found shot to death outside your restaurant, so I hope like hell you have some answers,” she said. **
> 
> **Oliver laughed at the hard-ass display being shown. “Sorry to disappoint you.”**
> 
> **“Where were you last night,” Detective Malone asked.**
> 
> **“Oh last night. That was a very good night,” he smiled to himself. “I had a date with this wonderful woman. You may know of her, Felicity Smoak...”**
> 
> **As Oliver talked, Detective Malone began writing on his notepad. **
> 
> **“I met her at her place of business, Helix. We struck up a conversation and I asked her out. I brought her to my restaurant for some dining and wining. The date was a success, so we went back to my place. She and I parted ways the next morning.”**
> 
> **“Who else can vouch for this,” Detective Malone looked up and asked. **
> 
> **“She and I were the only two there. I don’t see the need to have others around while having an intimate dinner.”**
> 
> **Dinah sighed showing annoyance at Oliver having a cover story. “Will Felicity corroborate this story?”**
> 
> **“Yes,” Oliver nodded. **
> 
> **“Sure about that?”**
> 
> **He nodded once more. “Why wouldn’t she? It’s the truth.”**
> 
> **“Are you sure?”**
> 
> **Oliver grew a bit annoyed at the detectives badgering and persistence. “Should I have brought my lawyer with me,” he asked. **
> 
> **“Why? Are you guilty of something?”**
> 
> **“No,” he said. “I’m an observant person and I can tell when I’m in hostile environment and I prefer to have the necessary backup if I need it.”**
> 
> **Detective Drake sat back crossing her arm over her chest. “Alright, cut the bullshit Queen. Two dead bodies were found outside of your restaurant and you expect us to believe you know nothing about it.”**
> 
> **“That’s exactly what I said.”**
> 
> **Detective Drake stood up and paced back and forth. “You are Oliver Queen, Bratva Captain hailing from Russia aren’t you? I’m sure these aren’t the first bodies to fall when you’re near the vicinity. Am I right?”**
> 
> **Oliver took a deep calming breath before speaking. “Do you have any more questions about the night you called me in here for? Because if not, I think I’ll go. I have business to attend to.”**
> 
> **“Go ahead.” Detective Malone dismissed him with a frustrated grimace. “You’re free to go.”**
> 
> **Oliver stood up and straightened his jacket on adjusting his sleeves. He slowly walked to the door to make his exit. As he made each step, Oliver could feel the disdain in both detectives eyes as they watched him. **
> 
> **Stopping just as he reached the door, he looked back to them. “It’s unfortunate that we had to start out like this. I really would’ve preferred for us to get to know one another first. A shame we couldn’t get off on the right foot.”**
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **After interrogating Oliver, it was Felicity’s turn to be questioned by Starling City Police Department. Only difference is they decided to pay her a special visit to her workplace. **
> 
> **“There are two cops here to see you,” Floyd said with questioning eyes to Felicity. “What is it that I don’t know,” he asked lowering his voice. **
> 
> **“I’ll tell you when I find out,” Felicity whispered back. Clearing her throat, she moved around Floyd to find the two officers waiting for her. One male and one female. Both were dressed in casual clothing with their badges resting on their hip. No standard police uniforms, so maybe they weren’t beat cops as she expected, but actually detectives. “Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak.” She held out her hand for a shake. **
> 
> **The guy stepped forward first, and Felicity could see his eyes glance over her. “Detective Billy Malone,” he said. “And this is my partner Detective Dinah Drake.”**
> 
> **As she exchanged handshakes with them both, Felicity looked to Floyd silently telling him to give them some space and he reluctantly stalked off. “What is it that I can help you with today, detectives,” she asked once Floyd was a good distance away. **
> 
> **“We have a couple of questions about something that occurred last night.”**
> 
> **“Last night,” she repeated. “What exactly is it?”**
> 
> **Billy opened his mouth to answer, but then hesitated for a moment. “Is there some place we can talk privately?”**
> 
> **“Sure. We can talk in my office,” she said. “Just follow me this way.”**
> 
> **Walking into her office, she turned the lights on and gestured towards the two chairs across from her desk. “Can I get you guys anything,” she offered. **
> 
> **“No thank you.” The one named Dinah Drake declined the offer for the both of them. She wasted no time jumping right into the topic at hand. “Ma’am, we have a couple of questions about your whereabouts last night.” She pulled out a small notebook and flipped it open. “Where were you around 10 pm? An incident occurred last night and we think you may have been in the vicinity.”**
> 
> **“Oh well I couldn’t have been. Last night I was out on a date,” Felicity answered. “A date with Oliver Queen at his restaurant. Well not exactly a restaurant just yet, considering it’s not currently running,” she answered. “And nothing went wrong or happened.”**
> 
> **“And his restaurant is Verdant? That’s where you were?”**
> 
> **Felicity nodded at the obvious answer.**
> 
> **“And after?”**
> 
> **“Isn’t that a little personal,” she countered. **
> 
> **“You can choose privacy, but before you decide, I want you to look at something.” Dinah pulled out two photos and slid them across to Felicity. “Take a look at these pictures and tell me if you recognize the men in them.”**
> 
> **Felicity knew what she was about to be shown. Someway she had to keep her poker face on and not alert these two of anything. Especially not Dinah, she could tell she was the one calling the shots. Scooting closer, she picked the photos up and looked down at them. **
> 
> **Her eyebrows knitted as she looked at the bodies of the two men. When she last saw them, they were on the ground bleeding, now they laid on cold hard slabs with all of the life drained from them. The one who held her against her will with a knife against her and the other who waved a gun at her. They got what they deserved. There wasn’t an ounce of sympathy she could muster up for them, but somehow she would have to fake it. **
> 
> **She dropped the photos from her hands as if they burned at the touch. She shoved them back towards Dinah knitting her eyebrows in concern. “Who are they?”**
> 
> **“That’s what we are trying to figure out. We were hoping you would have some insight.”**
> 
> **“Me,” she exclaimed. “Why would I know them? I don’t know who you think I am, but I know absolutely nothing about dead bodies.”**
> 
> **Billy spoke up this time. “They were found outside of Verdant shot to death. This is why it’s important to know your whereabouts last night.”**
> 
> **Dinah slipped the photos back into her pockets. “So, what will it be,” she asked. “Privacy or the truth?”**
> 
> **Felicity looked over to Dinah forcing herself to bite down on her tongue and swallow the comment that she was seconds away from making. **
> 
> **“The truth is that Oliver and I went back to his place,” she answered quietly. “He nor I came back out that night and I didn’t leave until the next morning. I’m sure your detective expertise can determine what was happening during those hours.” It couldn’t be helped. She had to get at least one smart jab in. **
> 
> **“Do you know who Oliver is ma’am,” Dinah asked next. **
> 
> **“I know as much as you learn with a couple of casual conversations and a single date and that’s not very much. Certainly not his life story,” she answered. “Is he in trouble or something,” she questioned. “Because I’m not understanding why you’re asking me about him.”**
> 
> **Billy chimed in this time. “We have reason to believe he’s the head of a criminal organization. An organization that’s known as the Bratva. It’s an organization ran on blood, dirty money and business dealings and crime.”**
> 
> **Felicity stared at Billy as he listed the things Oliver was known for. She crossed her arms and shook her head waiting on him to finish. “Am I being punked right now,” Felicity laughed while asking. “I have to be because first you come asking if I know about two random dead guys and now you mention crime organizations and secret clubs that murder people.”**
> 
> **“We’re being serious here. We wouldn’t tell you if it wasn’t true,” Billy said. **
> 
> **“Listen, I know nothing of this Bratva business or whatever it is that the two of you are talking about. It all sounds like a foreign language to me.” **
> 
> **Felicity stood with a sigh signaling that for her the conversation was over. She was ready for them to leave before they dug even more and tried to wrap her into something. **
> 
> **“I answered your questions, so can I please get back to preparing my place for business tonight?”**
> 
> **Billy nodded and stood from his seat. “If you have anything to add, don’t hesitate to reach out to us.” Reaching inside his jacket pocket, he pulled out a business card. “Please.”**
> 
> **Felicity took the card she wouldn’t have a use for it, but was glad to pretend otherwise. Glancing at it, she saw that only Billy’s information was listed. **
> 
> **“I’ll walk you guys out,” she said. Opening her office door, she held it open for them. Billy stepped out first, but Dinah hung back for a second hesitating. **
> 
> **Dinah stopped and turned back to Felicity approaching her. “A word of advice, that’s merely woman to woman.”**
> 
> **Felicity smiled tightly. There was something about this Dinah that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It wasn’t that she seemed more determined than her partner Billy. It was that Felicity could tell Dinah had her mind already made up about her as soon as she stepped foot into Helix. She foresaw Detective Dinah Drake as a definite thorn in her side. **
> 
> **“I’m sure you’re going to give it whether I agree or not, so go ahead. I’m listening.”**
> 
> **“Stay away from Oliver Queen,” Dinah said. She quickly glanced around Helix before continuing. “You have a wonderful thing going here. You’re young, smart and established. Getting involved with someone like him could bring it all tumbling down in the blink of an eye.”**
> 
> **“I said he and I went on a date. Not that we’re preparing to get hitched and walk down the aisle,” Felicity said. “I barely know the guy.” **
> 
> **“I know what you said and you should keep it that way,” Dinah continued. “I’m simply saying that he’s charming and good looking. A dangerous combination for a woman and it could lead to things you’re not exactly ready for.”**
> 
> **Felicity could feel her frustration growing. She was actively annoyed by Dinah and wanted her gone from her space immediately. **
> 
> **“You’ve known me five seconds and you’re handing out advice. Thank you for the advice, but I can truly take care of myself,” Felicity said dismissing her and her concern. **
> 
> *~*~*
> 
> **As Billy closed the car door and slipped his key into the ignition, he looked to his partner with a one shoulder shrug. “Their stories match,” he said. **
> 
> **“Yeah,” Dinah mumbled clicking her seatbelt. **
> 
> **A moment of silence passed between them as Billy pulled into traffic and began the journey back to the station. **
> 
> **“So,” Billy began again. “What do you believe?”**
> 
> **“I think they’re both lying about not knowing a thing,” Dinah said looking out of the window. “Also, Felicity’s not as innocent as she just portrayed herself.”**
> 
> **“I think she portrayed herself just as I expected her to.”**
> 
> **“Of course she did,” Dinah laughed as she looked at Billy. “You went soft on her because you were looking at the blonde hair, cute frame, and innocent smile. She knows much more than she’s letting on. Trust me.”**
> 
> **“Well we have nothing else to go on Dinah. This one will unfortunately have to be chalked up to unsolved. Up in the attic it goes.”**
> 
> **“Billy, they found a small puncture womb in one of the guy’s foot. A hole small enough to have been made from a pointy heel. You and I both saw what she was walking high in today. That alone should’ve been enough to pursue it.”**
> 
> **“That means she was more than likely held against her will and fought back. Of course with the precision of those shots, we know Oliver fired the bullets. If it was in self-defense, there’s nothing we can do there,” Billy argued. “It’s exactly what the higher ups will say and they would prefer not to go after Queen when he was protecting a woman. A case that will get tossed faster than we can blink.”**
> 
> **“I know.” Dinah sat back with a sigh of defeat. “Maybe this Felicity Smoak just had a one off date with Oliver, maybe not. But I do know that this is just the beginning of a chain of events. Those two bodies are just the first in a long line that will fall at the hand of Oliver Queen in our city.”**
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **Felicity took a relived sigh when the detectives were completely out of her sight. She walked back into Helix only to find Helena waiting for her with a questioning stance.**
> 
> **“What is going on,” she asked immediately. “Cops coming to question you and tell you to stay away from Oliver. What the hell happened on that date?”**
> 
> **Felicity pressed her hand against Helena’s mouth quieting her. Helena’s eyes bulged in surprise as she continued. **
> 
> **“Hush,” Felicity whispered. “I don’t need Floyd to hear you.” She looked to make sure Floyd wasn’t approaching. “Quietly come to my office and we can talk in there.”**
> 
> **Helena nodded and Felicity pulled her hand away from her lips. She grabbed Helena’s hand and pulled her behind her until they were in the office with her door shut. She hurried to her desk opening her laptop and switching to music. Searching for a moment until her eyes landed on the first loud song she could find and hit play. She needed noise. Something to drown out the damning words that were about to fall from her lips. Floyd was more than likely occupied, but if there was the slight possibility that he wasn’t, Felicity wanted to take precautionary methods. **
> 
> **Helena watched Felicity’s movements and strange behavior not saying a word. Felicity finally looked back to her and prompted her with a question. “First of all, were you snooping at my door,” she asked her. **
> 
> **“Yes,” Helena answered not attempting to hide it. She had her ear pressed against the door trying to hear every word and when the door opened, she sprinted off and hid behind her own office door to continue listening. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t have done the same.”**
> 
> **Felicity laughed because Helena was absolutely right. There were really no secrets between them. Both were an open book to one another.**
> 
> **Helena began again quickly moving onto the glaring subject at hand. “Let’s revisit how you clearly left some things out. You only told me that you and Oliver spent the night having mind blowing sex,” she said repeating Felicity’s words back to her. **
> 
> **“That part was true,” Felicity said. She sat back on her desk to the point where her legs were swinging. The memories of Oliver bringing her body to euphoric orgasms multiple times that night and early morning were very present. If she thought too hard or deeply, she could still feel the throbbing in her most sensitive parts. “That is very true.”**
> 
> **“No time to reminisce,” Helena said. “An explanation. I need it please.”**
> 
> **“What I tell you, you can’t repeat to anyone. Not even Michael,” Felicity said emphasizing each word with a raise of her eyebrows. “Repeating anything I say here can result in jail time for me and others.”**
> 
> **“Felicity!” Helena called her name in utter shock and surprise. She never thought those would be the words that would come from her best friend’s lips. “You’re serious?”**
> 
> **Felicity nodded and gripped Helena’s hands in hers. “I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this,” she said. **
> 
> **“Alright.” Helena sat down in the chair that hadn’t been long vacated by Detective Malone. “I promise. I won’t say a word to anyone. Not Michael. Not anyone.”**
> 
> **Felicity knew Helena and also trusted her with every fiber of her being. This was someone who had seen her at her best and at times at her worst. And vice versa. They would both walk through fire for one another. But what happened last night was on an entirely different scale of things and Felicity just had to make sure she stressed that to Helena. **
> 
> **Slowly, Felicity began to tell Helena the events of last night. Since she knew about the date, she skipped right to the aftermath of what happened when she stepped foot outside of Verdant. From the moment the men grabbed her to the moment Oliver made sure they were no longer a threat. **
> 
> **Once silence entered the office, Helena stood up speechless at Felicity’s words. She knew every one of them were true because she could see the sincerity in her eyes and seriousness in her unwavering voice.**
> 
> **“I...I don’t know what to say.” A laugh of disbelief fell from her lips as she brought her hand to her mouth still pacing. “I’m so glad you’re alright and made it out of there alive obviously.” She sat back down collecting her thoughts. “How do you feel? I’m sure you were terrified when it happened.”**
> 
> **“It’s weird,” Felicity pondered for a moment. “I was obviously terrified when they first grabbed me, but it was like Oliver’s calmness took over my own fears. He looked at me and said I would be fine, and I believed him. Despite us both being weaponless and a knife against my throat, I believed him without a doubt in my mind.”**
> 
> **“I mean if he’s a Bratva captain, I’m sure situations like that are second nature to him almost. And he just shot them?”**
> 
> **Felicity nodded in agreement. **
> 
> **“It was clearly self-defense, so why can’t the cops just be told that,” Helena questioned. **
> 
> **“Because of who Oliver is,” Felicity said. “They wouldn’t believe him and they would certainly think I was lying just to protect him. Detective Drake definitely doesn’t believe a word I said today.”**
> 
> **“What about the guy cop?”**
> 
> **Felicity laughed rolling her eyes. The way Billy Malone’s eyes roamed over like she was a glazed donut he wanted to devour and giving her his personal number, it was obvious he wanted to do more than investigating. “I’m sure he only wants to sleep with me, which I could probably use to my advantage, but he has nothing to offer me.”**
> 
> **“Have you talked to Oliver since this morning,” Helena asked her. **
> 
> **“No. I haven’t. More than likely for the best considering cops were snooping...”**
> 
> **“How are you certain what Oliver told them matches what you just said to them,” Helena asked next. “I’m simply playing devil’s advocate here.”**
> 
> **Felicity was certain that Oliver was who they questioned first and then they came to her to corroborate his story as well as see if she would add more to it.**
> 
> **“Trust me, they do,” Felicity said without a doubt. Only she and Oliver knew what really happened that night. And the only two who could say otherwise were dead. The same way she trusted him that night, she trusted him now. Maybe it was foolishness, but she didn’t feel the need to doubt Oliver in this instance.**
> 
> **“What now? I mean regarding you and Oliver? What’s happening there? Where do you go from here?”**
> 
> **“I don’t know what we are,” Felicity answered honestly. “We didn’t make each other any promises, but with the extracurricular, I don’t know,” she shrugged. **
> 
> **Helena sat back falling quiet, as she could only look at Felicity speechless and stunned. There was nothing she could say it add other than to tell Felicity she was behind her. **
> 
> **“I’m not one to judge at all. You’re my best friend, I love you and I’m forever grateful that you’re safe. Whatever secret you’ve shared with me today never leaves this room and whatever decisions you make, I support you.”**

* * *

> **Oliver sat in his Verdant office multitasking. He worked on ideas for his menus, while he and John discussed pressing Bratva business. The most pressing issue being the attempt on his life. **
> 
> **John had just thrown out a suggestion, but Oliver shook his head disagreeing. “A car bomb has the potential to be too messy,” Oliver said. Bombs sometimes led to unnecessary casualties and Oliver wanted to avoid that. John eventually nodded in agreement. Oliver wanted a more calculated approach. Something that was a well thought out tactic. A hit that would be hard to pin on him. Quiet, but loud enough for the right people, such as others in the criminal underworld and people foolish enough to think about going at him, to know that it was him. **
> 
> **Completely changing the subject, John threw out a question to Oliver. “Have you talked to Felicity since the police questioned her,” he asked. **
> 
> **Oliver shook his head. “I don’t want to throw any unnecessary attention her way,” he answered. Oliver wanted to reach out to her, but he figured he would let things with the two hounding detectives cool off first. Extra ammo to go after her was the last thing needed. “I’ll contact her soon enough.” **
> 
> **“You don’t think she will see it as you giving her the cold shoulder after getting her wrapped up in your world?”**
> 
> **Oliver looked to John thinking his question over. “First of all, I didn’t get her wrapped up in anything. They came after me,” he said as John laughed. “And second, it has only been a couple of days and I think she understands what we’re dealing with. I made that clear.”**
> 
> **“I forgot. She didn’t have a reaction to anything...”**
> 
> **“I didn’t say she didn’t react. Just that the reaction I got from her wasn’t what I expected,” Oliver countered. “She’s just...she’s different that’s for sure,” he added with a slight smirk. “You know she never once panicked. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing honestly.”**
> 
> **John continued laughing quietly to himself. “Maybe you finally found someone your speed.”**
> 
> **“My speed,” he repeated. “What does that mean?”**
> 
> **“Meaning someone who could handle this lifestyle,” John explained. “None of the women you ever entertained before would be able to go through what Felicity did on that night and be as calm and collected.”**
> 
> **Oliver didn’t want to admit that his best friend had a very good point. He thought he would have to deescalate the situation with Felicity, but instead she just followed his lead. Anyone else would’ve buckled under pressure. John was right, but Oliver wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of saying it. “If you are done meddling in my romantic life, I would like to move on to the more pressing matter at hand. How do we get rid of Adam Hunt?”**
> 
> **Before anything else could be suggested, there was a knock on the door. Oliver instantly knew it was Roy on the other side. As crazy as it sounded, Oliver knew the distinct knock of each one of his people. “Come in,” he yelled out. **
> 
> **Roy stuck his head inside. “Hey boss, got a minute? I think I have something big about the situation we’re dealing with.”**
> 
> **Oliver could tell with the way Roy was lingering by the door that he had someone with him. “Come on,” he waved him and whoever the other person was inside. **
> 
> **With Roy, a tall slender guy with dark hair stepped inside. He looked to be around Roy’s age. He was dressed in jogging pants and a simple shirt. Oliver didn’t see anywhere he could hide weapons on him and he knew Roy did his due diligence before bringing a stranger into his office. **
> 
> **Oliver straightened in his chair keeping his eyes on Rory. He let them drag over him head to toe trying to get a feel of the stranger. Nervous energy seeped from the guy as he shuffled on his feet next to Roy. “Alright. Who are you and why has Roy brought you to me?”**
> 
> **“Uh,” he glanced nervously at Roy, who nodded telling him to go ahead. “My name is Rory Regan,” he answered. “Roy goes to the gym I visit at times and I figured to get to you, I needed to go through someone else first,” he explained. “I sought him out because I have information that I think...” he paused clearing his throat. “That I know you want to hear,” he emphasized.**
> 
> **“I’m listening,” Oliver said calmly. **
> 
> **Rory wiped a nervous hand across his brow shifting on his feet again. He cleared his throat once more trying to calm his nerves and level his voice. Letting out a slow breath, he finally began. “I know the bodies found at your restaurant weren’t random,” he said. “They were guys hired by Adam Hunt, who put a hit out on you.”**
> 
> **Oliver stilled as his ears perked up and his interest in the conversation instantly piqued. He looked to John who looked back at him with an understanding nod. **
> 
> **“And you know this how exactly,” Oliver questioned Rory when he looked towards him again. How did someone who looked clean cut be involved in something like this? **
> 
> **Rory reached into his pocket and pulled out a small recorder. He hit play and after a prolonged pause, voices rang out from the small speaker. There were two unknown voices and the one voice Oliver knew well. Adam Hunt’s. **
> 
> _ **Oliver Queen. He thinks he can come into town and run things. This is my town and I want him dead. Two million dollars will be deposited in your account when you bring me proof that’s he’s been taken care of. You can catch him at Verdant. It isn’t open for business yet, so it’ll be easier to catch him alone there.** _
> 
> **Oliver felt the anger settling in the pit of his stomach. “How did you get that,” Oliver asked Rory. **
> 
> **Rory hit stop on the recorder. “I broke into his office late one night...”**
> 
> **Oliver held his hand up pausing Rory. “You broke in all on your own? In a highly secured office building. How did you manage to pull that off,” Oliver inquired. He was intrigued now and maybe depending on how the rest of this conversation went, Rory had something to offer that could certainly be utilized. **
> 
> **“I have skills,” he answered. It was a short answer, but it was short and to the point. “I got the floor plans of the building and then I did the rest.”**
> 
> **Oliver fully understood what those words meant. For the first time since he stepped foot in the office, Oliver could see confidence enter Rory when he mentioned his skillset. **
> 
> **“Alright, now tell me why you were foolish enough to break into a highly secure business late at night and with no backup, I’m assuming. And also, what were you planning to accomplish with such a crazy plan?”**
> 
> **“It’s a lot to explain, but I’ll try to summarize as best as I can,” he said. “My grandmother is the only living family I have left. Almost two years ago, she moved into one of the housing facilities owned by Hunt Multinational. She was promised low rates that would be affordable on her fixed retired income,” he began. “That was obviously just a ruse used to get over on her. The rates started going up every couple of months for random surcharges that would be explained with some bullshit excuse. My grandmother couldn’t move because she signed a contract that might as well had been a blood oath.”**
> 
> **Oliver nodded listening to every word. He heard rumors about Hunt’s business dealings, but this was his first time getting a personal firsthand account of what was happening. **
> 
> **“I quit school, moved in with her and started working more hours to help her stay afloat of the growing rent increases, but there’s only so much I could do,” Rory continued. “In a fit of rage, I thought of ways to get back at him. I settled on trying to find dirt on him and turn him in. Eventually, I pulled up the floor plan to his building and snuck inside. That’s when I overhead what’s on the recorder. I figured coming to you would be better than going to the cops.”**
> 
> **“Do you still have those floor plans,” Oliver asked. **
> 
> **Rory nodded. “I do.”**
> 
> **Oliver nodded as the wheels in his mind continued to turn with an idea forming. With the plans of the building, that gave him a significant advantage over the unsuspecting Mr. Hunt. An advantage he was going to use. **
> 
> **“Roy,” Oliver called his young protégé. “Go with Rory,” he said. “Get those plans and meet back here. In an hour or less,” he ordered. **
> 
> **“You got it.”**
> 
> **Oliver walked up to Rory and held his hand out to him. Rory took his hand, but Oliver didn’t shake it. He gripped it firmly and tugged Rory towards him a bit and grabbed onto his shoulder with his other hand. He squeezed a little harder on his hand making sure to maintain eye contact with the young man. **
> 
> **Lowering his voice, Oliver spoke calmly, but made his next words crystal clear. “Don’t let this be an attempt to screw us, and more importantly, me over. When I’m screwed over, I’m forced to retaliate and I would hate to have to do that to you,” he warned him. **
> 
> **“Yes sir,” Rory replied. His heart was now racing and his palm had grown sweaty from nerves. He swallowed hard and nodded to make it clear that he heard every word spoken him. **
> 
> **“You play this right,” Oliver continued. “There could be something major in it for you,” he said honestly. Oliver believed in repaying people for honest deeds. Rory could certainly have a nice come up if things went according to plan. He released Rory’s hand and stepped back dismissing him with Roy. “Now go.”**
> 
> **As Roy directed Rory out of the office Oliver crossed his arms with a thoughtful sigh thinking to himself for a moment. Once the door was close and he was alone with John once more, he turned to him with a questioning glance. “What’s the word,” he asked. **
> 
> **“Well, Rory Regan checks out,” he answered said. John turned the computer towards Oliver showing him the background information he dug up on Rory while Oliver was talking to him. “Parents died in a car accident when he was teenager. His grandmother was his only living relative, so she raised him until he went to community college here in Starling for two years,” he summarized what he gathered from his search. “Sure enough, his grandmother lives in Havenrock Complex owned by Hunt Multinational.”**
> 
> **Oliver nodded listening intently. **
> 
> **“Says here his major was security, so having the floor plans certainly sounds plausible,” John continued. “What do you think?” John tossed Oliver’s question back to him.**
> 
> **“I think he came off very sincere. Family can be a big motivator for wanting revenge.” Oliver sat down behind his desk with a look of determination taking over his face. “Also, Rory knowing the layout of the building works extremely well for us.” **
> 
> **Oliver hit play on the recorder projecting Adam’s voice into the room again. It felt good to have confirmation of what he was already thinking. Oliver trusted himself and he knew in more ways than one that he was absolutely correct on Adam being behind the botched hit. **
> 
> **“Looks like we have a hit to plan,” he said.**

* * *

> **Felicity was lounging on her sofa when she got a phone call from Oliver. It was unexpected because it had been radio silent between. The two of them since the morning they separated. **
> 
> **Fifteen minutes later, a guy named Rob showed up to her place and chauffeured her to Oliver’s loft. After a quiet drive, Rob personally walked her inside. When she stepped foot off of the elevator, Felicity could feel a shift in the atmosphere from when she was there before. **
> 
> **There was a heightened sense of security at the loft now. Guards stood at attention outside of his front door. Once Rob left her, the guard took over and escorted her inside and to Oliver’s office. **
> 
> **The door was slightly ajar, and Felicity stepped inside to find Oliver sitting behind a desk. He sat with his arms propped up on his desk. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled halfway up his arm. The collar was open and unbuttoned. He looked relaxed, but his face held a serious stern look. **
> 
> **Clearing her throat, Felicity closed the door behind her. “Am I in trouble,” she asked. Felicity tucked her hair behind her ears.” Being summoned to your personal office, it must be serious.”**
> 
> **“Felicity.” Oliver stood up and quickly came from around his desk. Reaching Felicity, he leaned down kissing her cheek. “Hey, thanks for coming.”**
> 
> **“Sure thing.” **
> 
> **Oliver escorted Felicity to a seat in front of his desk while he sat down on the edge of it. “First, I want to apologize for not reaching out to you sooner,” he said. “I didn’t want to make the cops come after you any harder than they already were.”**
> 
> **“No need to apologize,” she said. **
> 
> **“Did those detectives give you a hard time?” **
> 
> **Felicity shook her head. “It was what I expected. I guess once they saw our stories mirrored each other, there wasn’t much else to question me on. Good thing they matched.”**
> 
> **“Maybe it was foolishness on my part, but I never questioned it,” he said. “Deep down, some part of myself trusted you.”**
> 
> **“Hmph,” Felicity laughed to herself. “I simply did what needed to be done. Luckily for you that wasn’t my first rodeo with cops.”**
> 
> **Oliver smiled. “You continue to surprise me Felicity Smoak.”**
> 
> **“I like to keep you on your toes,” she said matching his smile. **
> 
> **Oliver reached his hand out for Felicity. “Hey,” he said softly. A serious note was now in his voice. “There’s something I want you to know.” **
> 
> **Felicity felt a magnetic pull to Oliver. The same feeling she got around him each time they were together. Placing her hand in his, she stood up as Oliver wrapped his hand completely around hers. **
> 
> **“I wasn’t going to let those guys hurt you. There wasn’t a single thought in my mind other than to ensure your safety. You were priority number one.”**
> 
> **He said the words with the same intensity he told her she would be alright the night those men had them. Those men were now dead, so he meant every word. **
> 
> **Rubbing small circles into the back of her hand, Oliver gently tugged Felicity closer until she stood between his legs.**
> 
> **“You find out who was responsible,” Felicity asked. She asked the question even though she knew that there was no way Oliver would go into detail regarding the entire ordeal. **
> 
> **“It’s been taken care of,” he answered. “I also want you to know that you were never the target.”**
> 
> **It was the answer Felicity was expecting. An answer that didn’t give any details away, but it was enough to hold you over. It was enough to suffice you to not ask anything else. **
> 
> **“That’s a relief to hear. And I guess I should say thank you.”**
> 
> **“You don’t have to,” he said. Oliver lifted his hand up to Felicity’s face. His hand slipped into her hair feeling the softness that flowed through his fingers the night they spent together. **
> 
> **Soon their lips were connected, the pull between them too much, no longer able to stay away from each other. Oliver’s hands came around her waist and he pulled her even closer. Their bodies were mushed together with their clothes bunched up against the other. Felicity hooked her arms around Oliver’s neck as he pried her lips open deepening the kiss. **
> 
> **The feel of Oliver’s cool hands slipping underneath her shirt at her lower back brought her back to reality. Once again, she was wrapped up in the man who she knew had done things, **
> 
> **Felicity’s hands fell to the buckle of Oliver’s pants just as there was a hard knock on Oliver’s door and it opened. **
> 
> **“Oh,” a surprised voice rang out. **
> 
> **Felicity felt Oliver suck in an annoyed breath as he pulled away from her. Felicity stepped back and looked to see the guy she remembered from the other night as Slade. The combative one and the one who seemed to be on a bit of thin ice with Oliver. **
> 
> **“Sorry,” he apologized in his rough voice. “I can leave...”**
> 
> **Felicity decided that she should be the one to leave instead. “No, I’ll go.” She straightened her clothes and hair.**
> 
> **“I’ll just wait outside.” Slade slipped out before either Felicity or Oliver could say anything else. **
> 
> **“So, what now,” Oliver prompted Felicity. **
> 
> **“Maybe we should continue to lay low for the time being,” she said. “It’s not like we made each other any promises anyway.”**
> 
> **Oliver laughed to himself quietly. He bowed his head for a moment. “You’re turning the tables on me, huh? That’s usually my line,”**
> 
> **“I’m being serious,” she laughed. “You clearly have things going on. You’re very busy here, so I should get out of your hair.”**
> 
> **“What if I want to see you again,” Oliver asked. **
> 
> **“You know where to find me,” she said. “Helix is open five days a week.”**

* * *

> **The next morning as Felicity walked into Helix with drinks from Jitters in her hand, the conversation with Oliver from the night before still lingered in her mind. **
> 
> **It was probably for the best that they would call whatever they had going on quits. They were both at very busy points in their lives. Oliver was establishing his reign in town, and Felicity was really settling into a groove with the lounge. **
> 
> **Not to mention, the dust from the shooting needed to settle. Bringing attention to themselves would not be the smartest thing to do. It wasn’t normal to be invoked in a double homicide, so taking a step back seemed plausible. **
> 
> **With his drink in his hand, Floyd retuned to the bar and turned the sound on the television up. As Felicity handed Helena her drink and took a seat with her own in her hands, reporter Susan Williams stood onscreen with a microphone up to her rapidly moving lips. **
> 
> **Soon the words coming from her caught Felicity’s attention. Turning to the television, a still of Adam Hunt appeared. **
> 
> _ **“Businessman Adam Hunt was found dead in his office at Hunt Multinational. His body was discovered early this morning by his assistant. Mr. Hunt had been shot twice in the chest. His office had been destroyed with several items missing. His wallet and personal belongings were amongst the items taken. No word on the motive behind the murder, but sources say that it appears to be a robbery gone wrong.”** _
> 
> **Felicity felt a strange knowing feeling wash over her. She remembered Oliver’s words about Adam, saying he made him an undeniable offer. She knew what that meant. A conflict between the two had to have arisen and it set off the falling dominoes. **
> 
> **She was a betting woman and she would place all her chips in the center of the table and bet that Adam Hunt was the one who tried to have Oliver killed. **
> 
> **Floyd stood up with a slight shake of his head. He let out a low whistle. “Cold world,” he said. He turned looking at Felicity appraising her. “You know, you never told me what the cops wanted with you the other day,” he said. “I didn’t forget.”**
> 
> **Felicity laughed Floyd off with a dismissive wave. “They just had some follow up questions about Cooper. That’s all,” Felicity said. The lie rolled off her tongue so quickly and easily, she almost believed it herself. **
> 
> **“Oh,” he replied. Floyd seemed to accept the answer as the gospel truth and he walked off. **
> 
> **In the meantime, Felicity looked over to see Helena discreetly watching her over her coffee cup. Once Floyd was completely out of the picture, Helena slid into a seat next to Felicity. “What happened last night,” she whispered to Felicity. **
> 
> **“Nothing,” Felicity shrugged. “We decided to just let it be a onetime thing.”**
> 
> **“Really?” Helena sat back surprised. “Your decision or his?”**
> 
> **“Both,” Felicity answered. She looked back at the television with the news broadcast continuing. “It’s best for both of us.”**


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time has passed, Oliver and Felicity’s paths cross again, linking them forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought these two had a connection before, this is the chapter where the deep connection truly begins.

* * *

> **“Add the largest cup of black coffee you can find to that order, will you?”**
> 
> **Felicity instantly knew that Oliver was behind her in the Jitters line. He was the only person whose presence was immediately known without looking at him. From his strong, yet quiet voice, to the unique fragrance that followed his movements, down to the feel of his energy in a room. **
> 
> **As he towered over her, Oliver glanced down at Felicity smiling at her. “Hello Felicity.” His breath made the strands of her not pulled into her messy ponytail brush against her. That’s just how close he was to her. Reaching around her, Oliver moved even closer up on Felicity making it his point to brush against her as he handed Iris his card. “Here you go,” he said.**
> 
> **“You got it.” Without hesitation, Iris took Oliver’s card and swiped it. Glancing down, Oliver caught Felicity’s eye. He licked his lips and gave her his infamous devilish grin. **
> 
> **Felicity looked back at Oliver realizing that they were so close to him, she could feel his breath tickling her face. Their faces were only inches apart and with one tip of her toes, she could kiss him and feel his lips on her again. Remnants of his aftershave lingered between them. She felt a weakness in the pit of her stomach at Oliver surrounding her, but she held her ground. “An extra-large,” she observed. “Must have a busy day ahead of you.” **
> 
> **“Something like that,” he whispered. **
> 
> **Behind the counter, Iris was particularly amused at the display in front of her. She quietly laughed to herself as the receipt printed. Once it was done, she handed it along with his card to Oliver. “Your orders will be right out,” she told them both. **
> 
> **Oliver and Felicity stepped off to the side away from the traffic filing in and out of Jitters. Oliver took Felicity in particularly noticing her attire. Workout clothes were attached to her frame sculpting her curves in every place. Every time he saw Felicity, it was as if she became more and more attractive. **
> 
> **“How have you been,” Oliver finally managed to ask Felicity. “You look well.”**
> 
> **While Oliver was busy checking her out, Felicity was doing her own version of observing him. She loved the way his trench coats framed him. It gave him such a commanding look. His slacks were never wrinkled as if he pulled them straight from the cleaners every morning. His starched dress shirts were always unbuttoned at his neck giving him a more casual approach to his business look. **
> 
> **Clearing her throat, Felicity spoke again. “As do you, and I’ve been well. Can’t find a reason to complain,” she answered. **
> 
> **“And everything’s been quiet on the other front,” he inquired. **
> 
> **“All clear,” she happily answered. “I would assume the same for you.” Felicity hadn’t heard of any other mysterious deaths or events around town. Neither had she heard of Oliver being arrested or questioned. **
> 
> **“I’ve been flying under the radar,” he said with a smirk. “You know how I am.”**
> 
> **There was that smirk again. And it let Felicity know that there was more than likely something his sleeve. “Will that large coffee help you continue fly under the radar today?”**
> 
> **“I hope so,” he continued to smirk. **
> 
> **“There was something I wanted to ask you. I saw Roy with this new guy...” Felicity was trying to think of his name but at the moment it was escaping her. **
> 
> **“Rory,” Oliver said. **
> 
> **“Yes. Another guy that doesn’t look of age coming to my place,” she joked. Roy showed up to Helix a couple of weeks ago with the mysterious guy in tow. He introduced them briefly and that was the only time Felicity saw the two of them.**
> 
> **Oliver laughed quietly. “Yeah, he’s not new to Starling, but he’s new to me and the organization. Roy has been showing him the ropes.”**
> 
> **“Interesting that my establishment seems to be on the list of attractions in town.”**
> 
> **“Roy is particularly fond of you it seems...”**
> 
> **“Just Roy,” Felicity whispered. **
> 
> **“Others as well,” Oliver whispered back. “Meaning myself.”**
> 
> **“Really?” Felicity could feel the challenging spirit slowly enter her. “Then why haven’t I seen you around,” Felicity asked. “If I was anyone else, I would be offended that you haven’t visited Helix again.”**
> 
> **Oliver bowed his head with a quiet laugh. He knew the moment he saw Felicity, she wouldn’t let him leave her sight without giving him a hard time. **
> 
> **“I’ve been busy,” he said.**
> 
> **“Busy,” she repeated. Felicity knew she wasn’t dealing with a simple guy. He was a complicated soul tied up in an even more complicated world. “That sounds about right,” she said. **
> 
> **With Adam Hunt taken care of, Oliver and his team moved onto the next order of business. They were trying to figure out the best way to rope Mayor Quentin Lance into an agreement with the Bratva. While that was going on, Oliver got wind of a local drug dealer trying to pick up steam in Starling City. On a more personal note, Oliver was seeing to eradicate that obstacle solely by himself. **
> 
> **“And before you write that off as just a generic excuse, it’s not. I wouldn’t lie to you,” Oliver continued as he reached out grabbing Felicity’s hand in his. “I would be a fool to pass up the opportunity to see you.” He grabbed her other hand pulling her towards him slightly. “Someone as beautiful and formidable as you,” he said quietly. **
> 
> **The flirtatious words and looks lingered in the air as subtle quietness began. The only sounds were the hums of normal business occurring at the counter a few feet away from them.**
> 
> **The sound of a clearing throat interrupted them and Felicity pulled her hands away taking a step back. Iris stood there with Felicity’s iced caramel macchiato and Oliver’s black coffee in tow with a couple of napkins. “Here you go. Anything else you guys need,” she asked. **
> 
> **Oliver took the drinks with a slight shake of his head. “That will be all. Thank you.” As Iris walked off, Oliver turned to Felicity handing her iced coffee to her. **
> 
> **Felicity took the drink immediately piercing the top with a straw. “Thanks for my daily dose of caffeine.” She took a quick sip with satisfied sigh. “My taste buds thank you especially,” she said. **
> 
> **“And you’re more than welcome.” **
> 
> **“Unfortunately, I need to get going,” Felicity said. “I have a pretty busy day ahead of me as well.”**
> 
> **Before she could leave, Oliver reached out grabbing Felicity’s elbow prompting her to stop. “It was good seeing you,” he said. “Really good.”**
> 
> **Felicity pulled her arm away continued making her way to the door leaving Oliver standing in his same spot. She stopped once her hand reached the handle. “You too, Oliver.” **
> 
> **“Is that invitation still open,” Oliver asked. **
> 
> ** Glancing back across her shoulder, she threw a shrugging smile at him. “It is,” she whispered with a wink. **
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **“Not one, but two high profile dates in the last couple of months,” Helena said. “Your dating life hasn’t been this exciting since college.”**
> 
> **Felicity rolled her eyes as she slipped her heels on. The heels she drove all the way to Helix just to retrieve from her office. **
> 
> **“A part of me is definitely jealous. It seems that I’m missing out on life.”**
> 
> **“Not everyone is lucky enough to meet their soulmate in high school like you,” Felicity responded. **
> 
> **“But you’re lucky enough to get asked out by the two men currently holding Starling City in the palm of their hands,” Helena held her right hand up. “You have Ray Palmer, renowned millionaire and CEO of Palmer Tech, the most successful and lucrative business in town.” She held her left hand up continuing. “Then there’s Oliver Queen, leader of the underworld. He hasn’t been in town long, but he’s already making his mark.”**
> 
> **“Your point,” Felicity laughed. **
> 
> **“Just an observation,” Helena shrugged. “What made you finally say yes to Palmer,” she asked. **
> 
> **Roy made it quite known that he was attracted to Felicity. Every time Ray saw Felicity out, he made it his business to speak to her or acknowledge that he was interested in taking her out. **
> 
> **But the thing with Ray Palmer, he was quite silly and a goofball, and even with being worth millions he never took himself serious. And if Felicity was being honest, that was a slight turnoff for her, despite Ray being an attractive guy with a lot to offer. **
> 
> **So when he showed up to Helix last week asking for Felicity to accompany him to a Palmer Tech dinner, she was shocked to see he was indeed serious and told not one joke while asking her. She figured, why not go out for a night of free food and drinks? She was single and wasn’t tied down to anyone. **
> 
> **“He’s harmless,” she said. “And he’s been asking me to go out with him for as long as I can remember.”**
> 
> **“So that makes you say yes? Just because he’s asked over a hundred times.”**
> 
> **Felicity shrugged. ”It’s only dinner at a work event. It’s not an intimate setting or a one on one date. No strings attached.”**
> 
> **“I’ve heard that one before.”**
> 
> **Felicity heard Helena’s mumbles under her breath and rolled her yes. “This is nothing like the situation with Oliver,” she said. **
> 
> **“Oliver,” Helena dramatically repeated. “I said nothing about Oliver. He must still be on your mind since your heated run-in this morning.”**
> 
> **“You literally brought him up five minutes ago,” Felicity objected. “Anyway, like I said, this has nothing to do with him.”**
> 
> **“Are you sure you didn’t just accept this to get your mind off of Oliver,” Helena asked next. **
> 
> **Felicity laughed in response. “What? My mind was not on him at all. I said yes to Ray days before I saw Oliver in Jitters. Oliver Queen was not on my mind,” she reiterated. “We’ve gone our separate ways remember. It’s been some time since our...thing,” she said for lack of a better word. “We’re both busy people. He’s doing whatever it is that he does and I’m busy here with this bar renovation stuff.”**
> 
> **“And judging by the interaction this morning, he’s still very interested.”**
> 
> **Felicity knew Oliver was more than interested in her. And there was no denying that she was still interested in him. Honestly, she still had flashbacks of their time together randomly throughout the day. Whenever she thought of him, she could feel her adrenaline ramp up and the memories almost overpower her.**
> 
> **As much as it pained her to admit it, Helena had a small point. Agreeing to go out with Ray was an attempt to stave off her yearning for Oliver. So far it seemed as if the attempt was a bust because since seeing him in Jitters that morning, she was still thinking of him. **
> 
> **With her heels fastened, Felicity stood up grabbing her clutch off the desk. “I’m going to stop telling you things,” she said to Helena as she passed her headed for the door. **
> 
> **“No.” Helena hopped up and grabbed Felicity’s hand. “I am living vicariously through you. Michael has made me an honest woman, so I need your escapades to keep me entertained.”**
> 
> **Helena fixed a stray disobedient strand of Felicity’s hair. She carefully tucked it back into place and gave her a glance over with an approving nod. “You look nice, go get ‘em tiger.” **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **After stopping by Helix and bantering with Helena, Felicity found herself running late for her date. In an effort to cut down on her time in traffic, she decided to take the surface streets hoping to get to Palmer Tech in a timely manner.**
> 
> **It was after eight o’clock, so the sun had set and quietness settled into town. The surface streets weren’t busy and Felicity was happy to see that because she could dart through traffic faster. **
> 
> **Glancing down for a split second, she reached to turn the volume of her music up. In that quick moment, Felicity saw a figure dart out across the front of her car and she slammed on brakes. The figure reached out and before the car could stop, they collided with one another and the figure fell to the ground. **
> 
> **Felicity sat frozen. Completely frozen just blinking because her mind couldn’t make sense of the fact that she had just run someone over.**
> 
> **“Shit!” Closing her eyes, she threw herself back into her seat with mumbles of disappointment at herself. She grumbled curse word after curse word to dreading what awaiting her outside. **
> 
> **The person had yet to get up. Just her luck, she would hit someone and they die. The police weren’t on her trail anymore, but this would surely send them running right back. And there was no way to lie her way out of this one. **
> 
> **Getting out of her car, she slammed her door shut and tentatively tipped around the side peeking, almost afraid of what awaited her. **
> 
> **First things first, she needed to make sure the person was alive. God, she hoped they were. Bending over, she got a better look and could tell that it was a man. “Sir, are you hurt?”**
> 
> **A pained grunt came as a response legging her know he was alive for the moment. “Oh!” She jumped back surprised and relieved to hear some form of a sound. A small victory. **
> 
> **He rested on his side with his face down on the ground. Reaching out tentatively, she called out to him once more. “Sir.” To access the damage she’d done, she needed him to turn over. “I’m just going to try and move you to see if you’re alright, okay.” Pulling at his shoulder, he rolled over flopping onto his back. **
> 
> **His head rolled and it fell her way and Felicity gasped at who the mystery guy was. A guy she had an intriguing relationship with and the same guy she saw just that morning in Jitters.**
> 
> **“Oliver!”**
> 
> **With no regard for her attire, Felicity dropped to the ground pulling Oliver into her lap. “Oh my God, Oliver!” Cradling his head in her arms, immense panic raced through her body as his eyes rolled shut after opening for only a split second. He felt cool and his skin was clammy to touch. She continued to call his name desperately hoping he would wake. **
> 
> **Something happened to him because there was no way her car did that amount of damage to him. Her hands began to shake as she ran them over his body trying to see if she felt an injury. **
> 
> **Running her hand up and down his body, she desperately searched for his source of pain. Landing on his chest, a sleekness covered her palm. Pulling her hand away, Felicity saw the glint in the darkness, and she immediately knew what the substance was. Her fingers were stained with Oliver’s blood. **
> 
> **“Oh my god,” she exclaimed as she stared at her shaking hand. “You’re bleeding.” Tapping his face and shaking him lightly, Felicity desperately called out to him. “Oliver, I need you to wake up, please,” she pleaded with him. **
> 
> **“Fel... Felicity...”**
> 
> **“Oliver, what happened. You’re hurt.” She was trembling as she cradled him in his arms. **
> 
> **Remembering that her purse was inside the car, she thought now was a good time to call 911.**
> 
> **“My phone is in the car, I can call for help.”**
> 
> **Before she could move, Oliver’s hand grabbed ahold of her wrist. “No,” he said.**
> 
> **“No,” she repeated. “Well let me drive you to the emergency room. You need...”**
> 
> **“Felicity.” His voice was weak and frail to the point where she almost didn’t hear him. “I know someone who can make house calls. I just need you to get me back to my place. Can you do that for me,” he asked. **
> 
> **“Oliver, there’s too much blood. You need a hospital...”**
> 
> **“Felicity, please.” His voice was a lot stronger this time. She could hear the urgency in the way he called her name. “I go to the hospital, I have to explain how I got shot. I don’t need that right now. I can’t...” His voice strained as he grunted in pain cutting his words off. Forcing his eyes open, he looked at Felicity maintaining unwavering contact with her. “Do you understand?”**
> 
> **She certainly understood. She understood perfectly well the situation Oliver was in. He got hurt doing business and there would be no way to explain that to the cops. Detectives Drake and Malone would be chomping at the bit to throw him behind bars. Felicity stared back at Oliver. She could feel him begging her to trust him and in turn he was trusting her as well. She was going to help him. There was no way she was going to leave him to fend for himself when he wasn’t able to. She would do whatever she could to help him even if that meant throwing herself in the midst of whatever situation he was currently in. **
> 
> **“Alright,” she sighed. “I can do that.”**
> 
> **“Okay. Just help me up,” Oliver grunted. **
> 
> **Pushing himself up as best as he could, Oliver began to sat up as Felicity helped him to his feet and threw his arm around her neck. Carefully, she walked him to her car opening the back door. **
> 
> **“Easy,” she cautioned. Her plans for the evening and the date with Ray Palmer were no longer on Felicity’s mind. **
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **Driving to Oliver’s place was the fastest Felicity had ever driven. She was sure smoke was coming from her tires with the way she had her foot pressed on the gas. Despite his best efforts to hide it, Oliver was stretched across her backseat withering in pain. It was painful to witness, so she knew he had to be in immense pain. The thought of veering off course and going straight to the emergency room never left her mind, but Oliver reiterated that he preferred to go home and take things from there. **
> 
> **By some miracle, in stiletto heels with a form fitting dress on and Oliver leaning into her, Felicity managed to make it into the building and off the elevator unscathed and with no further damage to Oliver. **
> 
> **As she made it to his door, she noticed the lack of security. “Where are your guards,” she desperately asked. Men with strong arms could certainly be useful.**
> 
> **“I gave everyone the day off today,” he grunted. **
> 
> **“Of course you did,” Felicity mumbled. **
> 
> **Easing him over to the couch, felicity helped Oliver sit and tossed the pillows off the couch making more room for him. **
> 
> **His gun was stuck in his pants and she reached for it grabbing the handle. **
> 
> **“Be careful with that,” he cautioned her. **
> 
> **Felicity carefully removed the gun and sat it down on the coffee table in front of her. It felt foreign in her hand and was still a bit warm to the touch, so she knew it had been fired not long ago. **
> 
> **“You need to lie back,” she told Oliver. She grabbed Oliver’s legs swinging them around until he laid as comfortable as he could. **
> 
> **“Where are your towels,” she asked. **
> 
> **“In the closet,” he nodded towards the back. **
> 
> **Felicity ran and grabbed as many towels in her arms as she could. Hurrying back to Oliver, she sat next to him on the couch. Brushing her now fallen hair behind her ears. **
> 
> **As she opened his shirt, Felicity saw more blood than what she was expecting from his chest womb. His opposite side was stained and she continued to look trying to find the source of the other massive blood loss.**
> 
> **Her hand continued to travel down his side until it landed in a wet spot near his left arm. She lifted his arm and saw the huge blood stain on his sleeve. “Oh my God,” she breathed. Pulling her hand away, it was covered with blood once again. “Oliver...” Her voice shook as she called his name completely scared out of her mind. “Uh....Oliver, you’ve been hit twice. I think this fact certainly justifies a hospital visit.”**
> 
> **“Just tie it off,” Oliver said. **
> 
> **“Tie it off? Oliver...”**
> 
> **“It’s a through and through. I need you to just tie it off to stop the bleeding,” he said through gritted teeth. “You can do it.”**
> 
> **“Okay.” Felicity let out a shaky breath as she tried to quickly think of something to use. “Ummm.” Her eyes landed on his belt buckles and she quickly undid it and slipped it around his arm.**
> 
> **“Like that,” he said. “Just do as I say.” Oliver began to rattle the instructions out to Felicity and she followed them as best as she could with shaking hands. **
> 
> **Felicity’s face held a grimace as she did each step he said. “I’m sorry...so so so sorry.” She felt like she was doing more damage than helping. Her hands were trembling and unsteady. She felt queasy because she was never a fan of blood, and it was taking everything in her not to go into full blown panic mood. **
> 
> ** “You’re doing good,” she heard Oliver say. “Just a little tighter.”**
> 
> **“Is that okay,” she asked pulling her hands away. **
> 
> **Oliver nodded with a quiet thanks once Felicity finished with the belt. He licked his dry lips feeling more energy drain from him. His head rolled to the side as his eyes fluttered. **
> 
> **Panicked, Felicity grabbed ahold of Oliver’s face and forced him to look at her. “I need you to stay awake. Alright.” She patted his cheeks trying to spark some life into him. “You said you had someone that could come help. Tell me how to get in contact with them.”**
> 
> **“My phone...” Oliver glanced down towards his jeans.**
> 
> **Felicity patted along his thighs until she felt could feel anything that felt like a phone. **
> 
> **“Call John Diggle. He will know what to do.”**
> 
> **“Alright.” Felicity tried to get into Oliver’s phone, but was quickly met with security features. She forgot how much of a fortress Oliver’s phone security was. **
> 
> **Oliver stifled a small laugh as he used his good arm and pressed his thumb against his phone and then entered his six digit code. **
> 
> **Felicity quickly found John Diggle’s name and called him. “Alright.”**
> 
> **Calming herself a bit, she sat back and waited on the phone to start ringing. Felicity rested Oliver’s hand in her lap as she held the phone against her ear. Her leg nervously bounced as she rubbed soothing circles into the back of Oliver’s hand. **
> 
> **“John!” Felicity yelled his name when he answered. She was so thankful he picked up after only two rings. “It’s Felicity,” she answered when he immediately asked who she was. “Felicity Smoak, remember me? Well, I’m with Oliver at his place and he’s been shot.” She looked down at Oliver as his eyes threatened to close again. “And it’s really bad. He’s been shot twice and there’s so much blood,” she stressed to John. “You need to hurry.”**
> 
> **After John told her that he was on the way, Felicity ended the call and tossed the phone on the table turning all her attention to Oliver. “John’s on the way now,” she told him. **
> 
> **“Good,” he said quietly. “I’m just...”**
> 
> **“No. No, you can’t do that.” Felicity grabbed ahold of Oliver’s face. “Listen, I know you’re tired and you want to go to sleep, but you have to stay away, okay. Keep your eyes open and on me. Please.”**
> 
> **She firmly pressed a towel against Oliver’s chest against the wound. He yelled out in pain and Felicity jumped back pulling her hands away. **
> 
> **“Ow! That hurts!”**
> 
> **“Listen, I’m trying to keep you awake here,” she argued. **
> 
> **“By hurting me?”**
> 
> **“Well don’t try to fall asleep on me again, you hear?”**
> 
> **“Who knew you could be so cruel,” Oliver joked. **
> 
> **Felicity didn’t laugh at his joke, instead nervousness ramped up in her even more. “Listen, I’m totally out of my comfort zone here and I don’t know what I’m doing, so...” Felicity began rambling as she continuously switched out the blood soaked towels trying to stave off Oliver’s bleeding. No matter the size of the towel it seemed that none could withstand the amount of blood Oliver was losing. “Oliver please let me take you to the hospital, she begged. “I don’t know John, his skill set or whatever, and he could possibly take too long and you may bleed out before he even gets here.”**
> 
> **Oliver brought his hand up closing it around Felicity’s wrist. “Listen to me,” he said. “I know you’re scared and it’s perfectly alright for you to be, but I know John and I trust him with my life, so I’m asking you to trust him as well.”**
> 
> **Felicity sighed reluctantly giving in. “You have to stay awake though. You cannot fall asleep on me.”**
> 
> **“Okay. Tell me a story,” he said. **
> 
> **“A story?” Felicity raked her brain trying to think of something that would keep Oliver engaged and not want to fall asleep. “Well I have one that is actually funny,” she began. “I had a date tonight and I’m totally flaking on him right now for you. I hope you’re happy.”**
> 
> **“Sorry,” he apologized. “You can leave if you want. I don’t want to ruin your night even more than I already have.”**
> 
> **Leaving was the last thing on her mind and she felt offended that he would even suggest that. Felicity shook her head at Oliver’s superficial apology. “And leave you here to die? Not a chance,” she said. “What type of person would I be if I left you alone. I’m going to help you.”**
> 
> **“So, that’s why you said you had a busy day today,” Oliver said referencing their conversation in Jitters. “And that’s why you look so beautiful tonight?”**
> 
> **Felicity laughed softly. “You’ve barely held your eyes open the entire time I’ve had you. You can’t possibly know what I look like right now.”**
> 
> **“You have on a blue dress. Your hair was pinned up before it fell loose. Also, your lips are a shade of pink.”**
> 
> **Felicity felt Oliver’s hand close around her hip and a half tick of a smile played on his lips as he managed to look at her. She smiled back amazed at how Oliver managed to answer everything correctly. **
> 
> **“How’d I do?”**
> 
> **“You passed with flying colors,” she whispered. **
> 
> **“See,” he winked. “I only have eyes for you,” he whispered back. **
> 
> **Felicity looked down at Oliver’s traveling hand and couldn’t help but to laugh. “You’re flirting while you have two holes in your body. Wow. You never cease to amaze me.”**
> 
> **“Who was the lucky guy,” Oliver asked. **
> 
> **“Ray Palmer,” Felicity answered. **
> 
> **“Ray Palmer? Palmer Tech?”**
> 
> **Felicity nodded as she continued to change out the towels on his chest. “Yes, that’s him.”**
> 
> **“He’s not right for you...”**
> 
> **“And you know this how?”**
> 
> **“Because I know what you like.” He grunted as he tried to get a little more comfortable on the couch. “And it’s not a stiff like him,” he joked. “You need someone with thrill and spontaneity.”**
> 
> **“I’m guessing that’s you,” Felicity said. **
> 
> **Oliver’s smile widened, but it was cut off when another wave of pain shot through him.**
> 
> **“Keep talking to me, Oliver,” Felicity begged. “The more you talk, the less time you have to think about the pain you’re in,” she said. “Talk to me about Russia. I’ve never been nor have I really heard much of anything about Russia.”**
> 
> **Oliver licked his lips and his face twisted in agony as he tried to fight through it.**
> 
> **“It’s cold,” he blurted out. “Very cold.”**
> 
> **“And you grew up there right,” Felicity continued trying to keep the conversation going. “Tell me about your childhood.”**
> 
> **“It was tough,” Oliver said. “Russia’s a hard place to grow up. Being an orphan made it harder.”**
> 
> **Felicity stilled at Oliver’s words and she felt her heart break for him. They didn’t spend a lot of time getting to know one another on a personal level when they were involved, so there was a lot neither of them knew about each other. She knew he was a complex individual, but she didn’t think his upbringing was so tragic. He was an orphan and thrust into the Bratva life at just fifteen years of age. It couldn’t have been an easy way to be brought up. **
> 
> **“I’m sorry,” she said. She didn’t know what she was apologizing for, but she felt an immense sadness at his words.**
> 
> **“As funny as it sounds, the Bratva saved my life,” he continued. “It gave me something to live for. Especially after losing someone that meant everything to me.” **
> 
> **Tears pricked the corner of Oliver’s eyes. Was it from the pain or from the memories he was drawing on? Felicity reached her hand out and swiped the fallen tears away with his thumb. **
> 
> **“Not everyone is lucky enough to make it out of Russia,” he said. “...Thea didn’t make it.”**
> 
> **Oliver’s voice was fading, but Felicity heard the soft whisper of his last words.**
> 
> **“Thea,” she repeated. “Who’s Thea?”**
> 
> **Oliver’s answer never came. His head fell back and his eyes shut once more. **
> 
> **“Oliver!” Grabbing his face with her other hand, she shook him lightly trying to spark some sort of life back into him. **
> 
> ** “Hmm,” he groggily replied. **
> 
> **“You have to stay awake.”**
> 
> **“I’m tired...”**
> 
> **“Oliver, you can’t sleep.” Felicity leaned over pressing her ear to Oliver’s chest. His breathing was labored and slow. Changing positions, she got up and sat behind him lifting his head into her lap. She cradled him in her arms and held him close to her, rocking him in her arms. “You can’t die on me.” She rocked him back and forth as tears fell from her eyes. “Please,” she sobbed. “Where is John,” she angrily whispered to herself. **
> 
> **Oliver cracked his eyes open for a moment and caught Felicity’s eyed. **
> 
> **Sniffing, Felicity wiped her tears away and focused back on keeping Oliver with her. “Since you talked about your life, I guess I should tell you about a bit about mines,” she began. “Growing up in Vegas was definitely interesting. It was just me and my mother after my father left early on,” she said. “My mother pulled herself up by the boot straps and was my rock until the day she was no longer here. As early as I can remember, she taught me survival tactics and how to always use my wits. She was a casino cocktail waitress and what she learned at work, she instilled in me. Her teachings fueled me to open and successfully run Helix.“**
> 
> **Oliver lifted his hand up and reached for Felicity’s. “That’s where you get your toughness from,” he said. **
> 
> **“I did,” she nodded. Felicity slipped her hand into Oliver’s and held his tightly. **
> 
> **“Felicity...”**
> 
> **Felicity could see fear in Oliver’s eyes and hear the nervousness in his voice. She brought his hand up to her lips and she kissed his knuckles. “You’re going to be alright.” She repeated his words from the night of their date back to him. **
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **After what felt like an eternity of holding Oliver in her arms, a hard knock at the door made Felicity jump unexpectedly. Oliver stirred slowly waking up.**
> 
> **“John,” Felicity hopefully said. Carefully placing Oliver back onto the couch, she jumped up with renewed energy.**
> 
> **“Be careful,” Oliver called after her. Even after being shot twice and losing what seemed to be pints of blood, he still managed to look out for Felicity’s safety. **
> 
> **Felicity eased to the door and placed her ear on it listening out for anything suspicious **
> 
> **Another knock interrupted the quietness and a voice called out. “It’s John. Open up.”**
> 
> **“Go ahead,” Oliver said. **
> 
> **Felicity hurried to unlock the locks and chains at the door and pulled it open. **
> 
> **“Hurry.” She grabbed John by the arm and pulled him inside. She didn’t notice the other guy with him until she turned to close the door and stood face to face with him. “Oh!” She looked down at the medical bag in his hand. “Is this the doctor? Good,” she pulled him in as well and ushered him over to Oliver. “Do what you have to do to fix him.”**
> 
> **John went straight to Oliver with concern etched across his entire face. “Oliver? What the hell happened,” he asked. **
> 
> **Felicity stood back nervously chewing on her fingernail as she watched the doctor examine Oliver and while John and Oliver tried to discreetly talk to one another. As the conversation carried on, she heard John say the words large cash sum and she figured that was in regards to paying this man. **
> 
> **“What kind of doctor are you,” Felicity couldn’t help but ask. Her curiosity got the best of her. **
> 
> **He pulled his stethoscope away from Oliver’s chest and began digging through his bag from something else. “Dr. Antony Ivo,” he answered. “I’m a veterinarian.”**
> 
> **“A vet,” Felicity repeated. She turned to John questioning him. “When Oliver said he trusted you, I didn’t think that meant you would bring someone who works on puppies and kittens for a living,” she argued. “I mean he’s lying here bleeding out on the couch and you expect a vet to fix him. He needs a real doctor, preferably a surgeon, I’m pretty certain of.”**
> 
> **“Who is she,” Dr. Ivo asked out loud. “Is she...”**
> 
> **“Who am I?” Felicity repeated his words offended at the question. “I’m the person who has kept him alive while the two of you took your precious time getting here.”**
> 
> **Oliver coughed “Felicity... Felicity... it’s okay,” he said. **
> 
> **“Fine,” she huffed. There wasn’t anything else she could do, so it was best to take help in the only form she could get it in. **
> 
> **John looked at Felicity as she stood with her arms crossed. His face held a appraising smile as he watched her becoming more intrigued with every passing second as she argued for Oliver. **
> 
> **“I like her,” he whispered to Oliver before turning to the doctor. “Can you help him,” he asked. **
> 
> **“You can save him right,” Felicity asked the doctor. **
> 
> **Her question as well as John’s went unanswered as he continued to check Oliver. Felicity grimaced as Oliver cried out in pain while the doctor moved and prodded at him. **
> 
> **“You’ve really done a number on yourself,” Ivo said. “A through and through in your arm and there seems to be a bullet lodged in your upper torso. No exit wound.”**
> 
> **“Alright, so do whatever it is that you need to do,” John ordered. **
> 
> **“Mr. Diggle, he’s lost a great deal of blood and I can’t even begin to help him without a transfusion first. I don’t carry bags of blood on me and even if I did, I don’t have the proper tools to test his blood to see what blood type he is.”**
> 
> **With each word from the doctor, John grew visibly angry. He stood to his feet towering over Ivo with fire in his voice. “When you agreed to come here, that came with a great deal of expectations,” John said. “The expectation that you would do whatever is absolutely necessary to save his life.”**
> 
> **“I can’t perform miracles,” he argued back. **
> 
> **John bristled at the man as his nostrils flared in anger. “Listen to me...”**
> 
> **“Excuse me,” Felicity yelled interrupting them. “This argument is helping no one and it certainly isn’t helping Oliver as he continues to practically lay here dying.” She brushed past the two men moved closer to Oliver dropping down to her knees next to him. “Oliver,” she grabbed his hand. “Do you know your blood type,” she asked him. **
> 
> **“Type O,” he whispered. **
> 
> **“So am I,” she said. **
> 
> **“Felicity, are you sure,” John asked her. **
> 
> **“Yes,” she nodded certain. “Helena and I went to a blood drive and they said I was a universal donor. That’s type O. I have a clean bill of health from top to bottom, so do whatever it is that you need to do. Please just save him,” she begged. **
> 
> **“Alright. There’s a couple of tools I will need,” Ivo told John “And I need to get some fluids into you,” he told Felicity. **
> 
> **After about 15 minutes, clean and sterile tools were secured. Felicity filled up on water and juice and now rested back against a chair not far from Oliver. **
> 
> **She nervously chewed on her bottom lip and bounced her leg. She felt the familiar feel of nervous lines forming on her forehead every time she glanced the doctor’s way. **
> 
> **“What’s wrong?” **
> 
> **She looked up to see John watching her with concerned eyes. “I’m afraid of needles,” she said. “Medical needles,” she clarified. It was always funny to her how she got her tattoo with no problem, but whenever it came to the doctor poking and prodding her, she was absolutely terrified. **
> 
> **“I’ll hold your hand,” John offered with a smile. **
> 
> **“Shouldn’t you be holding Oliver’s? After all, he’s your friend and the one who was actually shot.”**
> 
> **“He’s tough,” John said. He helped Felicity relax into the proper position. He kneeled next to her and placed her hand in his. “Plus, this will give me the chance to acquaint myself with you.” He peeked over at Oliver making sure he was still fine. “I have a sneaky suspicion that you will be around a long time after this.”**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Oliver woke with a startle and looked around confused for a moment. John appeared at the foot of the bed. He realized he was in his bedroom. Looking over himself he saw the bandages on his chest and arm. Memories of extremely chaotic hour returned to him. Getting shot, running into Felicity, passing out numerous times and a makeshift transfusion. **
> 
> **“Glad to see you’re still with us,” John said. “Guards are back outside. I had Alexei and Rory check it out the place you were hit at. It’s all clear and taken care of. Roy is on the way to stay with you while I get the doctor out of here in a second.”**
> 
> **“Where is Felicity,” Oliver asked John. “Where is she?”**
> 
> **“She’s still here,” John reassured him. “I gave her some stuff so she could clean up and rest. She’s a little tired from the transfusion, but she’s fine. Honestly, she didn’t want to leave you, so I pretty much had to force her.”**
> 
> **Oliver smiled. “Yeah, she’s very opinionated and headstrong.”**
> 
> **“Speaking of headstrong, how about you start telling me how the hell you ended up with two bullet holes in you on the night where you said you were taking it easy,” he questioned him. **
> 
> **“I know you’re pissed, but I can explain. I’ve been tracking this drug dealer, Cecil Adams, I got wind of about in town, so tonight I went to stake his spot out.”**
> 
> **Oliver braced himself for John’s angry outburst that he knew was coming.**
> 
> **“What the hell Oliver? You’re a captain. You’re a leader, you don’t prowl the streets like some vigilante,” he yelled. “This was such a rookie mistake. What were you thinking? Essentially going on a covert mission and without backup?”**
> 
> **“Because I wanted to handle it myself. Personally and I did.”**
> 
> **“Yeah? And you got shot twice handling it.”**
> 
> **John was the only person who Oliver let be combative with him. He was the only one privileged enough to have that extent of a relationship. **
> 
> **Oliver took a deep breath before continuing. “I saw him selling to this young girl and all I could think about was Thea.”**
> 
> **John dropped his head with an understanding sigh. He knew how Thea was a touchy topic for Oliver and he was always sympathetic when she was brought up. John placed a comforting hand on Oliver’s knee. “Well luckily for us, you ran into none other than Felicity Smoak. The two of you seem to be moths to a flame.”**
> 
> **“How is she really doing? I know I freaked her out, and I shouldn’t have put this big of a burden on her.”**
> 
> ** “She’s a tough one. She went at me and the doctor, so I don’t think she frightens easily.”**
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **When Felicity woke up that morning, she never envisioned her day going the way that it did. She knew she had a date to get ready for and whatever else followed would happen. Never would she have imagined that she would be in Oliver’s place under these circumstances.**
> 
> **After she showered, she found Oliver asleep in his room. John was leaving to go handle business as he said, so she was on duty again. Guards were still stationed outside, but inside it was only her and Oliver. **
> 
> **For a while, she just watched Oliver. Watched him sleep with his chest rising and falling slowly. After sitting there for some time, she crawled into bed and curled up next to Oliver. Her small frame snuggled next to his massive body. His large shirt swallowing her frame whole. **
> 
> **Oliver woke out of his sleep the minute he felt Felicity next to him. Turning, to her, he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I knew I would get you back into my bed,” he whispered. **
> 
> **Felicity laughed as she sat up brushing her hair out of her face. “Hi.” She ran a hand over his face letting her fingers drag down his cheeks. “Your color is returning. How are you feeling?”**
> 
> **“Like I was run over by a car,” he joked. “Whose car could it have been?”**
> 
> **“Hey, you ran into me. For the second time might I add. Let’s not make it a habit.”**
> 
> **“I like running into you though,” Oliver replied with a smile.**
> 
> **“Tonight was scary,” she admitted. “There were a lot of close calls and I was really scared for a moment that I had lost you.”**
> 
> **“I’m still here thanks to you,” Oliver said. “Thank you for saving my life.” Oliver’s hand found Felicity’s and he pulled it towards his lips with a kiss. “I hope you know that I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me.”**
> 
> **“You better not,” she smiled. **
> 
> **Oliver sighed already regretting the words that hadn’t come from his lips yet. “Listen, as much as I’ve enjoyed being with you and having you here with me, I have to ask you to leave.”**
> 
> **“What? What do you mean leave,” Felicity asked. **
> 
> **“The cops could show up and I don’t want you getting harassed by them. **
> 
> **“I can handle the cops,” she countered. “I’ve done it before.”**
> 
> **“I know you have, but I don’t want you to if you don’t have to. Felicity please don’t fight me on this,” Oliver pleaded with her. **
> 
> **Felicity smoothed down the edges of Oliver’s bandage on his chest. She bracketed her arms around him staring down at him with a challenge. “Who’s going to dress your wound, or give you your meds around the clock? You can barely move.” **
> 
> **“Roy will be here any minute. And no, he’s not a sexy nurse like you, but he and I will manage. I promise I will keep you updated on my care. If I need to, I will hit the panic button and get you to me right away.”**
> 
> **“Fine,” Felicity huffed. “I’ll let your minion take care of you.”**
> 
> **“You’re a part of me now. Your blood is flowing through my veins, that isn’t something a person forgets. Don’t think you’re getting rid of me that easily.”**
> 
> **There was a knock on the bedroom door before it opened. Roy stepped in with a wide smile. “Well isn’t this a pretty picture,” he continued to grin. “Boss, you’re looking good and Felicity, we meet again,” he said cheerfully. **
> 
> **Felicity peeled herself away from Oliver sitting up. “Hi Roy,” she spoke with a wave. “Since my replacement is here, I guess this means I should go,” she reluctantly said. Leaning down, she almost went for a cheek kiss, but she headed for Oliver’s eager lips. She kissed Oliver’s lips softly keeping the kiss timid. She didn’t want to strain Oliver and also there was an audience in the room. “Take care of yourself,” she whispered before kissing him once more on the cheek. **
> 
> **As Felicity pulled away, Oliver held onto her hand a little tighter. “Hey,” he stopped her. “I’m sorry for ruining your date,” he said. **
> 
> **Felicity laughed easily seeing through Oliver’s attempt at an apology. “No you’re not.” She pulled her hand free and continued towards the door. **
> 
> **Passing by Roy, she patted him gently on the shoulder. “Make sure you take care of him,” she said. “I find myself growing quite fond of him.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got to see the beginning of John and Felicity's relationship. Also, now you know where the title “Type O” comes from. 😉


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver heals from his injuries. Felicity is questioned by the police prompting Oliver to officially make his presence in her life known.

* * *

> **Sitting down to the end of the bar at Helix, Felicity nursed her cranberry lime mojito. She watched her bartender take orders and subsequently dish drinks out to the large number of waiting patrons. She observed how many people sat and stood around the bar waiting patiently for the time being. As days before, it seemed that the number of customers had grown and it seemed to be on a consistent upstream for a couple of weeks now. **
> 
> **Helena was headed for the stairs when Felicity spotted her. Grabbing her drink, Felicity hurried to catch Helena’s attention before she got too far. **
> 
> **“Hey,” she grabbed her arm slowing down Helena’s speed walk. “Let me talk to you,” she pulled Helena away from the bar. “I’ve been thinking and I think we need a new bartender.”**
> 
> **“Really?” Helena glanced towards the bartender “Samantha is sweet. Why do you want to fire her?”**
> 
> **“What? No,” Felicity said. “I don’t mean fire, I mean we should maybe look into getting her some help.”**
> 
> **“Oh.” Helena took a relieved sigh. “I thought we had to get rid of someone else.”**
> 
> **“Thankfully no. Business has picked up, so getting an extra set of hands would be smart,” she said. “Also, with more people comes more demand. I think it would help to get someone with a little more fire. The opposite of Samantha’s gentleness.”**
> 
> **“Good point,” Helena added. “Anyone particular in mind?”**
> 
> **“Not yet.”**
> 
> **A hush fell over the place and Felicity looked over the railing to see Oliver with his crew not too far behind him. It looked to be everyone with him, some of the guys Felicity recognized and a couple of people she didn’t, including a young woman. Everyone dispersed leaving Oliver in the middle of floor by himself. **
> 
> **This was her first time seeing him since he was shot. His movements were slow, but his strides were strong and he seemed to be in good condition from where she was standing. **   
**Looking up, Oliver seemed to find her instantly. He caught her eye and winked at her with a smile stretching across his face. **
> 
> **She turned to Helena with a knowing smile. “See. More business.”**
> 
> **Felicity and Helena made their way downstairs **
> 
> **“Ladies,” he said. “You both look beautiful tonight.” He stepped to them glancing at their outfits, but let his eyes linger on Felicity much longer taking in her glorious sight. **
> 
> **“Hi Oliver,“ Helena spoke interrupting the silent eye sex the two of them were engaged in. **
> 
> **Oliver managed to pull his eyes away from Felicity’s frame and looked to Helena with a warm smile. He pressed a friendly kiss to Helena’s cheek. “Nice to see you again Helena.”**
> 
> **“Good to see you’re...upright,” she said for lack of a better word. “Who knew my best friend had such...skills?”**
> 
> **“Helena please,” Felicity whispered. **
> 
> **Helena looked over at Felicity quickly catching the drift that she and Oliver needed to be alone. “I’ll go check on our wondering patrons,” she said excusing herself. **
> 
> **Oliver grabbed ahold of Felicity’s elbow and pulled her over to a vacant spot he found. **
> 
> **“You know we can talk on my office,” Felicity said. **
> 
> **“I know, it’s just that I have an important meeting to get to tonight and I’m afraid if I go in your office alone, I won’t leave.”**
> 
> **“Oh.” Felicity laughed for a moment. “Good point, but tell me how you’re feeling.”**
> 
> **“Good,” he answered. “This is my first night out since, I wanted my first stop to be to see your beautiful face.”**
> 
> **“Well I hope it didn’t disappoint,” she said. **
> 
> **“It never does,” he whispered. **
> 
> **“Who is the girl on the team,” she questioned. She was standing next to Rory as he worked the slot machines. **
> 
> **“That’s Evelyn,” he said. “She’s a feisty one, something the two of you have in common.”**
> 
> **“Really,” Felicity laughed. “I’ll have to introduce myself.”**
> 
> **Oliver looked around Helix seeing how many people were in attendance. The number was larger than he remembered from his previous visit. “Nice size crowd,” he said. **
> 
> **“Yeah, I was just mentioning to Helena that I think we need an extra set of hands. Know anyone? You seem to have a knack for hiring people.”**
> 
> **“I simply give chances to the people the world has turned their back on,” he said. “But, unfortunately I don’t currently know of anyone who can help you,” he shook his head. “For you, I will keep an ear to the ground, though.”**
> 
> **”For me?" She pressed her hand against her chest feigning bashfulness. "I must be special."**
> 
> **“You know you are,” he whispered with a smile. “I really missed you. Waking up to Roy just didn’t feel the same,” he joked. **
> 
> **Felicity laughed. “Good one,” she smiled. “How do I know you have healed properly,” she asked. **
> 
> **“You’ll have to take my word for it,” he winked. “I am completely healed.”**
> 
> **Felicity crossed her arms and stepped closer to Oliver. She glanced him from head to toe catching her lip between her teeth. “What if I know a way to test that theory?”**
> 
> **Oliver’s eyebrows raised intrigued at Felicity’s question. Before he could respond, he was interrupted. Felicity heard a gruff voice and she knew instantly that the culprit was Slade. **
> 
> **“Hey boss,” he said.**
> 
> **Felicity stepped back at Slade’s sudden intrusion. **
> 
> **“John told me to find you....”**
> 
> **“Are you not going to speak,” Oliver responded. He interrupted whatever it was that Slade was in the middle of saying. **
> 
> **Oliver’s voice was firm as he looked at Slade with a hard gaze. Slade’s mouth hung agape momentarily. Clearing his throat, he shut his mouth turning toward Felicity with a slapped on smile. **
> 
> **“My apologies,” he said. “I don’t think you and I have had the chance to properly meet. Slade Wilson.” **
> 
> **He extended his hand and Felicity slipped her hand into his letting swallow hers. **
> 
> **“Felicity Smoak,” she said. **
> 
> **“Oh, I’m quite sure of who you are now,” he said with a smile. “And it seems that I severely underestimated you.”**
> 
> **“Meaning,” Felicity questioned. **
> 
> **“Meaning, you’ve saved this guy’s life,” he continued. “We’re all indebted to you.”**
> 
> **“Hmmm.” Felicity smiled, but it was strained. “No thanks or debts are necessary. As for underestimating me, I’m quite used to it,” she replied. “I’ve been underestimated my entire life.” She firmly shook his hand once more before dropping it from her grasp. **
> 
> **“Is that so?”**
> 
> **His face held a smile, but Felicity could see that the sincerity was clearly lacking. **
> 
> **“Afraid so, so I’ve gotten quite good at proving doubters wrong,” she said. **
> 
> **The corner of Oliver’s lip ticked up in a blink and you will miss it smile at Felicity’s words. There was that spunk Felicity held that he admired so much. Her words rendered Slade speechless and it was as if he forgot what he even needed Oliver’s attention for. **
> 
> **Oliver took the slightly heated moment to step in between the two of them. “What needs my attention,” he asked Slade. **
> 
> **“John got wind of the meeting time being moved up. Says we need to go now.”**
> 
> **“So, they want to stall out the new guy,” Oliver said with an assured nod. “Alright. Gather everyone, and get to the cars. I’ll be out in a moment.”**
> 
> **As Slade left, Felicity stayed rooted to the spot she was in not so discreetly listening to Oliver and Slade’s conversation. **
> 
> **Oliver turned to her with a sigh. “Unfortunately business calls a littler earlier than expected.” Oliver cupped Felicity’s cheek letting her hand frame her face. He kissed her, but it was quick and only lasted a second. “I’ll have to take a rain check on that test drive,” he whispered with a wink. **
> 
> **Before he could leave, Felicity gripped his hand holding him in place. She kissed him once more before pulling away. “See you later.”**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Two days later, Felicity walked into Verdant with a determined stride. It was before business hours, so when she walked in, she found a few of Oliver’s crew members lounging around the establishment. **
> 
> **Roy jumped to his feet and approached her with his friendly smile. “Felicity, everything alright,” he asked. **
> 
> **“Yes,” she reassured him with an appreciative smile. “I came to see Oliver. Is he busy?”**
> 
> **“Nope.” Roy answered quickly. “Follow me and I will lead you to him.”**
> 
> **Waving goodbye to the other members, she followed Roy to the back where Oliver’s office was tucked away in a secluded away. Roy knocked a couple times before opening the door. **
> 
> **“You have a visitor,” he announced to Oliver. **
> 
> **Felicity stepped past Roy as he held the door open and she moved inside. Oliver looked up with a unexpected smile as she walked in. **
> 
> **“Felicity.” **
> 
> **He moved to stand, but Felicity waved him off. “Don’t get up,” she said. “I want to take a look around first.” Sitting her bag to the ground, Felicity moved through the office taking everything in. “So, this is your domain. Where all the important decisions are made?”**
> 
> **Oliver leaned forward in his chair clasping his large hands atop of the desk. “Something like that.”**
> 
> **Felicity paused when she stopped in front of Oliver’s desk. “I like how you look behind a desk,” she said. “Powerful, commanding and in charge. It’s a good look on you.”**
> 
> **Oliver’s eyes followed each of Felicity’s moments. Her slow strides and her sensual moves. It didn’t take much for him to deduce the mood in the room, and he was more than happy to match Felicity’s energy. **
> 
> **“Want to know what would look better,” he said speaking up. **
> 
> **“What’s that,” Felicity asked. **
> 
> **“You bent over it. Or on top of it with me in between your legs,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “Whichever you prefer.”**
> 
> **Felicity smiled seductively. “It’s funny you should say that,” she said quietly. Walking backwards, Felicity felt for the door handle until her fingers landed on it. She quickly locked the door as Oliver eyes watched her curiously. Stepping back into view, Felicity made sure Oliver could see her entire frame. She began to slowly unbutton her jacket as Oliver eyes watched her every move not blinking once. “I had the same thing in mind.”**
> 
> **Untying her belt, she opened her jacket showing off her outfit underneath. That’s if it could even be called an outfit. She stood tall in thigh high black leather stiletto heel boots. A black lace bralette with a matching panty set. **
> 
> **Placing her hands on her hips, she “Are you ready to test out my theory,” she asked. **
> 
> **Oliver bolted from his seat sending his chair flying back out of his way. Hurrying around his desk, he immediately pulled Felicity into his arms. Hungrily kissing her, he practically devoured her lips.**
> 
> **Grabbing the flaps of her jacket, Oliver ripped it from her arms and tossed it aside absentmindedly. He lifted Felicity up hoisting in his arms.**
> 
> **“Oh!” Pleasantly surprised by his strength, she grinned down at him. “Maybe you weren’t lying about being healed,” she said. **
> 
> **“That’s only just beginning,” he said. **
> 
> **Oliver turned siting Felicity on the edge of the desk and with one swipe of his arm, he cleared his desk. Papers, pens, paperweights and everything else went flying to the floor. **
> 
> **Leaning Felicity back against his desk, Oliver traced Felicity’s body with his finger. His soft touch stroked her skin tingling her from head to toe. He ran his other hand between her legs drawing a breathy moan from her. Slipping his hand around the thin fabric, he roughly gripped her panties and with a hard pull, the fabric ripped in his hands. **
> 
> **Oliver tossed the torn panties on his desk. “A little keepsake for myself,” he said. “Also, let’s keep the boots on,” he growled in her ear. **
> 
> **Felicity bracketed her legs around Oliver bringing them up higher. Oliver’s hand continued to travel up Felicity’s body coming up to her collarbone. He snaked his long calloused fingers around her neck with a gentle squeeze.**
> 
> **Felicity caressed his arm closing her hand around his wrist. “Don’t hold back,” she commanded. “Give me all of you and show me just how healed you are.”**
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **Oliver sat down on the sofa in his office attempting to button his shirt up on him, but couldn’t. Looking across the floor a couple were scattered around. Felicity certainly did a number on the shirt. He tore her panties and she tore his shirt. It balanced out. **
> 
> **She glanced back at him with a smirk mounting sorry as she continued slipping into the dress she brought with her. **
> 
> **Giving up hope, Oliver leaned back taking a deep breath. His mind was still filled with the activities he and Felicity engaged in. While his mind wandered, he looked up to see Felicity studying him. Her head was tilted to the side with her eyes traveling from him head to toe. It wasn’t a look you wanted to be on the receiving end of after sex. **
> 
> **“What is it,” he asked. **
> 
> **“The night you were shot, you kept mentioning this name. Thea. Who is she?”**
> 
> **Oliver laughed quietly to himself. “If I didn’t know any better, you might be jealous.”**
> 
> **“Me? Jealous. Of what exactly. I mean I’m sure you have past lovers, so...”**
> 
> **“Lovers,” he repeated. Laughing out loud this time, he really couldn’t hide his amusement at Felicity’s jealousy. “Was this your master plan,” Oliver asked. “Seduce me with sex so good that I can’t say no to you. That I tell you every minuscule detail of my life and past.”**
> 
> **Felicity crossed her arms rolling her eyes. “I mean if you don’t want to tell me, then that’s fine...”**
> 
> **Oliver managed to stop laughing long enough to stand up to Felicity and pull her close to him. “I’ll tell you,” he said. “I actually want to tell you.” Oliver sat down pulling Felicity next him for a seat. **
> 
> **“Thea was my younger sister,” he began. “We were only a year apart, so we very close growing up.”**
> 
> **“You said she didn’t make it,” Felicity said quietly. “Does that mean...”Her voice trailed off and Oliver picked up on what she was implying. **
> 
> **He closed his eyes trying to remember all of the things he said to Felicity in his pained haze. He remembered briefly mentioning being orphans, so she knew his mother and father died, but he hadn’t said how. **
> 
> **“My parents died in a car accident, so we became orphans at the young ages of 12 and 11,” he continued. “Eventually we became property of the state and were sent to live in a home with other kids who had no family.”**
> 
> **“Gosh,” Felicity sighed. “That must’ve been terribly hard.”**
> 
> **“It was rough,” Oliver nodded. “And it made both of us grow up really fast,” he said. “So many kids jammed into one home and not enough resources to accommodate the growing number. Every day was a struggle. I fought to protect Thea every day. Fought to make sure she had whatever she could possibly need. Food, soap, clothes, a place to sleep, whatever it was. Even if I had to go without, I made sure she had what she needed.”**
> 
> **Oliver could remember the times where he would fight others to get Thea whatever it was that she might’ve needed. Even if it was something as small as a peppermint candy. He would do whatever it took to ensure that at the end of the day, it was in her hands. **
> 
> **“Eventually a family showed up to adopt us, or so we thought. Turns out families aren’t looking to care for a boy approaching his teenage years.”**
> 
> **It was common knowledge that boys were among the last to get adopted. So it was no shock to Oliver when the family came only for Thea. **
> 
> **“Thea and I didn’t want to be separated, so we ran away together. Stayed on the streets for a couple of years. Things were even harder there.”**
> 
> **He paused clearing his throat before he continued. “There was this drug dealer hanging around all the time, and while I was away, Thea must’ve thought the drugs would take her mind off of just how bad things were and tried to use. I found out about it, but I was too late and she overdosed. She died right in my arms.”**
> 
> **Felicity couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips. **
> 
> **“I questioned myself for a long time. Wanted to know if I made the right decision by not letting her go to that family. Maybe she would still be alive, if I wasn’t selfish. Wanting to keep her with me instead of making sure she had a life to live where she didn’t have to worry over things.”**
> 
> **“Hey.” Felicity stroked Oliver’s cheek softly caressing his skin. “It seems to me that she loved and trusted you. I’m sure she wouldn’t want you blaming yourself for something that wasn’t your control.”**
> 
> **“Yeah,” he mumbled. Oliver sniffed trying to bury his emotions. He reached back resting his hand against his shoulder blade. “The dragon tattoo is for Thea. It symbolized her fierceness.”**
> 
> **Felicity rested her hand atop of Oliver’s giving it a comforting squeeze. Leaning over, she kissed his cheek softly. “Thank you for telling me,” she whispered against his skin. She could tell it took a lot for him to open up and focus on something so painful. “I’m sure it was hard to think about, but I appreciate you letting me in even if for a little bit.”**
> 
> **Oliver grabbed Felicity’s legs pulling her into his lap. As she settled in his lap, he took her arms draping them over his shoulder. “One day, you’ll tell me more about the tricks you learned in Vegas and your life there,” he said quietly.**
> 
> **“You heard that?”**
> 
> **“I did,” he nodded. “In due time though. In due time,” he repeated with a grin. Bringing his hands up her body, he pushed himself forward to meet Felicity’s parted lips. **
> 
> **Felicity moaned into the kiss as she felt Oliver’s hand come from around her waist tightening. His arousal was awakening beneath her. “I do have one more question,” she managed to squeak out. **
> 
> **“Of course you do,” Oliver laughed. “Let me hear it.”**
> 
> **“The drug dealer,” she prompted. “Was he ever dealt with?”**
> 
> **Oliver nodded and Felicity saw a dark look overtake his eyes. “Yes, Klaus Markos was found. He was my first mission after joining the Bratva ranks.”**
> 
> **Felicity didn’t even have to ask. If this Cecil Adams person was taken care of without even slightly getting close to someone Oliver cared about, she knew that this Klaus guy was no longer drawing breath. **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **“Hi, is Miss Smoak around? I have a couple of questions for her.”**
> 
> **Helena looked over from the shelf she was organizing to see Detective Malone talking to Floyd. Sitting the box to the side, Helena hurried up to them jumping into the conversation. Floyd didn’t know much about Felicity’s personal life and he certainly knew nothing of her involvement with Oliver. It needed to stay that way until Felicity felt appropriate to let him into that. **
> 
> **“Hey Floyd, I can take it from here,” she said approaching them. **
> 
> **Floyd gave her a questioning glance, but eventually moved on. Helena turned to Billy eyeing them badge on his hip. “How can I help you,” she asked him.**
> 
> **“I need to speak to Felicity. Is she in?”**
> 
> **“She is, but we’re preparing to open for the night,” she said. “Can this wait?”**
> 
> **“Sadly no, this will not take long and I can assure you, it’s regarding a very important matter.”**
> 
> **“Sure it is,” she said with an eye roll. “Follow me.”**
> 
> **Helena led him down the hall and around the corner to Felicity’s office. She opened the door to find Felicity sitting at her desk bent over with her attention focused on her shoes. Not once did she look towards the door. **
> 
> **“Oh good,” Felicity said at the sound of Helena entering. “I need your help. Leopard print or velvet black with this dress?”**
> 
> **When Helena cleared her throat instead of answering, Felicity looked up. Her best friend held an annoyed look on her face and when Felicity saw Detective Malone step up behind her, she understood why.**
> 
> **Standing up, she continued to ignore Detective Malone and stepped into the full frame showing her dress and the two different shoes on her feet. “What do you say,” she asked Helena. **
> 
> **“Leopard,” Helena answered quickly. “Also, you have a visitor,” she announced with a strained smile. **
> 
> **Felicity audibly sighed as Billy stepped through the door into her office. A visit from him spelled doom and she definitely didn’t feel like answering 21 questions with him. She switched her shoes out and sat back to her desk. **
> 
> **“Thank you Miss Bertinelli. That will be all.” Billy’s attempt to dismiss Helena went absolutely nowhere. **
> 
> **“I am not leaving her here with you.” Helena crossed her arms and leaned against the frame of the door emphasizing her point. **
> 
> **Felicity mirrored Helena’s crossed arms. “Whatever you have to ask me, you can ask in front of her,” she said. “Where’s your partner,” she asked. **
> 
> **“She’s back at the station, couldn’t get away.”**
> 
> **“And why have you decided to grace me with your presence tonight?”**
> 
> **“I have a couple of questions about an incident that occurred regarding a Cecil Adams. Do you know him,” he asked. **
> 
> **“No,” she shook her head. “Why should I?”**
> 
> **“He was murdered last month.”**
> 
> **“What the hell would she know about that,” Helena exclaimed. “Seriously? This is why you’re here.”**
> 
> **Felicity laughed. “Okay, is this a joke? Are you going to question me every time there’s a death in Starling City?”**
> 
> **“When we believe the cause of death is murder and it is Bratva related. Maybe.”**
> 
> **Felicity continued to laugh. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to calm herself down. “Wow,” she exhaled. “I told you and your partner before that I knew nothing.” You’re wasting your time by being here.”**
> 
> **“Luckily, I have a lot of time to waste,” Billy replied. “Come with me to the station and we can talk and since you have nothing to hide, it will be a short visit.”**
> 
> **“Oh no!” Helena flew over to Felicity standing next to her. “She is not going with you? She doesn’t have to,” Helena argued. **
> 
> **“You know what,” Felicity broke in holding her hand up. “Helena, it’s fine.”**
> 
> **“No, it’s not,” she argued. “He doesn’t have anything to question you over. He’s just being an asshole.” Helena stepped to Billy, arms folded across her chest once more. “You think that badge gives you the right to harass my friend. And in some sort of warped thinking, she may agree to go out with you because you’re framing it as if you’re looking out for her.”**
> 
> **“I assure you I don’t use my badge and oath to sway personal feelings,” he retorted. “I’m simply doing my job.”**
> 
> **“Come on,” Helena scoffed. “It’s clear as day what you really want. Don’t deny it.”**
> 
> **Felicity could only laugh at the way Helena flustered Billy in such a short amount of time. He shuffled on his feet and cleared his throat before speaking. **
> 
> **“You’re being a good friend, so I don’t blame you for fiercely protecting her,” Billy continued. “Your anger is understandable, but please do not accuse me of using my power for personal gain. I take my job and career very serious and I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.”**
> 
> **Felicity stood placing a calming hand on Helena’s shoulder. “Customers will be showing up soon, it’s best to just get this over with down at the station. I’ll be back before the night is over.” She didn’t want her customers to see police patrolling the place. That wasn’t good for business. Felicity grabbed her things and slipped her coat on. “Just continue preparing for tonight. I’ll be back before closing,” she tried to reassure her. **
> 
> **“Fine.” Helena reluctantly gave in and stepped back letting Felicity move past her. **
> 
> **As Helena watched Billy and Felicity’s bodies retreat until they were out of view, she took out her phone and after a quick google search of Verdant, she made a phone call. **
> 
> ***~*~***
> 
> **Down at the precinct, Felicity sat in the awful holding room awaiting Dinah Drake’s entrance. On the way there in the car, Billy attempted numerous times to strike up a conversation and to bring Oliver up, but Felicity wouldn’t bite. She stay silent and looked out of the win down until they met their destination. **
> 
> **The moment Detective Drake walked in, Felicity made her thin patience known. “Can this go quickly? A lot of time has already been wasted and I do have more pertinent things that need my attention.”**
> 
> **“As soon as you answer a couple of questions, you’ll be free to go.” Dinah sat across from Felicity and next to Billy. “Where were you on the night of March 20th?”**
> 
> **That date was etched in her mind because it was the night she was busy saving Oliver’s life. **
> 
> **“Why,” she threw at Dinah. “Why do you need to know my whereabouts?”**
> 
> **“We know that you were scheduled to be Ray Palmer’s date, but you didn’t show like you were originally planned to.”**
> 
> **“So, missing a dinner date is reason enough to drag me here for questioning,” Felicity asked. “This is unbelievable,” she scoffed with a laugh of disbelief. **
> 
> **“Let me let you in on a little something,” Dinah began. **
> 
> **Felicity rolled her eyes because she knew Dinah was seconds away from launching into a drawn out explanation and spill of words Felicity cared nothing about. **
> 
> **“In our line of work we’re taught not to believe in coincidences. We’re taught to explore them as hard and intricate as a concrete lead,” Dinah began. “On the night where you missed a planned dinner date with Ray Palmer, a Cecil Adams was murdered in the Glades.” **
> 
> **Dinah sifted through her folder of notes, spreading out papers reminiscent of the way she did the first time Felicity was subjected to her questioning. Just as she did before, she showed her a picture of a dead body. Cecil Adams, the drug dealer cut down by Oliver in a fit of rage as his mind could only focus on the sister he lost so young. **
> 
> **“I have no clue as to who that is,” Felicity said with a straight face.**
> 
> **“Along with his body, we found shell casings from two different guns, one we were able to match back to Mr. Adams and another that didn’t result.” **
> 
> **Felicity thought back to the gun she removed from Oliver still warm with evidence of being fired. **
> 
> **“On that same night, Oliver Queen’s whereabouts that night are also unaccounted for...”**
> 
> **“Did you ask him,” Felicity questioned. “I’m not the keeper of his calendar or his personal assistant.”**
> 
> **“No, but what we do have is a common thread here. The last time the two of you and Oliver were together, two men were killed. Now we have another dead body with precision shots.”**
> 
> **“You do know crime occurred in this city before Oliver and I even met, specifically the Glades. Maybe you and your elected officials should focus on that instead of only focusing on lining your pockets or personal accolades.”**
> 
> **“Alright,” Billy interrupted the heated exchange before it could go any further. “Felicity, just tell us where you were and this can be over.”**
> 
> **“There was an emergency with my club,” she said. **
> 
> **Luckily for her, Helena’s last text to Felicity was related to work. Felicity responded I’ll check it out. **
> 
> **While Oliver was sleeping, Felicity had a moment to breathe and come to terms with the nights events, and she knew she would need a viable cover story just to be safe. **
> 
> **Using Helena’s message as a starting point, Felicity sent Ray a text late that night apologizing and stating that something regarding Helix came up unexpectedly. She apologized for not reaching out to him sooner. **
> 
> **“My business partner Helena is more than capable of providing you with the evidence of speaking to me that night. Also, I apologized to Ray. He’s the only one I owed an explanation to, not the two of you.”**
> 
> **“Why didn’t you just say that earlier,” Dinah questioned. **
> 
> **“Because up until now, I had no idea as to when this Cecil Adams was murdered.” Immediately launching into a cover story would have guilt written all over her. Felicity turned to Billy with fire in her eyes and she unleashed at him. “If you had asked that while in her presence she would’ve confirmed it. Instead you were so adamant about getting me alone and here, you seemed to forget how to do proper police work.”**
> 
> **“Alright,” Dinah said flippantly. “Do you know of Oliver’s whereabouts that night?”**
> 
> **“I’m not answering that. I’m not answering another damn thing here. You’re asking me questions regarding Oliver when you’re perfectly capable of asking him yourself. It seems as if you’re trying to railroad him into something and I won’t play a part in it.,” she yelled. “If you’re not going to charge me with anything, I would like to go.”**
> 
> **The door suddenly opened and a fierce looking middle aged woman stepped into the room commanding the three sets of eyes on her. She donned an impeccable two piece suit with a black leather briefcase in her hand. **
> 
> **“Don’t say another word, Ms. Smoak.” She turned her gaze to Billy and Dinah dropping her case on the table and stood in front of Felicity as if she was shield. “Felicity is a client of mine and I want to know why you’re questioning her without legal counsel present.”**
> 
> **Felicity sat dumbfounded and confused. She had no clue as to who this woman was and why she would be calling her client. She didn’t have a lawyer. She had someone regarding business decisions she would call if she needed to, but an actually lawyer on retainer. That she did not have. **
> 
> **“Jean Loring.” Dinah stood with a questioning gaze. “Felicity Smoak is one of your clients?”**
> 
> **“She is.” She dropped a hand on Felicity’s shoulder with a comforting squeeze. **
> 
> **“You usually represent high profile clients and politicians. How does a simple business owner end up on your list of clients?”**
> 
> **Felicity glanced back into the precinct where she could see a small crowd gathering and hear what seemed to be arguing. She soon found her answer. Oliver stood in the middle of the precinct commanding Felicity’s release. **
> 
> **When she turned back around, she met Dinah’s eyes. “Still holding onto that nothing is going on between the two of you card,” she asked. **
> 
> **Felicity headed her lawyer’s words and didn’t say anything more and let her handle things from here. **
> 
> **“Are you charging her with anything? If not, I think we’ve had just about all the fun we can manage today,” she looked down to Felicity. “Let’s get you home.”**
> 
> **Dinah threw her papers to the table with a frustrated sigh. “Felicity, if you do this and continue down this path, we won’t be able to help in the future.”**
> 
> **“Luckily for me, I’m not looking for your help,” she quipped to them both. Standing she cleared her throat feeling renewed confidence course through her. “You heard my lawyer, so can I leave?”**
> 
> **Dinah crossed her arms and gave a disappointed nod. “You’re free to go.”**
> 
> **Billy stood without another word. He walked out of the room and headed straight for Oliver. “Mr. Queen, may I speak with you outside for a moment?” **
> 
> **He held the door open for Oliver to step through. Once they were a couple of feet away from the door, he turned to him with his arms folded. **
> 
> **“Please refrain from using our station as a place to cause a scene. I know you don’t care for rules or law enforcement, but is not an area that should be taken lightly.”**
> 
> **Oliver wanted to laugh at Billy, but managed to hold it in. “Really because what you and your partner have been doing is what I would call a mockery.”**
> 
> **“I’m doing my job,” Billy argued. **
> 
> **“Oh please cut the bullshit. Let’s talk to each other man to man for a moment, shall we? Why are you so insistent on finding something on Felicity?”**
> 
> **Before Billy could answer Oliver continued. “I’ll tell you why. You have feelings for her and you want her. You’re hoping to find something to hold over her head, so she could potentially look to you to get her out of it. You’re going to over her a little deal, quid pro quo,” he said. “That’s why you visited her alone, drove her here to the precinct alone.” **
> 
> **Billy opened his mouth to protest, but Oliver kept going not giving him the chance to speak. **
> 
> **“Yeah, I know all about that,” Oliver laughed lightly. “There isn’t much that escapes me around here,” he whispered. “I’m sure the entire time you said things like stay away from the new bad guy in town or other little words of wisdom.”**
> 
> **“And if I did it’s because she deserves better than you. Far better.”**
> 
> **Oliver stepped back with a laugh. He leaned against his car with an assured nod. “Well I can tell you now that the two of you will never happen. Even if I wasn’t in the picture, it would never happen because you’re not man enough for her. You use that badge to overcompensate in an attempt to get what you want. She would never go for that,” he said. “Also, one last nugget of wisdom, if you have questions regarding me, you come to me. Don’t ever try to get her alone again,” he warned. **
> 
> **Felicity tried to look through the window to see if she could see where Billy and Oliver had escaped to, but she saw nothing. She turned her attention back to Jean as she finished up talking to the booking officer. She heard the words free to go and that seemed to be all there was to it. **
> 
> **“Jean Loring, was it,” Felicity asked as she began walking away. There was no introduction. She just swooped in and saved the day. “I would introduce myself, but it seems as if you already know who I am.”**
> 
> **“Certainly do. I know all about you,” she said to Felicity’s surprise. **
> 
> **“Really?”**
> 
> **She nodded. “Seems as if my newest client, Mr. Queen is very fond of you. I’m on a very high priced retainer for any needs you may have. That includes walking you out of this precinct right now,” she said with a smile. **
> 
> **Felicity followed behind Jean still attempting to wrap her mind around what has just occurred. “That’s it? No paperwork? Nothing?”**
> 
> **“That’s all,” she said escorting her to the door. “Nothing is on your record. That’s what I was making sure of.” **
> 
> **They stepped outside meeting the sun with squinted eyes. Felicity shielded her eyes as she looked over just when Billy and Oliver’s conversation seemed to end. **
> 
> **“Have a good day, Ms. Smoak,” Jean said. With a wave towards Oliver, she veered off towards her car. **
> 
> **“Thank you,” Felicity yelled behind her. **
> 
> **As Billy walked past Felicity, he glanced at her, but didn’t say anything. Felicity could see he was holding his tongue, and using his better judgment, he continued to walk and head towards the station. **
> 
> **When Felicity reached Oliver, she could still feel Billy’s eyes on her as stepped between Oliver’s legs meeting his lips for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around holding her tight. He cradled her warm face in his hands caressing her cheeks pulling her lips towards his once more.**
> 
> **Finally pulling away, Oliver let his eyes roam over Felicity checking to make sure nothing was wrong. His hands travels from her face over her arms and her hands looking at her wrists for any handcuff marks. “Are you alright,” he asked. **
> 
> **Glancing back, she saw that Billy was finally gone this time. “I’m fine,” she turned to Oliver reassuring him. “No cuffs were involved,” she said. “Only talking, but thank you for springing me,” she smiled. That was a phrase she never thought she would say. **
> 
> **“Let’s go.” Grabbing her hand, Oliver walked to the passenger side with Felicity and opened the door for her. She slipped inside and he walked back to his side. “I’m sorry they dragged you down here,” he apologized as he got in closing his door behind him. **
> 
> **“Don’t apologize. I’m tough and I held my own,” she smiled. “It’s not like they had much to go on anyway, just pure hypotheticals.”**
> 
> **If they really had anything concrete, he would be the one being questioned or sitting in a cell. “They figured you were a weak link that could be used to get to me. Only they don’t really know you at all.” Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and kissed her knuckles. **
> 
> **Felicity smiled once more. “How did you know I was here,” Felicity asked. **
> 
> **“Helena called me. Told me what happened and what you were being questioned about,” he explained. “She’s a good friend.”**
> 
> **“Don’t I know it.” Felicity considered herself lucky to have someone as loyal and trustworthy as Helena in her life. “So, I have a lawyer now? Did I hear that correctly?”**
> 
> **“Correct. Jean’s the best in town. After my last visit here, I knew I needed to secure someone with a particular set of skills in case problems arose. You being hauled down here for absolutely no reason was a problem for me and I wanted to take care of it.”**
> 
> **Noting the firmness in Oliver’s voice, Felicity prodded him. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were trying to get serious on me, Mr. Queen.”**
> 
> **“What if I am,” he said to her surprise. "I thought that was pretty evident."**
> 
> **Felicity stilled as she contemplated Oliver’s words. She didn’t say anything, she only looked to him speechless for the moment. He held his gaze on her, eyes never unwavering for one moment. **
> 
> **“What is it,” Oliver asked finally interrupting the quietness. **
> 
> **“Can I trust you,” she asked. **
> 
> **Oliver’s face scrunched in confusion. It wasn’t a response he was expecting. **
> 
> **“I’m not an idiot,” Felicity continued. “It’s very apparent that you are wrapped up in...a lot to sum it all up. Things that I have witnessed and even been an accessory to,” she said. “I should be running in the other direction as fast as I can, but I’m not. I should be afraid, but I’m not. You come with danger and yet, I find myself drawn to you. Seeking you out.”**
> 
> **“Is that a good thing,” Oliver asked. **
> 
> **Felicity should’ve felt crazy for even considering being in a relationship with Oliver. Was the sex was good? Yes, and that was an understatement. He made her feel alive. He made her feel involved so to speak. She wasn’t just handling normal **
> 
> **He was still who he was and even though her life wasn’t sheltered growing up, hers was still different from his. His life was entirely different territory. Would she be able to handle it?**
> 
> **“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “You tell me if it is or isn’t.”**
> 
> **“I think it is,” Oliver said. “We keep orbiting each other. You understand me. You get me. You’ve saved me. I tears for you. Why not make it official?”**
> 
> **“Can I trust you,” Felicity threw an unexpected question at him. Even if they started off non-traditional and unconventional, she still wanted to know if he would take what they had serious.**
> 
> **As she awaited his answer, Felicity could see the words of Anne Bronte. But he that dares not grasp the thorn should never cease the rose. It was obvious he wanted her and wanted them to be serious now, but it came with implications. **
> 
> **Oliver brushed Felicity’s hair back tucking it behind her ears to get a clearer picture of her face. Looking into her deep eyes, he studied her. **
> 
> **Her beauty, her fierceness and unyielding loyalty that he didn’t know what he did to warrant so early on. Never before had he met a woman like this. A woman that actually had him entertaining the thought of being committed. He didn’t do relationships. He didn’t do anything that had the inkling of being real. He didn’t have time for it. But yet, this petite blonde that stood tall in heels had him rethinking it all. There was something in her, and the surface had barely been scratched. **
> 
> **“Yes.” He said firmly without blinking. He answered both questions with that one word. He nodded slightly emphasizing his point. “You can trust me.”**
> 
> **Felicity smiled softly at his words, but then quickly looked back to Oliver with a determined smile this time. “I want you to know you can trust me as well,” she said. “Don’t be afraid to let me in.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Slade have officially met.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity arrives in Russia to see Oliver. Along with John, she and Oliver began enacting their plan for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe during this time! Hopefully this update can make you smile, if only for a moment.)
> 
> We’re back in PRESENT TIME! Are you ready?

** _I never thought love was worth fighting for, but then I look into your eyes, and I'm ready for war. - Unknown_ **

* * *

“Felicity. Felicity.”

Felicity pulled her eyes and attention away from the plane’s window and turned to John who was calling her name. The clouds and beautiful blue sky took her mind away and she drifted into memories of her and Oliver. Memories of how they came to be the Oliver and Felicity of today. Memories of how they face any and every challenge together. The challenge currently facing them now was the hardest they ever encountered.

“What did you say,” she asked John. Nothing he said other than her name registered with her.

John moved from his seat and sat next to her. “The pilot said we have about 45 minutes left,” he relayed to her. His eyes dropped down to her hands where she was fidgeting with her wedding ring. “Are you okay?”

Pulling her hand away from her ring, she sat back with a quiet sigh. “Yeah,” she nodded. “I was just looking out the window thinking. Thinking of when Oliver and I first got together,” she said with a smile.

John smiled taking a second to reminisce on the moments he got to witness between the two. A relationship that nine times out of ten, it would not work. Oliver’s personality was full of brass and Felicity met him head on with a spirit of fearlessness and together, they faced everything head on.

“I remember quite vividly. He had never encountered a woman like you and he smartly held onto you from the very beginning and never let you go. One of the smartest decisions he ever made.”

Felicity continued to smile. There weren’t many perfect things, but she considered her and Oliver’s relationship and eventual marriage as close to perfect as anything could get. There were never any breakups or moments where they needed to have space. There were arguments and disagreements like normal, but they always respected each other enough to talk things out.

Oliver always said with the life he lived, he never wanted to go to bed upset or angry. And if they weren’t together, he made it his mission to speak to her everyday no matter the circumstance. So this time without Oliver was very trying for her. Not hearing his voice or feeling his arms around her. His warm kisses against her forehead in the mornings.

“I hoped a day like this would never come,” she admitted to John. “A day where I was scared not knowing if he would make it.”

Even though he was awake, Oliver was still not out of the woods just yet. She didn’t know much, but she was sure there was a strenuous road to recovery for him.

John patted Felicity’s hand giving it a comforting squeeze. “Hang tight and buckle up,” he said. “We’ll be landing shortly and you’ll be reunited.”

*~*~*

When they landed at the airport strip there was a woman awaiting their arrival. With her arms crossed, she leaned against a car, sunglasses on her face.

As the ramp lowered and they stepped off with John leading the way. “Let’s go,” John said. 

Felicity followed behind him until they both stood face to face with her. The woman wore a pantsuit and her hair was cut in a blunt style that stopped above her shoulders. She straightened her shoulders and stood up revealing her even more commanding stance.

“Mrs. Queen, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.” She extended her hand for a shake. “Lyla Michaels at your service.”

So this was the Lyla Michaels, ex-wife of one John Diggle. When they learned the news of Oliver’s survival, Lyla was the first person to immediately pop into John’s mind. With her off the grid security agency, she had a particular set of skills and team that was well equipped to handle a crisis of this manner. 

Despite being John’s ex-wife, Felicity never had the opportunity to meet Lyla. Everything Felicity heard about Lyla, she was impressed. But seeing her here instead of a delegate gave her pause.

Glancing at Lyla’s outstretched hand, Felicity questioned her. “You’re supposed to be watching my husband. How can you be doing that while here?”

Lyla dropped her hand, not offended one bit by Felicity. “Understandable,” she said to her. “However, I run a very tight ship, so I assure you he’s under watchful protection,” she said. “I wanted to personally meet you, give you my condolences and escort you to him.”

Felicity felt that was an acceptable answer. Plus, John trusted her, so by extension, she had her trust as well. 

“Very well. I certainly thank you.” Her hardened resolve dropped a bit. She looked around really seeing the Russian sky for the first time. The weight of why she was there began weighing on her again. She shifted on her feet, her finger gravitating to her ring nervously. “How is he doing?”

“On the mend,” Lyla answered truthfully. “Our physician, Dr. Yamashiro and her team have provided around the clock care for Oliver,” she said. “I think the one thing he needs most right now is seeing you.” 

Felicity was only able to nod in return. Her throat was heavy with emotions and she couldn’t speak. 

Lyla gave her a sympathetic smile in return. She tapped on the car window and her driver stepped out. “Get their bags will you,” Lyla commanded. 

She turned back around letting her eyes land on John who hadn’t spoken yet. “Hello Johnny,” she said. Her voice was laced with rosy undertone with her eyebrow inquisitively ticking up. “It’s good to see you.”

As the driver packed their things, Felicity took this moment to slip inside the car to give Lyla and John a brief moment. 

“It’s good to see you Lyla,” John replied. “Also, Felicity’s on edge, so...”

Lyla waved John’s attempt at an explanation off. “I understand. Oliver’s told me a lot about her and that was exactly what I expected.” She motioned towards the car for them to get in. “Shall we?”

John reaches out and grabbed Lyla’s hand halting her. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you for helping us.”

Lyla smiled softly. John’s touch softened her shell and an old part of her returned. “I told you before. If there was ever something you needed, I would only be a call away.”

Felicity gave John a questioning glance as he slid into the car seat next to her. “I didn’t realize just how alike you and your ex-wife are,” she whispered to him. “Match made in heaven if you ask me.” They both seemed to be cut from the same no nonsense cloth. Spring into action when needed, do what a job calls for and asks questions later. 

John laughed quietly. “Yeah. However, I think that was the problem with us. We didn’t balance one another out,” he whispered to her. 

* * *

Once they reached where Oliver was being held, Felicity and John were introduced to Dr. Yamashiro. She quickly, but efficiently went over Oliver’s injuries and recovery frame. Stopping at the designated door, Dr. Yamashiro placed a cautionary hand on Felicity’s arm. “He’s still under a lot of medication, so he may be just a little loopy when he comes to. Don’t be alarmed.”

“Trust me, I’ve waited for a long time,” Felicity said with anticipation. 

John opened the door for Felicity gesturing for her to walk in. “Go ahead. We’ll wait out here,” he said. "And take all the time you need."

Walking into the room, Felicity reminded herself that she would be met with a version of Oliver completely different from when she last saw him. However, she didn’t care what condition Oliver was in, she was just ready to see him. It had been a long two and half weeks without seeing her husband.

As she walked closer to his bed, the view of he him became clearer and she gasped quietly at the sight of him. He was carefully propped in the bed, slightly sitting up. The cover was carefully draped over his lower half. His left arm was in a sling, a bandage wrapped around his waist as well as a bandage covering his chest near his heart. 

Oliver always kept his facial hair neat and hair a perfectly length. Here in the bed, he looked unkempt evident of just how long he’d been there. Even so, he was still the most beautiful man in the world to her. 

She hesitated before reaching out to him again. Her fingers lightly ghosted over his face. “Oh baby,” she whispered. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek. She softly stroked his hair, realizing how much she missed the feel of something as simple as his hair. “I’m here now,” she whispered kissing him again. “I’m here.”

Oliver began stirring and his eyelids fluttered. Slowly, but finally they opened. He glanced over and immediately it was as if a new source of strength entered him. The color returned to his face 

Felicity swallowed thickly as she broke into a relived grin at the sight of Oliver’s open eyes. The beautiful blue eyes that hypnotized her the moment he approached her in Helix. 

“Hi,” she smiled down at him. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think I’ve died and gone to heaven.” With his good arm, Oliver lifted his hand grabbing Felicity’s. He brought her hand to his lips kissing her knuckles and wedding ring. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed waking up to your face.”

“I think I do,” she managed to say. “I’ve missed your face as well,” she breathed out a shaky breath as tears fell from her eyes. “I missed you.”

Cradling his face, Felicity kissed his lips almost afraid to pull away. She kissed him deeply with tears continuing to stream down her face. “I was so scared. I thought I lost you.”

“It’ll take a lot more to pull me away from you.”

Pulling away, she wiped her fallen tears away from Oliver’s face. “Sitting in that hospital and seeing Tommy walk toward me with your blood staining his clothes...” She closed her eyes as her voice broke. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t get to you earlier. Or get Tommy to you. Everything happened so quickly and I had to ensure went smoothly.”

Felicity smoothed her hand out across the bandages on Oliver’s body. As her fingers brushed against them, anger fueled her filling her with a fiery intensity. 

“They’re going to pay for what they did to you. Every last one of them.”

“The first step in that is you taking over the business.”

“What,” she blinked. “I figured you would ask John, and I help him, but me? You want me to run it?”

Oliver gave her an assured nod. “They’re expecting John. What they aren’t expecting is you,” he said. “You’ve been by my side since the night of our first date. “Remember?”

“Of course I remember,” she said. 

“And remember when we lost Evelyn,” he asked next. 

Felicity nodded. She remembered all too well the night Evelyn was caught in the crossfire during Oliver’s war with Ra’s Al Ghul. 

Oliver blamed himself for her death. Said that if he had just left things alone and not gotten greedy and involved in something that did t have to do with him, Evelyn would’ve still been alive. 

“You kept me going. You kept me from drowning in guilt and you held the team together as well. I could go on and on, but remember that every major decision I’ve made, every obstacle I’ve faced, every step of the way in guiding my organization into what it is today, you have been with me. Now, I need you to trust yourself as much as I trust you.”

*~*~*

Day two at the Argus base and Felicity barely left Oliver’s side. As the sun rose, Felicity woke up, not realizing she had fallen asleep snuggled next to Oliver from the night before. In the room with them, Dr. Yamashiro was checking Oliver’s wounds. He was still asleep as she worked quietly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep. I’ll get out your way.”

Standing up, Felicity moved out of her way. She crossed her arms watching the doctor tend to Oliver. Smiling to herself, she thought of all the times she had to nurse Oliver. Whether it was a major or minor scrap, she was always there to tend to his wounds. 

“May I,” she blurted out. Dr. Yamashiro looked up a bit confused and Felicity quickly tried to explain herself. “I know I don’t have a medical background or anything, but I’ve gotten quite used to bandaging him,” she said with a slight life. “I know it sounds crazy, but I uh, I wish I could’ve been with him when he needed me,” she said. “Doing that sort of makes me feel like I am.”

She nodded her head as if she understood Felicity’s rambling reasoning. She handed Felicity the materials. “He talked about you a lot. Basically whenever he had the chance to,” she said with a warm smile. “It was very sweet.”

Felicity took the materials from her with an appreciative thanks. “I’m not far if you need me,” she said before leaving. 

Felicity sat on the edge of Oliver’s bed and began working on him. She finished removing the bandage on his chest and carefully cleaned the area. Another unique scar was forming on his body. Another scar that told a story. As she continued to work, Felicity got lost in the familiarity of tending to him. 

When finished, she turned to discard the old bandages, but before she could get far, she felt Oliver’s hand clamp down on hers. Looking back, she saw his eyes open as he looked at her. 

“Don’t go,” he said. 

“How’d you know it was me? Did you hear us talking,” she asked. 

He shook his head. “I know your touch,” he said with a sly smile. Even recuperating in an off base hospital, he was still a charmer. 

“You better know it,” Felicity smirked. She sat back next to him looking him over more. She caressed his face softly before kissing him. “Your color is looking better today. 

“I feel a lot better. I don’t know if it’s because of the meds or if it’s you. Most likely the latter,” he said. 

Felicity fluffed the pillows underneath Oliver as he moved to sit up a bit. “Is that okay,” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Since I’m awake, now is a good time to finish discussing the plan. Where’s John?”

As he asked the question, there was a quiet knock and John entered the room. “Hey. I came to check on you two. Relieve Felicity if she wanted to get some food and shower.”

“After you feel asleep last night, John and I talked and he’s in agreement about you being at the forefront.”

She looked towards John and he nodded. “I’m behind you one hundred percent.”

With her hand resting on her hip, Felicity stood and began pacing back and forth. The wheels in her mind rolled and tumbled with so many thoughts at once. 

“Listen, I was thinking,” she began. “Before I fell asleep, I guess.... since John and I will be on the frontlines, we’re going to need a person on the inside. At least one person within the organization to keep an eye on things.”

“Good thinking and I agree, but you’re going to have to make that determination,” Oliver said. 

“What if I make the wrong choice,” she questioned. “What if the person I pick is the same one who sold us out? I’m showing my hand even before the cards are drawn.”

“Felicity.” Oliver called her name quieting and calming her only in the way that he could. “You know each and every person in that organization like the back of your hand.” 

It was true. She knew everyone from John and Slade who have been with me the longest, down to the youngest member to join, Rene.

“In the back of your mind, you already know who the traitor is and also who you want as your red herring. You’re the captain now, Felicity. You’re calling the shots and we’re following your lead.”

“I can’t think right now,” Felicity huffed. “I’m going to go find Lyla and have her point me in the direction of a shower. That should help clear my head.” She kissed Oliver on the cheek whispering I love you to him before slipping from the room. 

“Oliver, are you sure about this,” John asked once Felicity left. 

“I am. I’ve trained her. You’ve trained her. She’s been through every training regimen we have. She’s ready for this. I expected a little nervousness and apprehensiveness now, but once the lights are on, she will be ready for action.

Oliver quieted for only a moment. “But John, listen to me,” he said. His voice was taut with seriousness. “Whatever you do, protect my wife,” he said. 

John nodded certain and without hesitation. “That doesn’t even have to be asked. You know I love Felicity as if she’s my own family. I will have her back and front if I have to.”

* * *

Not soon after Felicity and John landed back in Starling City, the rest of the organization was summoned to Felicity and Oliver’s place for a meeting. 

As soon as they got in and settled, felicity wasted no time addressing them. Standing in front of them, she glanced at each and every one of them 

“First things first,” she started. “I would like to thank you for coming tonight. 

A grunt, head nod, a quiet you’re welcome, a and low no problem.

Alexi, who after being injured during a job, scaled back his work handing the keys over to Roy. Rory, who since coming on had gained a lot of respect and shown his worth. Roy, the life and spirited one of the group. And then Rene, officially on the team just shy of a year. Like Rory, he came on fueled by the power of revenge. Evelyn had been one of his closest friends and when Oliver got justice for her death, he wanted to be part of it. 

They all were great, but the core of the group was rotten somewhere. Felicity had to bite down on the anger inside of her to know that a traitor was staring back at her. 

“Unfortunately the time to mourn is over. Business calls,” she said. 

John stood up speaking next. “There’s a five families meeting taking place tonight. They’re requesting a meeting to discuss things for the future. 

Assuming that John was the designated attendee, Slade stood offering his support. “I’m more than willing to go with you. You don’t even have to ask John.”

Felicity cleared her throat crossing her arms. “That’s nice of you Slade, she said. “But I’m going to meet with them. Alone.”

The room fell quiet as they exchanged glances with one another. They might not have spoken a word, but Felicity could hear them loud and clear. 

Just as she imagined the first to speak up was none other than Slade. “I’m sorry,” he laughed. “You’re going to do what?”

“You heard what I said. You heard me loud and clear.”

“You. You’re not at all prepared for something of this magnitude.” He laughed once more. 

“Slade...” John’s voice came out in a warning tone. 

“What about backup,” Roy asked. 

“It’s a simple meeting,” Felicity said. 

“You really think Oliver would want you walking into the enemy’s territory. I mean, I’m sure they’re the ones who killed him for crying out loud. Now you’re just going to and hand yourself over to them. Oliver would...”

“Don’t,” Felicity angrily cut him. “Don’t question me and don’t ever say what my Oliver would have wanted. He was my husband and I know better than anyone in this room, what he would and wouldn’t want,” she said. “I’m only going to say this once. I’m running things now. Every decision I make from this moment on will be final. Either get in line or find work elsewhere."

Slade slowly nodded and held his hands up. “Alright. You got it boss.”

*~*~*

Upstairs in the bedroom, John worked on clipping the incognito ear piece to Felicity’s ear. Her hair was styled in distressed curls to give her mane a fuller look to help hide the piece. Once it was in place, she stepped in front of the mirror taking a look at herself. 

All black clothing attached her body. A black turtleneck dress and black heels. It was simple enough to show that she was still in mourning. She had to play the part all the way down to her clothes. Tonight she would be playing the role of distraught and distressed widow. Naive and ignorant of the ins and outs of the business. Coming to the five families to plead for them to take mercy on her sweet innocent soul. 

“I don’t like not having a weapon on me,” she murmured. It wasn’t like she carried weapons all the time or was some form of weapons master, but she could handle her own a bit. Her only protection would be John sitting outside in the waiting car listening in. They had a code word “warm” to use if things went left. 

“I don’t either,” John replied. “But this is the first sit down. They won’t pull anything tonight. You will surprise them enough and we have to plays the cards exactly right. Let them underestimate you significantly and then when the time is right, we strike.”

“I know,” she huffed. John was exactly right. She had a script and she needed to stick to it. She couldn’t come off too hotheaded in the beginning. She had to fool them and reel them in first. 

Picking up a tube of dark lipstick, she applied it to her lips. Turning to John, she presented her finished look to him. “Do I look like I’m in mourning,” she asked. The dress was definitely not a favorite of hers and the heels were just plain black shoes. 

“Distraught,” John answered. 

Turning away from him, she laughed. “Good, I’ll pass then.” 

As she sat down on the ottoman bench, Felicity’s eyes fell down to her wedding ring. Oliver never was far from her mind. Every moment, she had a fleeting thought of him. 

“You think he’s still doing okay,” she asked John. Communication between them had once again been cut off. When they needed to communicate, it would be done through Lyla. They elected to keep it that way so the chances of any hiccups would be slim. 

John nodded. “I’m sure he is,” he said trying to ease her worries. “He’s strong.” John picked up his communicator and tucked it away in his pocket. “You ready...”

A knock on her door interrupted her and John. 

“It’s Roy,” the voice said. 

“Let him in,” Felicity said. 

“Alright. I’ll meet you downstairs,” John said. He opened the door and eased past Roy with a pat on the back. 

Standing up, she saw Roy slowly step inside with a quiet nod. He lingered by the door holding onto the knob. “Helena is here to see you,” he said. “I know you’re getting ready to head out, but I wanted to check and see if you wanted to see her before you left.”

Like it was agreed upon, Felicity kept Helena on a need to know basis. As her best friend, Felicity hated keeping her in the dark, but it was necessary for something of this magnitude. The less Helena knew, the less potential danger she could be subjected to.

“Thank you Roy, and of course, please send her up.” She had at least five minutes to spare and Helena deserved that. 

Roy turned to leave, but Felicity stopped him before he could. 

“Roy,” she called him back. “Close the door for a second, will you?”

Roy did as she asked quietly shutting the door. “What can I do for you?”

She walked up to him reaching out for his hand. “Are you okay? I mean I know you’re not, but how are holding up?”

He shrugged in response grabbing her hand. “Doing as well as I can, I guess. Trying to keep my mind off what happened.”

It was almost eerie seeing Roy this way. He was always so lively and full of spunk. To see him so down showed the severity of things. 

“Where have you been?”

Roy looked up before casting his eyes down avoiding Felicity’s eye. “Just around,” he shrugged. “Nowhere in particular. Mostly driving around.”

“Very well, just keep hanging. You can send Helena in now.”

“Felicity...”

“Yeah?”

Roy’s face was clouded with an emotion Felicity couldn’t quite read. It seemed as if something was on his mind, but he was sure if he should share it.

He shook his head and waved her off. “It’s nothing...I’ll go get Helena for you.”

Before she could say anything else, Roy was already gone. And not many seconds later, Helena was barreling her way up the stairs. 

Helena flew into the room as if her heels were on fire. She tossed her purse to the side and ran up to Felicity. “Oh my gosh, Felicity!” She pulled Felicity into an almost bone crushing hug. Where the hell have you been,” Helena asked. “I’ve been worried sick!”

“I know.” Felicity pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m sorry.”

“How are you holding up? I know it’s a silly question, but how are you dealing?”

“I’m as okay as I can be. I just needed to get away and clear my head for a bit,” she said. “Sorry, I haven’t been around...”

“Don’t apologize,” Helena hushed her. “You do know that you don’t have to be alone right? Come stay with me. Michael and I would love to have you,” she said. 

Felicity smiled appreciating her friend’s concern. “Thank you, but I can’t. How have things been at Helix?”

“A little quieter than usual,” she answered. “Some of our regulars have asked about you. Uh, Renee has been hanging around more,” she said. “I guess he’s attempting to look out and take his mind off things.” As Felicity paced, Helena noticed her attire. “Where are you headed,” she asked her. 

“I have a meeting with the remaining members of the five families.”

“What,” she exclaimed. “So soon after Oliver’s...” Helena cut her words off grabbing Felicity’s hand. She pulled her down to a seat next to her. “Don’t you need more time?”

“I’m his wife. It’s on me to handle things now and that’s what I intend to do,” she said.

Helena could feel that there was more Felicity wasn’t letting her in on. “What are you not telling me,” she asked. 

Felicity tightened her grasp on Helena’s hand. “There are things that I can’t be completely honest about,” she whispered. “There are people that I can’t trust. Here and on the outside,” she said. “I need you to just trust me and do what little you can.”

“Of course. Like what,” she asked. 

“With things to take care of here. I can’t be at Helix full time right now. Just keep your eyes and ears open for me,” she said. “That’s all I can tell you.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “You got it,” Helena said without hesitation. “But if I may ask, what are you going to do with the other family members?”

Felicity closed her eyes briefly and she heard the last words she spoke to Oliver before she had to leave him. _Your battle is my battle, we fight together. _“I’m going to make them wish they had killed me as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bratva Felicity has arrived!


End file.
